


Королева покерфейса

by MSIEEG



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Desire, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm and laughter, Slow Burn, Soulmates, he laughs when she cums, non-rape rape fantasies, rape fantasies, she cums when he laughs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Роксана Ричи начала получать внезапные оргазмы с шестнадцати лет, сразу после первой встречи с Мегамозгом.Вскоре она поняла, что оргазмы и смех Мегамозга связаны.Мегамозг начал просыпаться от внезапного смеха в шестнадцать лет.Вскоре он понял, что его смех и Роксана Ричи как-то связаны.Они скрывают это друг от друга так долго, как только могут.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. I. Роксана

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заявке с Фикбука ttps://ficbook.net/requests/551550, которая, в свою очередь, написана с поста в контакте, который взят из Твиттера. Я действительно не найду всех ссылок.  
> Соулмейт испытывает оргазм, когда его соулмейт смеётся.  
> И я сразу же подумала, прочитав тот пост, если это не Мегамозг и Роксана, то чёрт возьми.  
> И да, наоборот это тоже работает. Если соулмейт беспричинно смеётся, у его половинки в этот момент оргазм.

Роксана начала подозревать, что она сумасшедшая, с шестнадцати лет.

Хуже всего, что она не могла обратиться к специалисту со своей проблемой, потому что проблема была совершенно безумная и последнее, чего ей хотелось — быть упрятанной в сумасшедший дом на заре своей юности.

Её проблема — оргазмы. Внезапные и беспощадные.

Поэтому она обложилась книгами по психологии, искала ответов и советов на анонимных форумах, проводила исследования, ссылаясь на учебные проекты колледжа, и даже взяла пару интервью у профессоров сексологии, вскользь задав несколько самых интересующих её вопросов в форме шутки. Со временем она пришла к выводу, что с этим вполне можно жить. И даже получать удовольствие.

Это началось внезапно и в её жизни произошло слишком много перемен, чтобы она могла сразу с точностью сказать, с чем это было связано. Это был первый день в колледже, она переехала в общежитие, у неё появились её новые знакомые и будущие друзья с курса журналистики и жизнь, в принципе, начала налаживаться после смерти матери и ссоры с отцом.

Это было третье или четвёртое крупное нападение Мегамозга на Метро-Сити. Тогда их ещё считали, думали, что это такая диковинка и редкостный случай увидеть что-то зрелищное и крутое. Аттракцион «смотреть Мегамозга» ещё не стал еженедельным развлечением для туристов и поводом взвинтить цены на гостиницы, рестораны и такси.

Роксана отдыхала с школьными друзьями в торговом центре, они пили коктейли, когда люди начали выбегать на улицу, чтобы посмотреть большую драку. Роксану тоже потащили, буквально силой, потому что в отличие от остальных она считала, что безопаснее находиться внутри. Конечно, была надежда, что Мачомен всех спасёт. Но это было всего лишь третье или четвёртое нападение на город.

– Где тот парень? Он точно будет?

– Метро-парень? Конечно!

– В прошлый раз они разворотили пару кварталов, это точно безопасно?

Верхом на огромном роботе Мегамозг продвигался по городу.

Роксана была уверена, что их глаза на короткое мгновение встретились и ей стало не по себе: она не хотела бы привлекать внимание. Что-то непонятное глубоко внутри приказало ей немедленно развернуться и бежать, пока он не выделил её из толпы. Она никогда не была трусливой, но не в этот раз. Это, чёрт возьми, первый день её взрослой жизни и она не хотела заканчивать его в лапах гигантского робота и надеяться, что Мачомен её спасёт. Она сказала Трейси, что чувствует себя нехорошо и ей нужно в туалет и, стремительно лавируя в толпе, поспешила обратно, в опустевший холл торгового центра.

На половине пути её скрутил первый спазм и она даже не сразу поняла, что произошло, она просто бежала и вдруг со стоном упала, чувствуя, в груди, в каждой мышце тела, между ног... Чёрт возьми, это было похоже и в то же время не похоже на её эксперименты, когда она себя ласкала. Ярче, сильнее, интенсивнее, безжалостнее. Это был оргазм. Это понимание ошеломило её.

Кто-то помог ей подняться, участливо интересуясь, всё ли с ней в порядке, но она отшатнулась от этого человека, одновременно чувствуя второй такой же оргазм, стон от которого она не смогла сдержать, и в ужасе понеслась прочь, чтобы найти место, где нет людей. Где-то позади через усилители звука хохотал Мегамозг, а она чувствовала нарастающую волну возбуждения... Вот-вот...

Роксана забежала в пустое кафе, стремительно залетела в кабинку туалета и заперлась, молясь о том, чтобы громкая музыка заглушила её стоны, а толпа на улице была слишком увлечена зрелищем, чтобы её заметили и услышали. Она облокотилась на стену, полностью повиснув и вцепившись в крючок для сумки, чтобы как-то удержаться на ногах, и кричала от удовольствия, внезапного, интенсивного, оглушающего, накрывающего её раз за разом. Две минуты передышки и снова. Минута и снова. Второй рукой она зажала себя между ног, сильно сдавливая, чтобы как-то уменьшить, облегчить интенсивность ощущений или хотя бы дать обманчивое успокоение себе, что это не просто так, не внезапно, что она сама.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходило?

Она никогда не получала столько удовольствия, когда ласкала себя сама.

Она никогда не боялась буквально умереть от удовольствия.

Когда это закончилось, через много минут, Роксана услышала, что вместо грохочущей музыки до неё доносились обрывки разговоров, а очередного оргазма давно не было. Её дыхание восстановилось, пот и слёзы высохли. Она плакала? Конечно, она была напугана, и ей было чертовски хорошо, но страшно, она плакала. В заднем кармане брюк, надрываясь, жужжал телефон.

Роксана собралась схватить его, а потом заметила свои мокрые липкие ладони, которыми она зажимала себя всё это время. Она была настолько возбуждённой, настолько мокрой, что буквально промочила толстые джинсы и ей стало дурно от этой мысли.

Боже, во-первых, она сумасшедшая, а во-вторых, ужасно распутная!

У неё ушло много бумаги, чтобы вытереть руки, вытереть джинсы, спустить их и вытереть себя. Боже, она чертовски, окончательно испорченная. Хорошо что не платье!

Телефон надрывался.

Она не могла выйти с мокрым пятном между ног. Это было ужасно.

Свитер!

Сняв его, она обернула вокруг талии, завязав рукава так, чтобы они прикрывали порочные следы.

Боже, она, наверное, такая шлюха.

Убедившись, что она полностью пришла в себя, помутнение прошло, нового оргазма, похоже, больше не будет, Роксана достала телефон и ответила на звонок.

– Роксана, ты где? Ты в порядке? Ты цела?!

– Я в порядке, – Роксана слабо прислонилась к стене, поняв, что она слишком истощена. – Я в торговом центре. В туалете. Мне вдруг стало... Я почувствовала... В общем, я закрылась здесь, пока мне не стало... Ну, лучше. Или хуже.

– У тебя была паническая атака?

Роксана не могла сказать друзьям, что у неё был оргазм. Много оргазмов. Чертовски сильные оргазмы, буквально опустошившие её и уничтожившие все моральные силы.

– Вроде того.

– Погоди, мы сейчас придём, где ты конкретно?

– Я просто хочу домой. Вызови мне такси и я поеду домой. И буду спать.

Роксана закрыла глаза, понимая, что проехаться сейчас на такси — это значит не есть ничего кроме лапши быстрого приготовления четыре дня. Но у неё не было выбора.

– Я провожу тебя.

– Я в кафе «У Чака». Я, похоже, не могу сама даже выйти из кабинки, потому что я... Ну, я полностью выжата.

– Я понимаю, у моего папы были панические атаки после армии. Я знаю что делать.

– Я просто хочу домой, пожалуйста.

– Я знаю. Будь там.

Роксана захлопнула телефон и почувствовала новую волну стыда. Теперь все её друзья будут жалеть её из-за вымышленной панической атаки, когда на деле она просто распутная и испорченная... Чёрт возьми, она возбудилась от вида Мегамозга на гигантском роботе, крушащего город вокруг, она, чёрт возьми, кончила, пока он смеялся, и это точно не нормально.

Боже, боже, боже.

Она не могла даже дойти до умывальника, чтобы умыться холодной водой.

* * *

Несколько дней всё было спокойно. Странно, но больше подобных ощущений не было, хотя Роксана иногда начинала чувствовать внезапное возбуждение. Но на самом деле внезапное возбуждение — это, наверное, нормально для девушки-подростка, у которой не было парня, но было слишком много мыслей о дне странных оргазмов и Мегамозге в коже с шипами верхом на гигантском роботе и его пронзительных зелёных глазах, и маниакальном смехе...

Несколько недель всё было спокойно.

Роксана расслабилась и полностью погрузилась в учебный процесс.

А потом она познакомилась с городским супергероем, Мачоменом.

То есть, она знала, что Мачомен тоже учился в их колледже и посещал курс сценического мастерства, у него уже огромный фан-клуб студенток и... Ну, половина разговоров в колледже крутилась вокруг него.

Но, чёрт возьми, именно он оказался тем парнем, перед которым Роксана выставила себя в самом отвратительном свете, когда просто шла на лекцию и внезапно это случилось снова. Её ноги подкосились, она изо всех сил старалась сдержать стон, полностью дезориентированная в пространстве, уронила тетрадь и писчие принадлежности из ослабших рук и упала бы, если бы Мачомен, который только что разговаривал с кем-то в сотне метров от неё, не подхватил её, стремительно оказавшись рядом.

– Вы в порядке? – участливо спросил он, обворожительно улыбаясь.

– Спасибо... Я уже... – пробормотала Роксана и почувствовала вторую волну оргазма, чуть слабее, но такую же пугающую. – Мне нужно в мою комнату в общежитии. Срочно.

Ей было невыносимо мерзко от того, что она кончила ещё раз прямо у него на руках, пока он нёс её к её комнате по воздуху, и ни он, ни ощущения полёта были не при чём. Единственной мыслью было спрятаться как можно надёжнее, чтобы кто-то не увидел. Как можно дальше от Мачомена и чтобы он никогда больше её не трогал.

Мачомен опустил её возле двери.

– Вы точно будете в порядке?

– Ох, да, конечно, – торопливо ответила Роксана, чтобы быстрее от него избавиться.

– Моё имя Уэйн Скотт, но все называют меня Мачомен.

Он поднёс её руку к губам, но Роксана в панике её отдёрнула. Вот только тактильных ощущений ей сейчас не хватало.

– Роксана Ричи. Спасибо. Мне пора.

Она была почти горда, что её лицо, скорее всего, не сильно исказилось, когда она... Ещё раз... Пока трясущимися руками она пыталась воткнуть ключи и открыть дверь.

– Спасибо! До встречи! Пока! – крикнула она, скользнув в комнату и захлопнув дверь.

Все были на занятиях. Роксана добралась до магнитофона, включила его на полную громкость и позволила себе упасть на пол, обнять себя и стонать.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходило?

У женщин, конечно, бывают множественные оргазмы, но только не внезапные множественные оргазмы.

Когда она пришла в себя, она снова обдумала произошедшее и даже почувствовала себя чуть лучше, поняв, что Мегамозга на этот раз рядом не было и значит, в прошлый раз было просто совпадение.

Почему она так зациклилась на нём? Что ж, может быть, она глубоко порочная, но она не извращенка.

Правда, если она кончила из-за чёртового Уэйна Скотта рядом, она ещё больше, ещё больше извращенка, чем она думала. Эта мысль понравилась ей гораздо меньше. Отталкивающая, неприятная, липкая. По крайней мере, если бы она кончала, думая о Мегамозге, в этом эффектном обтягивающем костюме с шипами и с отменным музыкальным вкусом, её можно было бы понять... Как он там? В тюрьме...

Ох, чёрт, ей нельзя столько думать о Мегамозге.

Она осталась в комнате, в кровати, под одеялом, обложившись книгами и не зря — в течение дня она почувствовала оргазм ещё три раза.

Если она когда-нибудь собиралась выходить из своей комнаты и жить социальной жизнью, ей нужно было остановить это. Или хотя бы привыкнуть к этому настолько, чтобы она могла держать спокойное выражение лица и не падать без сил каждый раз.

Вечером выяснилось, что Мегамозг сбежал из тюрьмы и совершил дерзкое ограбление банка, налёт на ювелирную лавку и украл одну картину из музея. Мачомен остановил его и сдал полиции только после музея.

Ночь прошла спокойно, а утром Роксана получила сюрприз, из-за которого захотела остаться в своей комнате навсегда. Ей подбросили студенческую газету. На первой полосе была большая фотография — она возле своей комнаты, перед ней Мачомен галантно тянется поцелуем к её руке, а у неё на лице то самое выражение, которое бывает после хорошего оргазма — раскрасневшаяся, взволнованная, с горящими глазами, припухшими губами... Окончательно убивал заголовок. «Мачомен и Роксана Ричи спят». Согласно статье, он был утром пойман выходящим из комнаты первокурсницы в довольно интимный момент и она была полностью удовлетворена его визитом.

Это было ужасно, что неизвестные писаки, явно с последнего курса журналистики, так нагло воспользовались её особенностью. Если она собиралась жить нормальной жизнью, ей следовало, чёрт возьми, научиться получать оргазмы с каменным лицом, потому что это вряд ли навсегда закончилось.

Но сначала ещё кое-что.

Она надела ту комбинацию вещей, которую её мать называла «Роксана Ричи идёт на войну», сделала яркий макияж и, сжав в руках газету, самой уверенной походкой, на которую была способна, вышла из общежития, ловя на себя косые взгляды, слушая шепотки и... Чёрт возьми, она или сломается, или порвёт их. Ломаться в её планы не входило.

Выйдя на крыльцо, она огляделась по сторонам. Ей уделили не так уж много внимания здесь, на улице все спешили по своим делам. Подняв голову к небу, она изо всех сил закричала:

– Мачомен, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, а ну иди сюда, самовлюблённый эгоистичный балбес, или я разнесу здесь всё к чёрту, перейду на тёмную сторону силы и вообще примкну к Мегамозгу!

Мачомен появился перед ней прежде, чем она закончила, глядя на неё с непониманием.

– Помнишь меня? – зло рявкнула ему Роксана.

– Нет...

Роксана сунула ему под нос газету с фотографией.

– А теперь?

– Роксана Ричи?

– Роксана чёртова Ричи! А теперь ты мне объяснишь, что, чёрт возьми, происходит и какого чёрта ты позволяешь таким новостям появляться в газетах!

Роксана намеренно старалась говорить громче, краем глаза отмечая, сколько народу появляется вокруг. Мачомен почесал в затылке, взлохматив себе волосы.

– Ну, это известность. И вообще, это маленькая студенческая газета, что с того...

– Что с того? Это наглая ложь! Это не просто наглая ложь, это порочащая честь и достоинство ложь и клевета. И автор этой статьи, чёрт возьми, знает об этом! И фотограф знает об этом! И ты знаешь об этом! Так какого чёрта я должна терпеть, когда моё имя смешивают с грязью, если тебе кажется, что всё нормально? Всё не нормально! Клевета это тоже преступление! Ты чёртов защитник Метро-Сити, или ты просто покрасоваться на фотографиях вышел, я тебя спрашиваю?!

Когда Роксана выдохлась и замолчала, чтобы отдышаться, набрать воздуха в грудь и выдать новую тираду, по выражению лица Мачомена она поняла, что на него никто никогда не орал.

Роксана швырнула ему газету, он машинально поймал её.

– Мы сейчас же идём в редакцию и требуем опровержения и, чёрт возьми, публичных извинений. Они не только меня унизили, они и тебя унизили. Если ты немножко забыл, я тебе напомню, что ты сейчас считаешься благородным героем, а не повесой, ведущим аморальный образ жизни и совратителем. Мне шестнадцать!

Мачомен побеждённо поднял руки.

– Ладно! Ладно, мы прямо сейчас идём и требуем опровержения. Хорошо?

– То-то же! – Роксана вырвала газету из его рук. – Дай сюда. Я хочу швырнуть это в их лживые лица.

Когда они замолчали, послышались аплодисменты. Роксана удивлённо оглянулась.

– Детка, ты супер! – выкрикнул какой-то парень из толпы.

Мачомен осторожно приобнял Роксану за талию после её разрешения и они взмыли в небо, чтобы через несколько секунд приземлиться у корпуса, в котором была редакция студенческой газеты.

Или они порвут её, или она их переиграет. Роксана, похвалив себя за сохранение спокойного выражения лица, гордо выпрямилась и уверенно зашагала первой.

Она будет как мама. Сильная, волевая и несгибаемая.

Она пошла на факультет журналистики чтобы сделать прессу честной и беспристрастной. И она, чёрт возьми, это сделает.

* * *

Роксана решительно отклонила приглашение Мачомена на свидание. Она сделала это на следующий день, когда он пришёл с новой газетой с опровержением и официальными извинениями. Она сделала это через день. И каждый день на протяжении недели.

Во-первых, потому что ей не понравилась ситуация с тем, как их подло поймали у её двери и перевернули этот факт с ног на голову. Не понравились все последовавшие за этим разбирательства и осадочек, который остался в студенческой среде, да и среди преподавателей. В-вторых, потому что ей понравилось, что на неё теперь смотрели как на Ту-Которая-Осмелилась-Кричать-На-Мачомена, ну и как на Ту-За-Которой-Мачомен-Бегает-Как-На-Верёвочке. Восхищение в глазах людей. Это дорого стоит. В третьих, потому что она собиралась учиться и хотя бы немного адаптироваться к новой жизни. И в четвёртых (или это можно ставить на первое место) потому что Мачомен ей нисколько, ни на грамм не нравился. Он манерно красовался и отвратительно шутил и она не стеснялась морщить нос, когда девушки, которые вились вокруг Мачомена, заливались смехом от его низкопробных каламбуров.

Ну, по крайней мере, она теперь точно знала, что недавние внезапные оргазмы и присутствие рядом Мачомена тоже никак не связаны, потому что он находился рядом слишком много времени, а она ничего не чувствовала, кроме, разве что, раздражения от его навязчивости. Однажды он купил ей кофе, который ему пришлось оставить на скамейке, потому что Роксана попыталась расплатиться с ним за напиток, а принимать деньги для него было унизительно.

Очередной оргазм накрыл её утром во время лекций. Он был слабее предыдущих, а, может, она просто начала привыкать. Спрятав лицо в сложенных на столе руках, она закусила губу и делала вид, что просто устала и не выспалась.

Их было всего два и она смогла ничем себя не выдать, хотя ей пришлось притворяться уставшей и дремлющей до конца лекции.

С таким развлечением ей, похоже, никогда не понадобится заводить себе парня.

Следующий был во время ланча и это было хуже. Или лучше, с какой стороны посмотреть. Она обедала с однокурсниками и ей было совершенно некуда деться, когда потрясающие чувства полностью её захватили. Она прекратила есть и закусила губу, но в целом была почти уверена, что ничем себя не выдала. Разве что, покраснела. К счастью, все довольно шумно что-то обсуждали и на неё обращали мало внимания, когда она молчала. В следующий раз неплохо бы оказаться рядом с зеркалом, чтобы учиться контролировать своё лицо в такие моменты.

А потом её похитили.

Её явно чем-то вырубили и она видела потрясающие эротические сны, пока спала.

А когда она проснулась, связанная на стуле, то увидела свой самый страшный сбывшийся кошмар.

Мегамозг.

Она закричала.

Мегамозг отпрыгнул от неё, а потом радостно захохотал.

Крик Роксаны перешёл в глубокий стон, когда её клитор налился возбуждением и запульсировал, посылая волны сладостного оргазма по всему телу, дыхание перехватило. Запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, она закусила губу и жалобно всхлипнула. Только не снова, только не в этот самый момент, нет. Боже, слишком хорошо... Убила бы за прикосновение...

– Эй, не надо опять терять сознание! – встревоженно воскликнул Мегамозг.

Он подскочил к ней и повернул её лицо к себе, заставив открыть глаза. Она пьяно посмотрела на него, задыхаясь от удовольствия, волнения, пытаясь прийти в себя. Его пальцы были такими приятными.

– Прислужник, мы переборщили с дозировкой?

Роксана резко укусила его за палец.

Мегамозг смешно взвизгнул, но Роксана была слишком напугана и слишком возбуждена, чтобы смеяться.

– С характером! – счастливым голосом заявил он. – Мне нравится!

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила Роксана. Её голос дрогнул.

– Чего я хочу? Прислужник, напомни, чего я хочу?

– На повестке дня мировое господство, сэр, – любезным тоном сказал...

О боже, это горилла, это рыба, это робот? Что это? Роксана ещё раз испуганно вскрикнула, увидев это странное существо, которое улыбалось ей оскалом пираньи.

Мегамозг весело захихикал, потирая руки, а тело Роксаны снова предало её, вздрагивая от оргазма, не такого сильного, ей было достаточно закусить губу, чтобы проглотить стон, но, чёрт возьми, всё, чего она хотела — это чтобы Мегамозг снова касался её лица, нет, ниже лица... Его руки... Его губы...

– При чём тут я? – выдавила она из себя, борясь со своим дыханием и нет, она не собиралась находиться в крайней степени возбуждения, когда Мегамозг ей угрожал, она не извращенка...

Она извращенка.

– А ты поможешь заманить в смертельную ловушку одного назойливого паренька, который постоянно мешает моим злым планам и который, вот совпадение, от тебя без ума.

– Вот ещё, – фыркнула Роксана.

Мегамозг сложил пальцы домиком, зловеще улыбаясь.

– Тебя не спрашивают. Прислужник! Врубай!

* * *

В тот вечер Роксана узнала о себе несколько странных вещей. Её возбуждало, когда её связывали. Её возбуждало, когда она висела надо рвом с шипами. Её возбуждали звуки тяжёлого рока. Её возбуждало, когда мужчина в обтягивающем чёрном костюме. Её возбуждало, когда он говорил низким голосом. Её возбуждала его безумная улыбка. Его синяя кожа. Как его пронзительные зелёные глаза прощупывали её. Как он двигался. Как он смеялся. Настолько, что ей не нужно прикосновений, чтобы кончить.

Она чёртова извращенка, которая влюбилась с первого взгляда в зловещего пришельца из чёртового космоса, с лазерами, шипами, манией величия, смехом... Ох, этот смех. Она влюбилась в его смех.

Всю ночь она думала о нём.

Через три дня она начала скучать по нему.

По удовольствию, которое она испытывала, когда он смеялся, глядя на неё.

Она пробовала ласкать себя, думая о нём, но это была всего лишь слабая разрядка, ненадолго снимающая напряжение.

Она ждала нового дня странных оргазмов, как освобождения, и была счастлива, когда дождалась его, хотя ей пришлось запереться в комнате, врубить музыку и кричать в подушку, хорошо, хорошо, слишком хорошо.

Потом всё надолго прекратилось, вернув ей неудовлетворённость.

Через месяц Мегамозг снова её похитил.

И она со стоном проснулась от восхитительного оргазма, слушая его смех, и какое счастье, что на её голове был мешок, заглушающий звуки и скрывающий выражение её лица, и он решил, что она слишком оглушена, снова напугана. Возможно, у него было мало опыта в различении таких звуков. На какое-то время она сжалась от мысли, что произойдёт, когда он узнает. К тому времени, как он снял с её головы мешок, она твёрдо решила никогда не позволить ему узнать.

Ей понадобилось ещё несколько таких похищений, чтобы, наконец, она перестала сомневаться в закономерности.

Она испытывала оргазм от звука его смеха. Чем сильнее и искренней он смеялся, тем интенсивнее был оргазм. Когда его смех был лёгким или наигранным, он просто возбуждал её.

Потом она поняла, что испытывала оргазм, даже если не слышала, как он смеялся.

Она чувствовала, как это происходило, будто они были связаны. Когда ему было хорошо, ей было хорошо.

Иногда оргазмов не было слишком долго. Он не смеялся, или она переставала его чувствовать. Она не знала, но испытывала мучительную потребность вернуть это. Собственных прикосновений было недостаточно. Ничего было недостаточно. Только он и его смех.

Она вжималась ночами в подушку, отчаянно трогая себя и шепча его имя.

Утром вставала, умывалась и делала вид, что жила обычной студенческой жизнью. Заводила друзей, пыталась крутить романы, сбегала с первых свиданий, потому что никто из этих парней не был Мегамозгом, не мог и близко с ним сравниться. Говорила «нет» Мчомену, но специально заигрывала с его чувствами, зная, что если Мачомен перестанет проявлять к ней интерес, Мегамозг перестанет её похищать. Она не могла без этого. Это стало центром её жизни.

Если утром она просыпалась от оргазма, вполне закономерно было заключить, что он в этот момент сбегал из тюрьмы.

Если ночью она просыпалась от оргазма, значит, он проворачивал злодейства без её участия или изобретал что-то.

Иногда оргазмы были днём. Снова планирование, мелкие успешные преступления, подготовка к чему-то крупному. Почти всегда это означало, что он очень скоро снова похитит её, и Роксана проводила день, усиленно тренируя спокойное и равнодушное выражение лица и придумывая реплики, которые она скажет.

Шло время. Она получила приглашение работать на телевидении раньше, чем закончила колледж. Мачомен стал настоящим героем города после многократных подвигов. Мегамозг не терял надежды на мировое господство. Почему-то в его понимании, путь к мировому господству лежал через обязательное сражение с героем с участием роботов, пушек и лазерного шоу.

Он смеялся всё реже. Нет, он смеялся по-прежнему часто, но только в основном это был смех на публику. Безумно возбуждающий, но... Не то. Она по-прежнему чувствовала это. Зато с ней он всегда смеялся по-настоящему.

Их жизнь вошла в стабильный и вполне предсказуемый ритм.

Мегамозг похищал её. Она кричала. Он заставлял её кончить, смеясь над ней, предвкушая, какие новые изобретения он ей продемонстрирует. Она заставляла его думать, что её стон — это стон от страха, боли, побочный эффект его оглушающего спрея, она слишком устала, она растеряна... Только в первые секунды после похищения, после крика она позволяла себе стонать. Он ни о чём не догадывался. Но, возможно, подсел на её крик как на наркотик. Как она на его смех. Он заставлял её кричать и искал новые и новые способы сделать это.

Она спорила с ним, насмехалась над ним, заигрывала с ним, шутила, заставляя смеяться. Она мечтала о том, как он будет вжимать её в кресло и целовать её. Она мечтала почувствовать прикосновение его пальцев. Его губы. Чтобы он смотрел на неё, когда она кончала, чтобы он прижимал её к себе, когда она кончала, чтобы она могла кричать его имя, когда кончала.

Но он всегда был отстранён и подчёркнуто-вежлив, он не прикасался к ней, он не реагировал на её провокации и только его смех позволял ей испытывать невероятное блаженство.

Никто никогда не должен узнать об этом.

Никто никогда.

Особенно он.

Она никогда не смеялась, боясь, что он мог почувствовать то же самое, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, хотя, когда он был рядом и шутил с ней, было тяжело сдерживаться.

Вдруг.

Сумасшедшей здесь была она, но вдруг это работало в обе стороны?

Она научилась получать оргазмы с каменным лицом. Почти.

Она научилась слушать самые смешные шутки с каменным лицом. Почти.

Она привыкла.

Ей нравилось.


	2. II. Мегамозг

Мегамозг начал подозревать, что он сумасшедший, с шестнадцати лет.

Не то, чтобы он вообще когда-нибудь был нормальным, но в основном его потребности и реакции были вполне человеческими. Скидку на инопланетное происхождение ему никогда не давали. Он никогда не был достаточно нормальным, чтобы вписаться в общество, но и достаточно ненормальным, чтобы сильно выбиваться из тех людей, кого это общество отвергло. Не больше, чем нужно, чтобы стать самым выдающимся среди них.

В своём психическом здоровье он до шестнадцати лет не сомневался. Всё, что касалось его головы, было его гордостью.

Но однажды ему пришлось усомниться, нормальный ли он даже по собственным меркам.

Это началось внезапно и он точно знал, с чем это было связано.

С тех пор, когда он впервые увидел Роксану Ричи на фотографии в дешёвой студенческой газете, которую притащил ему Прислужник, он мог думать только о ней. Не только о ней, конечно, он думал о злодейских планах, мировом господстве, ужасных разрушениях, мести Паиньке Ушастому. Но в каждом его плане всё равно его мысли рано или поздно возвращались к ней.

Он вырезал её фотографию из газеты, отрезал вокруг всё лишнее и подолгу смотрел на её лицо, пока измышлял новые способы уничтожить ненавистного Паиньку Ушастого. Самые безжалостные и изощрённые способы приходили ему на ум, когда он видел эту её странную улыбку, горящие глаза и румянец, приоткрытые губы и изгиб шеи. Она была такая красивая. Она досталась не ему.

Паинька Ушастый всегда забирал всё самое лучшее. Поэтому лучшая геройская гибель будет уготована для него.

Когда Мегамозг готовил злодейский план, он иногда забывал, что цель плана — не похищение Роксаны Ричи, а уничтожение Мачомена.

Он обдумал, какими узлами он её свяжет, и из какого материала будет верёвка, чтобы ей было удобно и не было раздражения, куда он поставит её кресло, чтобы она могла оценить масштабы битвы, как он обустроит механизм ямы-ловушки, чтобы она в неё не упала. Какой одеколон он использует и в чём он будет одет. Обязательно нужно будет использовать подводку для глаз и подкрасить пушок на подбородке, чтобы казаться мужественней. Или выщипать его и использовать накладную зловещую бороду, чтобы казаться старше. Что он ей скажет, приветствуя её. Какое первое впечатление окажет. Где он будет стоять, чтобы видеть её лицо. Как он очарует её своей гениальностью, потому что гениальность — лучшее, что у него было. И нужно подобрать гипоаллергенный усыпляющий спрей с идеально рассчитанной дозировкой по её весу и возрасту.

Ну и гигантский Молоток Судьбы, простенький, с шипами, чтобы размазать Паиньку Ушастого по асфальту. И музыка. Нужно было подобрать музыку, достаточно зловещую для него, но всё-таки не слишком тяжёлую, потому что музыкальный вкус Роксаны Ричи мог быть, как у всех девушек её возраста, достаточно нежным. Музыкальные колонки нужно было установить относительно её кресла так, чтобы басы её не оглушали. Или, может, на этот раз без басов. Какие-нибудь мягкие рок-баллады, по крайней мере, на время их первого знакомства. А потом, когда придёт время размазать Паиньку Ушастого, можно включить что-нибудь покрепче.

Впечатлить Роксану Ричи было очень важно. Он должен быть безупречным для этого и план проработан до всех мелочей. Мегамозг разместил её фотографию в центре рабочего стола и подолгу смотрел в её лицо, вдохновляясь.

Если бы он никогда до этого не хотел уничтожить Паиньку Ушастого, он бы захотел это сделать только за то, что тот касался её, когда у неё было такое выражение лица.

Когда, наконец, Мегамозг закончил приготовления, он был счастлив. Он развеселился больше обычного, приказывая Прислужнику начинать операцию.

Когда Прислужник принёс Роксану Ричи, спящую, в логово, Мегамозг почти почувствовал себя настоящим маньяком, разглядывая её и приструнил себя. Нельзя просто так взять и влюбиться без памяти в девушку по фотографии! А вот так, увидев её спящую, можно? Она была такая милая, когда спала и немного подрагивала от снов, которые ей снились. Мегамозг надеялся, что это приятные сны.

Он терпеливо дождался, когда она начнёт просыпаться. Должно быть, она испугается. Проснуться связанной — не лучшая позиция для знакомства. В любом случае, он всё равно никогда не сможет получить её. Она была слишком хороша для него. По крайней мере, она никогда не сможет забыть его.

Роксана Ричи открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Мегамозг улыбнулся и приготовился приветствовать её.

Она закричала.

Мегамозг отпрыгнул от неё, а потом радостно засмеялся. Она была такая милая, такая непосредственная, такая испуганная! Он правда выглядел потрясающе пугающим перед ней и это был тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал.

Крик Роксаны перешёл в стон, она отвернулась и зажмурилась, её дыхание сбилось. Мегамозг запаниковал.

– Эй, не надо опять терять сознание! – встревоженно воскликнул он, бросившись к ней.

Он повернул её лицо к себе, заставив открыть глаза оценивая её зрачки. Её взгляд был помутнённым и расфокусированным. Она должна была оставаться в полном сознании! Эффект спрея проходил мгновенно! Он идеально всё рассчитал! Он не мог так облажаться!

– Прислужник, мы переборщили с дозировкой?

Роксана резко укусила его за палец.

Ох, нет, она всего лишь пыталась его обмануть, притупив бдительность. Очень хитрый ход. Хорошо, хороша, чертовка. Так сразу включилась в игру, так сразу проявила себя. Он в ней не ошибся.

– С характером! – похвалил он её. – Мне нравится!

– Чего ты хочешь? – дрожащим голосом спросила Роксана.

Она боялась его, но так храбро держалась перед ним. Великолепна.

– Чего я хочу? – Мегамозг встал в красивую злодейскую позу, обворожительно улыбаясь. – Прислужник, напомни, чего я хочу?

– На повестке дня мировое господство, сэр.

Роксана повернула голову на голос Прислужника, вытаращилась на него и взвизгнула от страха. Мегамозг испытывал гордость за то, что смог сделать его костюм достаточно ужасающим. Он был почти счастлив. Роксана изо всех сил старалась держаться храбро, отворачиваясь и кусая губы. Она пыталась успокоиться, бросая на него короткие взгляды, оценивая, насколько она в опасности, задыхалась от волнения, но всё равно демонстрировала стойкость. Он правда её впечатлил. И она его впечатлила.

– При чём тут я? – её голос дрожал, её дыхание сбилось, она покраснела и смотрела на него невероятно прекрасными глазами.

Мегамозг снова почувствовал себя извращенцем, потому что ему безумно понравилась её реакция, то, в каком состоянии она была. Это никогда не входило в список его приоритетов, но он готов был похищать и пугать её снова, снова и снова, для того, чтобы видеть её такой.

Мегамозг безумно ненавидел Паиньку Ушастого за то, что тому досталось такое сокровище, что он касался её.

– А ты поможешь заманить в смертельную ловушку одного назойливого паренька, который постоянно мешает моим злым планам и который, вот совпадение, от тебя без ума, – процедил он с яростью.

– Вот ещё, – фыркнула Роксана.

Мегамозг сложил пальцы домиком, улыбаясь ей.

– Тебя не спрашивают. Прислужник! Врубай!

* * *

В тюрьме Мегамозг думал о Роксане Ричи слишком долго и слишком много.

Ему пришлось чётко признаться себе, что он влюбился. Он слышал про любовь с первого взгляда, никогда в неё не верил... Но всё это было на самом деле не так уж важно.

Роксана Ричи была великолепна в своей роли приманки для героя.

Как она храбро держалась! Как она разговаривала с ним! Как она смотрела на него! Мегамозг чувствовал себя самым счастливым только от того, что она так на него смотрела. Его план летел к чертям, а он смеялся, как сумасшедший, зная, что она не сводила с него глаз, кусая свои манящие губы.

Он старался не быть маниакальным извращенцем и не зацикливаться на ней, но... Не мог. Должно быть, так и сходят с ума. Передозировка серотонином, окситоцином или чем-нибудь ещё, что выбрасывал в кровь его влюблённый мозг.

Конечно, Мегамозг проиграл эту битву.

Он пожелал ей приятного вечера на прощанье, а потом его смех застрял в груди, когда он понял, с кем она проведёт приятный вечер.

Он ненавидел Паиньку Ушастого больше всех на свете, потому что у него была Роксана Ричи. Его богиня. Его муза.

В тюрьме он пытался собрать свои мысли и разобраться во всех своих новых чувствах, поэтому не торопился устраивать побег. Что-то с ним происходило. Через три дня он проснулся ночью с весёлым смехом и мыслями о Роксане и снова почувствовал себя сумасшедшим.

Только сумасшедшие начинают смеяться внезапно.

У него, конечно, была уважительная причина — он был влюблён.

Но он никогда не слышал, чтобы влюблённые люди постоянно просыпались ночами от смеха. Тем более, тюрьма не располагала ни к смеху, ни к хорошему настроению, которое взлетало у него словно само по себе.

У него была вторая уважительная причина — он был пришельцем. Что-то с ним было не так, как со всеми людьми, и не только внешне.

Мысли о Роксане поднимали ему настроение. А ещё иногда возбуждали. Или, чувствуя возбуждение, он вспоминал о ней. Он вспоминал, как она кусала губы и как смотрела на него. Её распахнутые испуганные глаза. Ему нравился её страх. Он был извращенцем. По человеческим меркам он точно был извращенцем. Определённо, он её не заслуживал, после того, как думал о ней.

Он не позволял себе трогать себя, думая о ней. Он не хотел быть совсем конченым маньяком. Боль от не снятого напряжения немного отрезвляла. Он не имел права делать это. Она была слишком хороша для него.

Он скучал.

* * *

– Что-то со мной не так, – сказал он Прислужнику, задумчиво глядя в зеркало заднего вида угнанного автомобиля, как здание тюрьмы скрывается из виду.

Он впервые не смеялся во время побега, потому что странные вещи, которые с ним происходили, слишком беспокоили его.

– Я думаю, всё в полном порядке, шэф, – весело сказал Прислужник.

– Со мной что-то происходит. Я не такой как все люди.

– Но вы не человек. Мне кажется, у нас уже был этот разговор, когда вам было семь лет и мы тогда полностью во всём разобрались. Вы не такой, как они, и это нормально.

– Я хочу знать, достаточно ли я нормальный для... Своего народа.

– О, для своего народа вы более, чем нормальный. Вы абсолютно гениальный и очень деятельный, как и все в вашем роду, вы полностью здоровы, гармонично развиты, с крепким полноценным телосложением, вдобавок вы прекрасно адаптировались к условиям этой планеты, поэтому, исходя из моих общих данных, вы полностью и абсолютно нормальный.

– У тебя много знаний о том, как должен полноценно развиваться ребёнок вроде меня. Что насчёт взрослых? Каким я должен быть взрослым, чтобы считаться нормальным?

– О, я не знаю, шэф. Я не успел прочесть справочник. Только руководство для родителей.

– Справочник?

– В бортовом компьютере спасательной капсулы был полный справочник о наших видах.

– Это уже лучше. Где капсула?

– Думаю, Зона 51. Все инопланетные технологии хранятся там.

– Разворачивайся. Мы едем на Зону 51.

* * *

Штурм Зоны 51 удался на славу. Мегамозг впервые порадовался тому, что первым его по-настоящему серьёзным изобретением был дегидратор. Это было достаточно серьёзное оружие, чтобы человеческие технологии ничего не могли ему противопоставить. К тому же, на Зоне 51 у военных и учёных не было личного Мачомена, который мог бы его остановить.

Комендант Зоны был достаточно впечатлён, чтобы, не торгуясь, лично проводить Мегамозга к капсуле. Конечно, это была ловушка, Мегамозг понял это, как только за ним опустилась бронированная дверь. Точнее, знал до того, как начал исполнять план, поэтому Присужник и ждал его снаружи, приводя вторую часть в исполнение.

Это было неважно, потому что перед Мегамозгом была его собственная спасательная капсула, о которой он не думал шестнадцать лет. Люди не смогли получить доступ к ней — она включила защитное поле, как только они попытались что-то с ней сделать. Они многое перепробовали. Лаборатория выглядела так, будто пережила не один взрыв.

Все развитые народы Вселенной были достаточно предусмотрительны и осторожны, чтобы полностью блокировать возможность получения их технологий отсталыми и агрессивными цивилизациями.

Конечно, учёные Зоны были воодушевлены фантазией получить в своё распоряжение инопланетянина, который помог бы им добраться до вожделенных знаний. Люди его всегда недооценивали.

Мегамозг прикоснулся к защитному полю капсулы и оно, мигнув, исчезло, распознав его ДНК. Он повернулся к камере видеонаблюдения и помахал, дав им знать, что он в курсе их планов на капсулу. И на него. Он видел эти фильмы с пришельцами.

Затем Мегамозг открыл капсулу и активировал бортовой компьютер. Всё было в точности, как он помнил.

У него ушло три часа сорок две минуты и пятьдесят шесть секунд, чтобы прочитать и запомнить всё, что там было.

Этого времени военным должно было хватить, чтобы восстановить потери и подтянуть к Зоне дополнительные войска. Если они были достаточно умны, чтобы догадаться о необходимости этого. Конечно, он ведь был Мегамозгом, разве они не слышали о Мегамозге? На их месте он бы ещё немедленно вызвал Мачомена.

Мегамозг видел все эти фильмы с пришельцами, и все супергеройские фильмы, он знал, что военные так ни за что не сделают, чтобы скрыть свои мерзкие секреты. Они ещё не знали, что Мачомен — буквально единственный, кто мог остановить его. Хотя бы на время.

Мегамозг вынул синий кубик из кармана, забросил в спасательную капсулу и регедрировал его прежде чем закрыть.

Потом повернулся к двери, перевёл оружие в режим разрушения и выстрелил.

Через сорок пять секунд он прорвался сквозь оцепление, ещё через пятнадцать бомба, оставленная им в спасательной капсуле, взорвалась, уничтожив всё и окончательно лишив людей шанса добраться до информации, скрытой в капсуле. Было бы круто уничтожить и саму Зону, но на это не было ни времени, ни ресурсов.

Прислужник забрал его на угнанном вооружённом до зубов вертолёте в сопровождении пятнадцати таких же, управляемых его новенькими умботами. Они легко использовали отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы пересесть на истребитель СТЕЛС и полностью скрыться от наблюдения, оставив на память огромные выжженные круги с надписью «не трогайте моё и я вас не трону». В конце концов, какой же он инопланетянин, если ещё ни разу не выжигал круги на полях?

Это было весело, так весело, что он хохотал до упаду. Это было лучшее его преступление, лучший выход и, самое приятное, его никто не остановил.

Потому что Паиньки Ушастого рядом не было.

На какое-то время Мегамозг даже задумался о том, чтобы покинуть Метросити и отправиться туда, где у него не будет вечного соперника, он сможет сделать всё, что пожелает и его никто не остановит. Может быть, захватить себе какое-нибудь маленькое государство, из тех, которые постоянно захватывают все кому не лень мелкие тираны и диктаторы, потом захватить соседнее, ещё, ещё, потом подчинить целый континент, и что ему сделают, когда у него будет империя и собственная армия прихлебателей?

А потом он остановился. Роксана.

Если он покинет Метросити, он никогда больше не увидит Роксану. Разве что, на фотографиях, в объятиях ненавистного Паиньки.

Он не мог. Он уже знал, что не мог.

Он теперь знал, что существа его вида любили лишь однажды и на всю жизнь. Что любовь — это очень редкое сокровище, которое мало кому удавалось найти. Что любовь награждалась тем, что влюблённые испытывали удовольствие вместе и именно это был тот знак, который означал, что сердца навсегда связаны. Он знал, что любил Роксану именно той любовью, которой существа его вида могли любить.

И пусть эта связь была односторонняя, пусть она никогда не сможет ничего подобного почувствовать к нему, потому что она другого вида. Он будет рядом.

Он положит свою жизнь к ногам будущего величия Мачомена, если это позволит ему быть рядом с ней. А когда она надоест Паиньке, ведь существа этого вида были так же полигамны, как люди, когда она ему надоест и он неизбежно разобьёт ей сердце, Мегамозг будет рядом. Чтобы предложить сердце, руку, корону и мировое господство.

Он будет предлагать ей, пока она не согласится.

А до той поры будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

* * *

Через три дня он проснулся от своего смеха.

Он не нашёл ответа на вопрос про смех в бортовом компьютере, но теперь знал, что мозг его вида был слишком развит и слишком сложен, чтобы можно было систематизировать все способности во что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее человеческую науку о психологии.

Вполне возможно, его смех означал, что он всё-таки был сумасшедшим.

Или так организм реагировал на невозможность установить связь с его возлюбленной. Или и то, и другое.

Просыпаясь так, он уже не мог уснуть и начинал изобретать новые и новые злые планы. Он не торопился выходить из логова и начинать действовать, потому что хотел как следует подготовиться. И в его планах обязательно должна участвовать Роксана и она точно должна быть в безопасности. На Паиньку Ушастого никакой надежды, Мегамозг слишком хорошо его знал, этот пижон разрушал вокруг себя гораздо больше, чем спасал.

Потом Мегамозг начал просыпаться от смеха каждую ночь и ему пришлось спать урывками днём.

Потом он понял, что если не увидит Роксану, окончательно сойдёт с ума от этого навязчивого смеха, потому что перестал различать, когда он смеялся, потому что ему было весело, а когда — потому что был сумасшедшим.

Когда он, наконец, её увидел, он был счастлив. Она спала, она была такая красивая и, испугавшись своих извращённых фантазий, Мегамозг приказал Прислужнику надеть на неё мешок, чтобы не видеть её манящего лица, пока она была без сознания. Он смеялся, предвкушая, как она будет впечатлена и немного испугана, как снова будет храбриться и дерзить ему, кусать губы и смотреть на него. Он был счастлив, когда она просто была рядом с ним.

Шло время.

Роксана быстро перестала его бояться, но всегда вскрикивала, когда он начинал угрожать ей новым изобретением, а он всегда радостно смеялся, как маньяк, почувствовавший страх жертвы. Это была извращённая, безумная, неправильная, запретная любовь.

Когда она стонала после пробуждения, она была прекрасна, как богиня, а он ненавидел себя за то, какой он извращенец и о чём он думал. Мешка на её голове было недостаточно, чтобы перестать её хотеть, даже если он не видел её румянца, приоткрытых губ и дурманящих глаз. Он знал, что она никогда не должна понять его чувств, это навсегда оттолкнёт её. Он сам боялся этих чувств, безумно неправильных и того удовольствия, которое он испытывал, заставляя её кричать и глядя в её лицо.

Он мучил её, но убил бы любого, кто посмел бы бросить хотя бы тень на неё, кто посмел бы причинить ей малейшее страдание. Только не себя. Себя он убить не мог, хотя и ввязывался в эти самоубийственные бои с супергероем. Он ненавидел себя за это.

По крайней мере, Роксана никогда не выражала яростного протеста против того, чтобы он так поступал с ней. Если бы она потребовала, он бы, наверное, навсегда отпустил её, шпионя издалека, чтобы унять боль от того, что не мог быть рядом.

Но она ничего не говорила об этом. Если совсем поддаться своим сумасшедшим мыслям, можно было бы легко убедить себя, что ей это нравилось. Она так привыкла к нему, что иногда выглядела счастливой, словно радовалась, обнаружив себя похищенной. Но Мегамозг уже знал, что был сумасшедшим. Таким суждениям доверять нельзя, от них остался бы один шаг до пропасти, до того, чтобы причинить ей настоящую боль, и тогда он никогда не смог бы простить себя.

Он был готов пережить что угодно, чтобы она была рядом. Всегда рядом.

Он проигрывал Паиньке Ушастому снова, снова и снова.

Каждый раз проходило три дня после их встречи, прежде чем он снова начинал смеяться по ночам. Иногда он был перевозбуждён мыслями о ней, но не трогал себя. Никогда. Их связь была односторонняя. Он не чувствовал её, когда ей было хорошо, этого одновременного экстаза, обещанного влюблённым в справочнике. Хотя её идеальный парень наверняка делал ей слишком хорошо, но нет, нельзя было думать об этом. Значит, она могла почувствовать его. Он не знал наверняка. Но он не хотел заставлять её чувствовать то, чего она бы не хотела, посягать на неё. Не так.

Даже мысль о том, чтобы трогать себя, фантазируя о ней, приносила отвращение.

Он терпел разлуку столько, сколько мог, чаще просыпаясь по ночам от смеха. Потом похищал её, не смея её касаться даже мимолётно, пока она спала. Она была дерзкая и храбрая, она заставляла его искренне радоваться каждый раз, смеяться снова по-настоящему. Кроме неё ничего не могло поднять ему настроение. Как наркотик.

Его тянуло к ней, он был связан с ней. Жаль, что она не могла почувствовать к нему ничего подобного, но... По-крайней мере, она не отталкивала его, разговаривала с ним, пыталась узнать его секреты, угрожала, дразнила его, шутила с ним и болтала с Прислужником, как со старым другом. Она никогда не плакала, не пугалась так сильно, чтобы потерять самообладание, не требовала отпустить её. Как будто её устраивало такое положение. Она выглядела счастливой, даже если это обман зрения.

Этого было почти достаточно для счастья.

Иногда он смотрел на Роксану, в её глаза и мог думать только о том, как сильно он хотел вжимать её в кресло и целовать, как сильно он хотел касаться её, ласкать её, чтобы её стон, который она всегда издавала, просыпаясь, стал стоном при бодрствовании, стоном удовольствия, чтобы ей было хорошо в его руках. Он так сильно этого хотел.

Всегда, и с годами его желание не становилось меньше.

Он был сумасшедшим, он был извращенцем, он был маньяком, который получал удовольствие, связывая свою жертву, чистую, невинную жертву, узел за узлом, крепко, прочно и думая о том, что мог бы сделать с ней, но никогда, никогда не сделает.

Он мог. Она была в его власти, он всегда мог.

Он мог целовать её шею, он мог лизать её кожу, он мог вдыхать её запах, он мог терзать её губы, вжимать её тело в постель под собой, раздеть её, держать её руки, раздвинуть её ноги и двигаться, двигаться в ней, слушая её крик, её стоны, своё имя, слетающее с её губ, глядя в её глаза, пожирая её рот, снова, снова, снова.

Он хотел чувствовать её руки, чтобы её ногти впивались в его кожу, чтобы её ноги обнимали его крепко, чтобы она ритмично дышала под ним в его ухо, чтобы её голос был тонким и протяжным, чтобы ей было хорошо, чтобы она забыла обо всём на свете, чтобы он обо всём, обо всём забыл, только она, только их сплетённые тела. Чтобы она любила его. Чтобы она сказала, что любит.

В своих фантазиях он заходил так далеко, как только мог, пока не начинал задыхаться от боли от невозможности прикоснуться к себе и получить разрядку. Он так наказывал себя. Он ненавидел себя.

Он сходил с ума от маниакального смеха, думая о ней.

Он был ужасен.

Он был самым большим чудовищем, которое только можно вообразить. Чудовищем по людским меркам, чудовищем по меркам своего народа. Извращенец. Маньяк.

Она была слишком хороша для него.

Светлый, чистый ангел с самым волшебным голосом, с самым пьянящим взглядом, с самыми манящими губами, которых ему не дано целовать никогда. Он любил её взгляд, когда он смеялся, становящийся тёмным, пронзительным и как будто голодным, такой обманчивый, такой манящий. Её стон, когда она просыпалась, связанная, одурманенная, её стон звучал так волшебно. Убил бы за этот стон. Убил бы себя, чтобы не дать себе её коснуться. Когда-нибудь придётся.

У его умботов был специальный протокол на тот день, когда он окончательно сойдёт с ума, перестанет себя контролировать и причинит ей боль, набросившись на неё. Для Прислужника было готово письмо с распоряжениями что делать в тот день, когда его умботы убьют его. У него не было письма для Роксаны. Он хотел бы попросить у неё прощения, но знал, что не сожалел бы ни о чём, умирая. Он был чудовищем, конечно, он бы не жалел.

Он старался не допустить полного сумасшествия.

Роксана никогда не должна узнать о том, что он на самом деле чувствовал к ней.

Иначе он навсегда потеряет её.

Он не мог отпустить её.

Никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю, пока Роксана ловит кайф и наслаждается жизнью я мучаю Мегамозга. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.


	3. III. Роксана

Роксане долго пришлось привыкать к тому, что быть влюблённой в пришельца сопряжено с некоторыми сложностями. Он действительно был особенным и она была уверена, что те ощущения, которые он заставлял её испытывать — результат чего-то инопланетного, и природу этого она понять не могла. Не то чтобы она когда-нибудь была против.

Её жизнь стала сплошной необходимостью постоянно держать лицо.

Оргазмы на планёрках, совещаниях, во время съёмок, на вечеринках и приёмах. Они становились менее частыми, но всё так же заставали её врасплох. Они давно перестали быть такими же интенсивными, как когда Мегамозг хохотал рядом с ней после её криков во время исполнения злодейских планов, поэтому это было не так сложно, как в первый год, когда она только училась дышать ровно, пока всё её тело трясло от удовольствия. Не меняться в лице. Позволить себе снисходительную улыбку в этот момент.

Но иногда оргазмы бывали часто. Слишком часто. Будто он находил сборник анекдотов.

А иногда прекращалось слишком надолго. Как будто ему было слишком плохо, чтобы смеяться.

Но это не было неправильным. Она ни за что в жизни не отказалась бы от этого.

Сколько вообще земных мужчин могли похвастаться тем, что дарили как минимум один оргазм своей женщине в неделю? А сколько из них могли похвастаться тем, что это всегда были множественные оргазмы? Роксана никогда не чувствовала себя полностью удовлетворённой без серии множественных оргазмов, вызванных его смехом. И хотя бы одного бурного. Для неё похищение было не особо удачным, если она не могла заставить его долго и искренне смеяться. Если это были простые смешки, она возвращалась домой настолько перевозбуждённой и неудовлетворённой, что ей хотелось рыдать. Неважно, если она кончила пять раз, важно, насколько сильно она кончила, потому что если это было похоже на то, чего она могла добиться сама руками и игрушками, этого было недостаточно.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее она привыкала и тем больше ей требовалось. Сначала серии оргазмов ей хватало, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого желания минимум на три дня, но со временем ей стало этого мало. Она хотела не просто оргазм, она хотела Мегамозга.

Она чувствовала себя помешенной на сексе нимфоманкой.

Иногда она мечтала о том, чтобы Мегамозг её изнасиловал. Иногда она чувствовала, что заслуживала, чтобы он сделал это так грубо и жёстко, как только мог, но только сильнее истекала влагой от таких мыслей, потому что ей было плевать, насколько грубым он был бы, если бы только он был в ней. Она хотела почувствовать даже боль, даже это принесло бы немыслимое удовольствие. Любой нормальный злодей давно бы сделал это, не дожидаясь её просьб или разрешения. Насилие над женщинами буквально обязательный атрибут преступности. Но будь она проклята, если Мегамозгу это хоть раз пришло в голову! Она надевала самые откровенные платья, предчувствуя похищения, пользовалась духами с феромонами, но быстро поняла, что человеческие феромоны на него не действовали, а когда от обиды углубилась в тему, узнала, что и на людей они не сильно-то действовали, по крайней мере те, которые были разрешены законом.

Она играла с ним в игру, закидывая ногу на ногу, когда на ней были надеты лишь полупрозрачные тончайшие трусики и чулки, ажурную резинку которых было видно под линией платья, а Мегамозг ничего не делал, но только начинал крепко связывать её ноги несколько следующих раз. Она знала, что он наверняка касался её ног в чулках, когда делал это и могла с удовольствием оценить, насколько качественные это были узлы.

Однажды она не надела чулки. Он не связал ей ноги, но почти не поворачивался в её сторону, а она так и не смогла заставить его рассмеяться по-настоящему за всё похищение. Это было обидно и она больше не повторяла такую ошибку.

Когда платье было слишком коротким, она была привязана к чему-то стоя.

Когда она специально не надевала лифчик или выбирала самое глубокое декольте, он связывал её руки впереди или привязывал к подлокотникам кресла.

Он как будто пытался уберечь от себя её скромность, которой у неё никогда не было.

Скромность? Ей было не до скромности, когда он был рядом.

Как она хотела почувствовать его губы на своём перевозбуждённом клиторе, чтобы её разведённые ноги были прочно привязаны к ножкам стула, а не, как всегда, вместе... И его язык. Или хотя бы его пальцы. Или хотя бы его смех, пожалуйста, Мегамозг.

Она откровенно заигрывала, медленно облизывала губы, говоря с ним плавно, томно, с придыханием.

Чем более рискованно она себя с ним вела, тем более отстранённым и безупречно-вежливым он становился, и это только сильнее заводило и злило. Невероятно злило. Как он мог игнорировать её?

Он называл её соблазнительницей, но словно не понимал, что она делала это специально. Возможно, она никогда не была достаточно привлекательной для него, ведь она не была синей, у неё была крошечная голова, невыразительные глаза и тело с достаточно пышными формами, несколько больше его тела... Возможно, на его родной планете такие женщины считались слишком некрасивыми. Было немного больно от того, что он никогда не захочет её. Хотеть получить его любовь было немыслимой наглостью. Фантазировать об этом одинокими ночами...

Она не могла ему сказать, что она чувствовала и столкнуться с его непониманием и отвращением. Её сердце не выдержало бы.

Но Мегамозг хотя бы смеялся. Он всегда смеялся с ней. Как же ей было хорошо, когда он смеялся... Он обожал, когда она кричала, она делала это для него. Стонать от оргазма после крика было почти безопасно, потому что он не мог знать, почему она стонала. Она убедила его, что у неё редкий побочный эффект от его усыпляющего спрея и он ничего не смог сделать с рецептурой, чтобы это изменить. Поэтому она могла позволить себе один или два стона. Если бы только он касался её в этот момент.

Было очень сложно шутить и острить с ним, слушать его шутки, и не смеяться, особенно после хорошего, расслабляющего оргазма. Она старалась делать скептическое лицо, даже когда он изо всех сил старался её развеселить. После этого равнодушно слушать анекдоты от коллег было плёвым делом. Про неё говорили, что у неё нет чувства юмора, другие вообще упрекали в том, что у неё нет эмоций.

Пусть. По крайней мере, она не рисковала дать понять Мегамозгу, что они крепко связаны неведомой силой и не рисковала тем, что потеряет его.

Но как же трудно было сдерживать рвущийся наружу счастливый смех, когда он был рядом, дурачился и болтал. Иногда, когда он похищал её после особо тяжёлой недели, она действительно хотела рассмеяться от облегчения.

Роксана любила его, она чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним, она возвращалась домой после похищений как после бурного и особо успешного свидания и когда не видела его слишком долго, ей начинало не хватать его до боли в сердце.

Боже, она чувствовала себя в отношениях с парнем, с которым она не то что не встречалась, они никогда не были друзьями. И она даже знала, что недостаточно привлекательна для него.

И этого становилось мало, слишком мало.

Она иногда ненавидела Мегамозга за то, что он не давал ей того, чего она хотела больше всего, за то, что не была в его вкусе и не могла привлечь его. Она ненавидела Мачомена за плоские небрежные и иногда пошловатые шуточки, в том числе в адрес её с Мегамозгом странных отношений, за фальшивый роман на публику, за то, что он всегда отнимал у неё Мегамозга и причинял ему боль. Она ненавидела себя за то, как сильно хотела Мегамозга несмотря на всё, что он делал.

Она радовалась тому, что он всегда связывал её, потому что иначе давно бы набросилась на него. Она радовалась, что всегда могла заставить его смеяться, чтобы почувствовать облегчение на пару дней и не быть после этого озабоченной фурией хотя бы немного.

У неё возникали навязчивые фантазии: найти его очередное логово, застать его врасплох, поцеловать его, прижимая к какому-нибудь злодейскому устройству. Или, когда они будут забавляться этими вечными суперзлодейскими играми и он, потеряв бдительность, приблизит лицо к её лицу, поцеловать его.

Потом она напоминала себе, что не привлекала его.

В конце концов, независимо от своей мотивации, он вёл себя как джентльмен с ней, насколько только по-джентльменски может себя вести серийный похититель. Ох, она не могла начать домогаться его, зная, что для него это будет неприятным открытием. Иногда только эта мысль и останавливала.

Но, господи, как же сильно она его хотела.

* * *

Однажды она чуть не засмеялась. А потом весь остаток похищения всматривалась Мегамозгу в лицо в попытках понять, почувствовал он что-то или нет. Уловив, что она не в настроении шутить, он больше не смеялся с ней.

Она убила бы Мачомена за то, что тот опять ввалился в самый неподходящий момент. Если бы она могла это контролировать, она бы вообще запретила себя спасать. Если бы Мегамозг когда-нибудь не захотел отдавать её.

Она думала о нём, думала, думала.

Работа на износ отвлекала ненадолго. Посиделки с друзьями допоздна отвлекали ненадолго. Танцы в клубе отвлекали ненадолго. К концу вечера она была готова убить любого, кто попробовал бы к ней подкатить, но только пронзала смельчака взглядом и уточняла «Ты же знаешь, кто мой парень, верно?», а потом с удовольствием наблюдала, как менялось его лицо, буквально видела, как он пытался понять, кто именно из этих двоих её парень и кто страшнее. Ох уж эти проклятые слухи, убила бы того, кто их пустил. Всё бы отдала, чтобы эти слухи были правдой.

А потом она не могла спать, пока не доводила себя до оргазма. Как это было тяжело без его смеха, без его глаз. Смазка с афродизиаком, самые мощные игрушки. Это едва работало и она кричала его имя в подушку, надушенную его туалетной водой, трахая себя, чтобы кончить и получить, наконец, расслабление, чтобы уснуть. Маньячка. Извращенка.

Она считала дни до нового похищения. Наконец, он вошёл в ритм и делал это ровно раз в неделю. Невыносимо долго. Ждать ещё больше половины!

И Мачомен. Мачомен никогда не заставлял себя ждать.

Он был бы отличным другом, если бы Роксана не ненавидела его по расписанию раз в неделю, когда он появлялся там, где она не хотела его видеть.

* * *

– Рокси, ты идёшь со мной.

– Не иду.

Роксана закрыла ногой холодильник и вывалила на стол всё, что держала в руках.

– Гала-фестиваль бывает раз в год, ты идёшь.

– Нож, – Роксана протянула руку и в ней тут же появился нож, Мачомен чуть смазался и оказался левее, чем был.

Она яростно покромсала на куски банан, киви, дыню и абрикос, а потом подбросила нож в воздух и он исчез. Не поднимая глаз, Роксана выложила куски фруктов на бисквит и начала укладывать сверху шарики мороженого.

– Рокси, – позвал Мачомен.

Она не откликнулась, подняла руку и в ней снова оказался нож, чтобы она могла нарезать клубнику.

– Рокси. Роксана!

– Что? – она отвлеклась от увлекательного занятия по потрошению фруктов и посмотрела на Мачомена.

– Роксана, мы должны быть там через час.

– Нет! – она бросила нож в Мачомена и, не глядя, снова вернулась к блюду, начав крошить шоколадную плитку на мелкие кусочки.

– Я не могу появиться на Гала-фестивале один!

– Я не могу появиться на Гала-фестивале в тот день месяца, когда я больше всего хочу убивать! – рявкнула в ответ Роксана и принялась фигурно выдавливать взбитые сливки.

– Рокси, я люблю, когда ты набрасываешься на мэра с неудобными вопросами, он бегает от тебя и прячется за кашпо с пальмами, а ты достаёшь его оттуда с королевской невозмутимостью.

– Я не люблю! – Роксана требовательно протянула руку, схватила из воздуха нож и снова начала кромсать банан и клубнику.

– Рокси, пожалуйста, ты нужна мне.

– Мне нужен мой бананово-клубнично-фруктово-мороженный бисквит со взбитыми сливками, шоколадной крошкой, суфле, безе, карамельным топингом и листиком мяты и самая слезливая глупая мелодрама в мире, которую я смогу найти, тёплый плед, одиночество и рыдать весь вечер над какой-нибудь Анной-Марией и Хулио, больше мне сегодня ничего не нужно.

– Господи, Рокси, просто заведи себе уже мужчину!

С огромным удовольствием и злым рычанием Роксана метнула в Мачомена нож, на этот раз посмотрев, где именно он находился.

– Рокси, проведёшь чудный вечер, расслабишься, – Мачомен поймал нож без видимой помощи суперспособностей.

– Я не расслаблюсь, пока не съём тонну мороженного и взбитых сливок, – огрызнулась Роксана.

– Эй, да что плохого может случиться? Мегамозг в тюрьме, он до тебя не доберётся.

– Дай нож, – Роксана снова подняла ладонь и в ней появился нож, который она тут же снова метнула в его улыбающуюся физиономию.

– Эй, Рокси, тебе действительно нужно сегодня расслабиться, выпить вина.

– Я не пью вино.

– Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь пиво с байкерами в баре «Тухлый Эл» под AC\DC в поисках принца, который подойдёт пот твои извращённые стандарты, но, может, сегодня шампанское и Тарья Турунен?

– Шпионишь за мной?

– Слежу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало.

– Нож.

Нож появился и она снова его метнула.

– Ещё.

Она снова метнула нож.

– Ещё.

Ещё три раза и последний она опустила на стол перед собой, устало выдохнув и засунула в рот ложку взбитых сливок с кусочком банана.

– Всё?

– Всё.

– Поехали?

– Мне нечего надеть.

Мачомен тут же протянул вешалку с платьем, шуршащим серебряными чешуйками.

– Боже, Диор? – взвизгнула Роксана.

– Да. И я достал твои любимые духи, которые кончились у тебя полгода назад.

– Я тебя убью.

– В очередь, детка.

– Что я тебе должна?

– Выпьешь со мной шампанского?

Роксана фыркнула.

– Я не пью.

– Да брось, Мегамозг похищал тебя три дня назад, он не сделает это сегодня. К тому же, я буду рядом, тебе ничего не угрожает.

– Лучше похищение Мегамозгом, чем открытие Гала-фестиваля, – искренне возразила Роксана. – Ты хоть представляешь, какие вопросы мне будут задавать на камеру? Всё бы отдала, чтоб он забрал меня оттуда.

– Пожалуйста, Рокси! Можешь метнуть в меня нож ещё три раза!

– Четыре.

– Хорошо.

– Не сегодня, я уже выпустила пар. Убери мой ужин в холодильник. Я убью тебя, если сливки осядут.

Роксана забрала платье и пошла одеваться.

Как хорошо иметь друга, в которого можно швырять ножи и разбивать об его голову что-нибудь тяжёлое! Как она понимала Мегамозга, который делал это в гораздо больших масштабах...

* * *

Роксана снова видела свой самый любимый сон о том, как Мегамозг ритмично и жёстко вдалбливал её в кровать, выгибая спину и крича её имя перед тем, как проснуться от долгого оргазма. Возможно, она простонала его имя, просыпаясь, но на этот раз после оргазма туман в её голове не отступил и ей так же хотелось спать, словно она и не проснулась вовсе. Его смех затух.

– О нет, я не готова...

– Ко злу нельзя быть готовым, мисс Ричи, – его голос пробирал её до костей и дёргал за ниточки её пьяной души. О нет. У неё так же кружилась голова, во рту было сладко. Мегамозг... Роксана постаралась собраться.

– Ты похищал меня три дня назад, почему так рано?

– Потому что хочу.

Она чуть не застонала от этих слов и от прилива свежего прохладного воздуха, когда он сдёрнул мешок с её головы и она, пьяно моргая, попыталась посмотреть на него. Он был слишком горяч, а она была слишком пьяна. Она ела что-нибудь или нет? Ела или нет? Даже если ела, вид Мегамозга в обтягивающей коже с шипами выбивал всякие остатки разума из её головы.

– Пожалуйста, – попросила она как можно более смиренным голосом, – Мне нельзя здесь находиться, я правда не была готова к тому, что ты меня похитишь, я выпила два бокала шампанского на голодный желудок, чёрт возьми, а теперь ещё и ты...

Чёрт возьми, Мачомен сказал что он в тюрьме, что он не заберёт её, что она может выпить и чувствовать себя в безопасности! О господи, если бы она ждала похищения, она бы была готова. Где был чёртов супергерой в тот единственный раз, когда ей нужно было его спасение?

– Вам плохо, мисс Ричи? – мягко спросил Мегамозг.

– Мне хорошо-о-о, – тут же отозвалась Роксана, откинувшись в кресле, глядя на него и вытянув ноги. – Если бы кто-то ещё и туфли снял...

У него было такое растерянное и удивлённое лицо, такой милый, красивый, с лёгким румянцем на щеках и на кончиках ушей, а его взгляд... Ох, она была окончательно и бесповоротно пьяна, но он хотя бы, как всегда, был собран и в полном сознании. Что было бы, если бы они оба выпили? Роксана чуть не хихикнула, укусив свои губы в последний момент и застонала от возбуждения от мыслей, которые к ней пришли.

– Пожалуйста, Мегамозг! Отошли меня домой с Прислужником, пока я не наделала глупостей, за которые мне будет стыдно и забери меня завтра трезвую, и послезавтра, и хоть каждый день бери меня, пожалуйста.

Она прикусила язык, чтобы не продолжить: «Бери меня, бери меня здесь, сейчас, каждый день, в кровати, на столе, на полу, бери когда хочешь и как хочешь». Ох, он был таким красивым...

– Ты не можешь натворить глупости. Ты связана, – строго сказал Мегамозг лекторским тоном, вышагивая вокруг в своей сексуально-злодейской манере. – Вдобавок. Ты не можешь диктовать мне условия.

Если бы... Какой наивный! Могла! Могла натворить! И прямо сейчас натворит!

– А если я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, за это? – она сделала свой голос самым сексуальным, каким только когда-нибудь получалось.

Ей показалось, что на лице Мегамозга на мгновение появилась паника, а потом он нажал на какую-то кнопку, чтобы вызвать умботов. Роксана вскрикнула, как всегда, когда он делал что-то резкое, чтобы испугать её, но он, против обыкновения, не рассмеялся от удовольствия видеть её страх. Может быть, слишком наигранно?

– Почему ты не смеёшься? – Роксана надулась и нахмурила брови. – Я вообще-то кричала.

– Я думаю, – отмахнулся Мегамозг, строго глядя на неё, будто она провалила экзамен.

– Ты думаешь над моим зама-а-анчивым предложением? – Роксана снова попытала удачи, закинув ногу на ногу, как она любила делать и напомнила ему томно и с придыханием. – Всё что угодно, Мегамо-озг...

Любой нормальный мужчина давно бы понял это! Но Мегамозг снова скользил по ней словно невидящим взглядом, уйдя глубоко в своё планирование и полностью игнорируя её жалкие попытки достучаться до него. Его голос, задумчивый, небрежный, как будто ему действительно было всё равно, что она изгалялась тут перед ним, кажется, уже насквозь мокрая.

– Я думаю, если запрограммировать одного из моих умботов оставить пару небольших круглых синяков у тебя на шее в самом видном месте, достаточно ли это, в сочетании с тем, что ты сейчас пьяна, разозлит нашего общего друга в трико, чтобы он потерял голову от ревности и обезумел?

Вот! Наконец-то! Наконец-то его гениальные мысли пошли в правильном направлении! Осталось доказать ему, что он может сделать не только это. Всё что угодно, лишь бы добраться до заклятого врага. Он был злодей, все дороги открыты. Роксана призывно откинула голову, улыбаясь ему.

– Ты не можешь сам это сделать, чтобы проверить?

Мегамозг отскочил, врезался спиной в стол и поспешно обошёл его, как будто её шея превратилась в монстра, от которого нужно было спрятаться.

– Нет.

Господи, в голосе само спокойствие и невозмутимость, а сам только что шарахнулся от неё! 

– Ненавижу тебя! – Роксана дёрнулась в его сторону и попыталась вырваться из верёвок, чтобы добраться до него и придушить на месте. – Ненавижу тебя! Я недостаточно хороша для тебя, да? Я должна, чёрт возьми, летать и стрелять лазерами из глаз, чтоб ты хотя бы на меня посмотрел? Почему ты так зациклился на нём?

Не плакать! Не плакать! Не плакать! Можно кричать, нельзя плакать! Потом поплачет, дома...

– Потому что он... Потому что он мешает мне захватить мир.

– И что ты сделаешь с миром, когда захватишь его? – зашипела она.

Мегамозг чуть повёл бровью.

– Твой парень слишком идеальный, чтобы я отвлекался от планирования его уничтожить на более лёгкие решения.

Идеальный? Идеальный? Этот засранец напоил её, а потом бросил одну, а потом не удосужился обеспокоиться, где она, как она, в тот единственный раз, когда ей действительно было нужно, чтобы он защитил её, спас вовремя и не позволил опозориться. Идеальный? Эгоистичный, самовлюблённый, безответственный засранец! С какой стати он идеальный? Кто его вообще считает идеальным, кроме Мегамозга и всей этой безумной толпы фанатов?

– Ты уже соскучилась по нашему любимому Мистеру Идеальная Причёска? – глумливо протянул Мегамозг, не обращая на её потуги внимания. – Давай позовём его на помощь?

– Ненавижу его! Ненавижу! – рявкнула Роксана и начала передразнивать Мачомена, насмешливо растягивая слова. – Мегамозг надёжно упрятан в тюрьму и тебе ничего не угрожает, Рокси! Сегодня будет отличная вечеринка, идём со мной, Рокси! Выпей бокальчик, Рокси! Расслабься, Рокси! Почему ты никогда не смеёшься, Рокси? Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, Рокси! Со мной тебе ничего не угрожает, Рокси! Ещё бокальчик, Рокси! Выслушай мою новую остроту, которую я придумал про Мегамозга, Рокси! А теперь сфотографируемся для таблоидов, Рокси! Я всегда рядом, Рокси! Ещё бокальчик, Рокси! Нет, ты не пьяна, Рокси! Не бойся, Рокси, я с тебя глаз не спущу! Он не посмеет тебя коснуться, Рокси! Ненавижу! Ненавижу, когда меня называют Рокси! Пошёл он к чёрту!

Мегамозг засмеялся и ей внезапно стало так хорошо, что она, замолчав, застонала, выгнувшись, но смех был слишком коротким, оргазм был слишком коротким.

– Да, пожалуйста, ещё!

Роксана открыла глаза и потянулась к Мегамозгу, который оказался рядом, буквально, в шаге от неё и выглядел так, будто его испугал её стон.

– Ещё раз, Мегамозг, – она облизнула губы, а он, вытаращившись на неё, снова отступил и ударился спиной об стол.

– Ещё раз что?

Он был таким испуганным, удивлённым и непорочным, будто никогда в жизни не слышал женских стонов, не видел женского оргазма и вообще, наверное, понятия не имел, что делают мужчина и женщина, которых тянет друг к другу. Огромные распахнутые глаза, румянец, приоткрытые губы и растерянная поза — и это суперзлодей?

– Боже, какой ты невинный! – с восхищением выдохнула она и рассмеялась от вида его наивности, не успев укусить себя и остановиться.

Его глаза расширились и он выгнулся, схватившись за стол и застонал.

– Роксана! – закричал он, откинув голову.

Роксана потянулась к нему, наслаждаясь видом. Он был таким, каким она себе представляла его во время оргазма, боже, какой красивый.

Боже, смех действительно работал в обе стороны, а она думала, что всё это только глупая фантазия...

Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на неё.

Как же она его любила...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я оборвала на самом интересном месте, но, поверьте, так надо.


	4. IV. Мегамозг

Мегамозг перестал смеяться и возбуждённо прикусил губу, услышав, что Роксана просыпалась с долгим, протяжным стоном. Он любил этот звук и любил воображать, как она издавала бы такой стон, но в его руках. Впервые, сколько он помнил, её стон перешёл в слова.

– Мегамо-озг... О нет, я не готова...

– Ко злу нельзя быть готовым, мисс Ричи, – немедленно поддразнил он её.

– Ты похищал меня три дня назад, почему так рано? – её голос со сна был таким тягучим, уставшим и ленивым. Прекрасным.

Потому что он не переставал думать о ней и о том, как её смех застрял в её груди три дня назад и как сильно это возбуждало. Потому что он смеялся три ночи и это почти облегчало боль. Потому что у него был уже готов очередной провальный план, да и какая разница, насколько план готов, если всё равно проигрывать. Потому что он увидел тот видеорепортаж с ежегодного фестиваля, где она на красной дорожке в этом облегающем платье в пол из серебряных чешуйчатых блёсток держала под локоть проклятого Мачемена и улыбалась, чёрт возьми, ему, её прекрасные глаза сияли, как звёзды, а губы Мачомена кривились в ухмылке и он беззвучно насмешливо двигал ими «Только попробуй». Потому что, если Мегамозг не сделает так, чтобы Мачомен выбил из него весь дух и надолго заставил думать о чём-то другом, вроде срастающихся рёбер и рассечённой на лице кожи, он сойдёт с ума.

Мегамозг обошёл Роксану сзади и стянул мешок с её головы.

– Потому что хочу, – выдохнул он злодейским голосом.

– Пожалуйста, – Роксана откинула голову, обнажая горло под его тяжёлым взглядом, и посмотрела на него затуманенными глазами. – Мне нельзя здесь находиться, я правда не была готова к тому, что ты меня похитишь, я выпила два бокала шампанского на голодный желудок, чёрт возьми, а теперь ещё и ты...

Мегамозг почувствовал лёгкий укол вины, но быстро заглушил его.

– Вам плохо, мисс Ричи?

– Мне хорошо-о-о, – простонала она, выгнув шею, и зажмурилась, поведя плечами и её полупрозрачная шаль, которую он тщательно укладывал, чтобы скрыть от глаз её кожу, соскользнула, обнажая плечи. – Если бы кто-то ещё и туфли снял...

Он замер. Он отослал Прислужника изображать Роксану на фестивале, чтобы её не хватились пока план не будет готов к исполнению, и не мог теперь позвать его на помощь и заставить привести в порядок её одежду и, возможно, помочь ей снять туфли, состоящие из сплошных сложно переплетённых чёрных кожаных ремешков, с этих маленьких сексуальных ножек, которых он не должен касаться.

О нет. О нет, о нет, о нет, она была пьяна.

Он был пьян ею, поэтому они были почти на равных.

О нет. Два пьяных человека в одном помещении.

– Пожалуйста, Мегамозг! – призывно застонала она. – Отошли меня домой с Прислужником, пока я не наделала глупостей, за которые мне будет стыдно и забери меня завтра трезвую, и послезавтра, и хоть каждый день бери меня, пожалуйста.

Мегамозг медленно тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не думать, как двусмысленно звучало то, что она сказала, особенно о том смысле, который он хотел слышать в этих словах. Её голос, её пьяный голос был таким... Дурманящим. Где взять столько сил?

– Ты не можешь натворить глупости. Ты связана, – строго сказал он, обходя её, сложив пальцы домиком. – Вдобавок. Ты не можешь диктовать мне условия.

– А если я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, за это? – она прикусила губу, глядя из-под ресниц.

Мегамозг нажал кнопку на панели управления и из-под потолка к ним спустилась группа вооружённых умботов, зловеще перебирая пулемётными лентами. Движение холодного воздуха от них немного отрезвляло.

Роксана вскрикнула, хотя уже видела таких раньше, и Мегамозг укусил себя за щёку, разглядывая её и думая над её словами. Он бы, конечно, оглушил её, дождался Прислужника и отправил домой, но не после того, как она попросила его об этом. Зло не занималось благотворительностью. Только если бы она вообще не вспомнила, что он её похищал. Что у него было для временной амнезии кроме палки-забывалки? Нужно изобрести для неё луч амнезии на случай, если такое когда-нибудь повторится.

Роксана наклонила голову и тяжело вздохнула.

– Почему ты не смеёшься? – сердито спросила она. – Я вообще-то кричала.

– Я думаю, – ответил Мегамозг.

– Ты думаешь над моим зама-а-анчивым предложением? – со стоном протянула она и он увидел, как она закидывает ногу на ногу, воспользовавшись глубоким вырезом на платье до середины бедра. – Всё что угодно, Мегамо-озг...

Ох, а он-то считал, что это платье более пристойное, чем всё, что она носила.

Чёрт.

Почему ей всегда нужно делать именно это ногами? Почему это было сексуальнее, чем когда на ней были короткие юбки? Как её фарфоровая кожа выглядела на блестящих серебряных чешуйках платья...

Нет.

– Я думаю, если запрограммировать одного из моих умботов оставить пару небольших круглых синяков у тебя на шее в самом видном месте, достаточно ли это, в сочетании с тем, что ты сейчас пьяна, разозлит нашего общего друга в трико, чтобы он потерял голову от ревности и обезумел?

– Ты не можешь сам это сделать, чтобы проверить? – она наклонила голову, подставляя шею и он поспешно сделал два шага назад, наткнувшись спиной на лабораторный стол.

– Нет, – он обошёл стол, чтобы между ним и Роксаной была эта преграда.

– Ненавижу тебя! – яростно зашипела Роксана, натянув верёвки и начав извиваться, снова и снова демонстрируя пленительные изгибы своего тела. – Ненавижу тебя! Я недостаточно хороша для тебя, да? Я должна, чёрт возьми, летать и стрелять лазерами из глаз, чтоб ты хотя бы на меня посмотрел? Почему ты так зациклился на нём?

– Потому что он... – жалко выдавил Мегамозг.

Потому что Мачомен единственный, кто давал формальный повод снова и снова похищать её, связывать её, разговаривать с ней, получить её неотрывное внимание, показать спектакль ради одного зрителя, быть с ней рядом.

– Потому что он мешает мне захватить мир, – сказал Мегамозг.

– И что ты сделаешь с миром, когда захватишь его?

Он бы положил его к её ногам, чтобы получить право целовать их, потому что она — его мир.

– Твой парень слишком идеальный, чтобы я отвлекался от планирования его уничтожить на более лёгкие решения, – небрежно ответил Мегамозг.

Она зашипела от ярости, глядя на него с горящими глазами и снова начала дёргаться и извиваться на стуле так, как никогда не делала. Что ж, она была менее сдержанной, когда была пьяна, но будь он проклят, если его это не заводило.

– Ты уже соскучилась по нашему любимому Мистеру Идеальная Причёска? – глумливо протянул Мегамозг, отводя глаза. – Давай позовём его на помощь?

Чёрт возьми, ему срочно нужна помощь, ему нужна помощь, потому что он не мог справиться с видом пьяной Роксаны, извивающейся перед ним в кресле, делающей эти пошлые намёки, извивающейся, стонущей, извивающейся. Он, чёрт возьми, злодей! Где герой, когда он так нужен?

– Ненавижу его! – рявкнула Роксана, снова начав биться в верёвках. – Ненавижу! Мегамозг надёжно упрятан в тюрьму и тебе ничего не угрожает, Рокси! Сегодня будет отличная вечеринка, идём со мной, Рокси! Выпей бокальчик, Рокси! Расслабься, Рокси! Почему ты никогда не смеёшься, Рокси? Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, Рокси! Со мной тебе ничего не угрожает, Рокси! Ещё бокальчик, Рокси! Выслушай мою новую остроту, которую я придумал про Мегамозга, Рокси! А теперь сфотографируемся для таблоидов, Рокси! Я всегда рядом, Рокси! Ещё бокальчик, Рокси! Нет, ты не пьяна, Рокси! Не бойся, Рокси, я с тебя глаз не спущу! Он не посмеет тебя коснуться, Рокси! Ненавижу! Ненавижу, когда меня называют Рокси! Пошёл он к чёрту!

Мегамозг растерянно засмеялся, ох, ему не хотелось быть частью семейной ссоры, но... Он-то отлично знал, что Роксана не любила, когда её называли Рокси. Ох, она злилась на Мачомена, это было весело!

Она вдруг застонала, откинулась назад и обмякла в кресле. Испугавшись, Мегамозг кинулся к ней.

– Да, пожалуйста, ещё! – она, выгнувшись, подалась ему навстречу, насколько позволяли верёвки.

Мегамозг остановился. Роксана распахнула глаза.

– Ещё раз, Мегамозг, – выдохнула она и хищно облизнула губы, заставив его сделать несколько шагов назад и снова врезаться в стол.

– Ещё раз что? – спросил он, не понимая, что происходило.

Роксана, откинув голову назад, звонко и радостно рассмеялась.

– Боже, какой ты невинный!

Мегамозг почувствовал резкий прилив жара в то же мгновенье, его чресла налились огнём, сильнее, чем когда он просто был возбуждён, больше, и через секунду он испытал невероятный взрыв приятных ощущений, оглушивший его и выбивший землю из под ног.

– Роксана! – с глубоким стоном вскрикнул он, хватаясь за стол и едва не падая.

Он горел, всё тело горело, горело в груди, горела кожа, хорошо, слишком хорошо, задыхаясь от удовольствия, он хватал ртом воздух. Разум разлетелся на миллионы осколочков, прежде чем собраться снова в совершенно прояснившуюся и более чёткую форму. Это... Это было похоже... Он читал об этом, он знал об этом, он хотел этого.

Оргазм. Ой. Он кончил от звука её смеха.

Роксана смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Ты... только что... Правда?

– Прости, – пискнул он, пытаясь угадать по её лицу, как много она поняла.

Он кричал её имя! Что это было?!

Роксана хихикнула, оценивающе глядя на него, а он почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение. Её глаза потемнели, она облизнула и закусила нижнюю губу, а потом, повернув голову, снова захихикала.

– Роксана... – начал было говорить он прежде, чем его дыхание сперло от невероятного возбуждения.

– Ты чувствуешь это? – спросила она.

– Да... Прости...

Она откинула голову и засмеялась, по-настоящему засмеялась, её смех ворвался в его голову, в его тело, он закричал от удовольствия, стараясь не двигать бёдрами, сжав бумагу на столе в кулаках, содрогаясь в длящемся экстазе, как же она была хороша...

– Роксана! Ах!

– Сделай то, что ты хочешь! – крикнула она, смеясь.

Она с ума сошла, она не могла знать, что единственное, чего он хотел — это подскочить к ней, схватить её за волосы, откинув голову, и впиться в её губы жадным поцелуем, поцелуем, о котором он мечтал целую вечность. Чтобы чувствовать её вкус, чтобы прижимать её к себе, чтобы она стонала ему в рот, пока его оргазм отдавался затухающей волной в его теле.

– Роксана! – протяжно воскликнул он. – Роксана, боже мой... Ты не понимаешь, что происходит, Роксана, боже, как хорошо, ох...

– Ты чувствуешь оргазм, когда я смеюсь? – она продолжала смеяться при этих словах и весело смотрела на него.

Как быстро она всё поняла! Зачем ей так поступать с ним?

– Боже, Роксана, да!

– Я тоже...

Он замер, а потом поднял полные ужаса глаза на неё, дыша часто и прерывисто, ему было слишком хорошо и вместе с тем... Она тоже? Когда он смеялся? Это так работало?

– Давно?

– Всегда.

– Всегда?! Я заставлял тебя...

– Я никогда не была достаточно пьяна, чтобы набраться смелости сказать тебе об этом, – она прикусила губу, изучающе рассматривая его.

– Значит, ты... Каждый раз...

– О да, Мегамозг, как же мне было хорошо-о-о, – простонала она, вытянув ноги и откинувшись в кресле.

Мегамозг вздрогнул. Она испытывала оргазм каждый раз, когда он смеялсясмеялся? Как он сейчас. Они действительно были связаны, по-настоящему, а не в его голове. Связью, которая работала в обе стороны. Только из-за того, что Роксана была другой, связь тоже была другой, особенной. Возможно, повлиял и тот факт, что она его не любила. Не одновременный оргазм. А оргазм от смеха.

Он похолодел. Его ночной внезапный смех. Вероятно, это были её оргазмы.

Он не хотел знать об этой части её жизни и о том, кто и как делал это с ней. Он пытался это игнорировать всё время и уж точно не стоило вспоминать об этом сейчас.

Это безумно странная связь, которую невозможно было бы понять, если бы он не знал об особенностях своего народа. Не истинная любовь, а ещё один странный побочный эффект от того, что он пришелец, а она землянка. Она не могла его любить. Могла ли эта связь образоваться только из-за того, что он один любил её?

Боже, он смеялся слишком часто. Он буквально заставлял её испытывать это. Хотела она того или нет. А она не хотела. Она пыталась заглушить это настоящими чувствами, настоящей любовью, тем, чем она занималась почти каждую ночь после того, как пережитое во время очередного похищения переставало её мучить.

– Боже, Роксана, ты пьяна, ты не понимаешь...

– Хочу тебя.

Он почти задохнулся от этих слов, глядя в её полные вожделения глаза. Или нет? Она правда хотела?

– Роксана, позволь я развяжу тебя и отправлю домой.

– О да, развяжи меня, пожалуйста, и пойдём со мной домой, я хочу показать тебе, чего именно я от тебя хочу, пока я ещё могу сказать, что это алкоголь делает это.

Эти слова оглушили. Боже, конечно, алкоголь. Он почти поддался ей! Мегамозг остановился, с испугом посмотрев на неё. Она не могла хотеть этого! Она была перевозбуждена, не удовлетворена, до невменяемости пьяна и у неё был стокгольмский синдром. У неё в голове всё смешалось: насилие, удовольствие, страх, возбуждение, опьянение, отчаянье, а он был ближайшим мужчиной, который уже делал ей хорошо, насильно, неправильно, но делал. Она никогда не стала бы заниматься всеми этими извращенными практиками со связыванием и болью, если бы у неё был выбор.

– Роксана, ты не хочешь этого.

– Конечно, хочу.

– Потому что ты пьяна.

– Я всегда тебя хочу.

– Потому что Мачомен напоил тебя!

Чем он, чёрт возьми, её напоил, будь он проклят? Зачем он это сделал? Неужели ему было мало, что Роксана и так принадлежала ему? Она в чём-то ему отказала? Она пыталась с ним расстаться? Она не хотела делать того, что он хотел? Пазл сложился в голове Мегамозга, то, что она кричала про Мачомена, про то, как она его ненавидела и как он заставил её выпить... Всё стало ясно и сердце снова ухнуло в пропасть.

– Боже, я убью его!

Роксана снова засмеялась, откинувшись в кресле, а Мегамозг закричал от удовольствия, выгнувшись, нет, не падать, не падать, стоять перед ней, боже, как она вообще делала это и держала себя в руках всё время, если это правда? Слишком хорошо, слишком приятно, а в душе липко, страшно, все эти мысли... Нет, он слишком долго насильно делал это с ней чтобы сейчас иметь право голоса. Все мысли разлетелись. Хорошо... Роксана... Любовь...

– Ох, какой ты красивый, – пробормотала она. – Поверить не могу, что я так долго тебя этого лишала.

Мегамозг снова отдышался, пытаясь сохранить ненадолго вернувшуюся ясность разума после того, как волна оргазма отпустила его. Куда он дел усыпляющий спрей?

– Что будет, если делать это с тобой медленно? – задумчиво сказала между тем Роксана. – У тебя чувствительная кожа? Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я лизала или сосала твой член? Я хочу и то и другое...

– Боже, Роксана, прекрати!

– Нет, я хочу успеть сказать всё, что я хотела сказать, пока я пьяная, а ты не можешь остановить меня. Хотя, конечно, можешь, если заткнёшь мне рот своим ртом. Ох, нет, лучше членом. Хочу член во рту. Знаешь, если я останусь здесь сидеть, связанная, а ты будешь держать меня за волосы, схватишь так крепко, до боли, чтобы нанизывать мой рот на свой член, сильно, грубо, жёстко, я, наверное, кончу даже без твоего смеха, ох, как я хочу...

– Роксана!

Мегамозг подскочил к ней, намотав на руку плащ и зажал её рот ладонью через многие слои ткани, яростно зашептав:

– Я хочу тебя больше всего на свете и ты не делаешь никому лучше, говоря такие вещи, потому что, бог мой, Роксана, я не железный. Пожалуйста, Роксана. Ты пьяна, ты под какими-то наркотиками, господи, я убью его, ты не можешь отвечать за то, чего ты хочешь, ты не совсем понимаешь, что говоришь и какие это будет иметь последствия. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь в состоянии отдавать себе отчёт в своих действиях и желаниях, хорошо? Хорошо? Хорошо?!

Она закивала, не сводя с него широко распахнутых глаз и он облегчённо вздохнул. Как же он хотел наклониться и поцеловать её, собрать губами слёзы, покатившиеся из уголков её глаз, обнять, утешить... Нельзя! Никогда нельзя! Ещё больше нельзя, чем прежде!

– Я сейчас оглушу тебя спреем и отправлю домой. Я клянусь ничего не делать с тобой, пока ты будешь спать. Я клянусь обеспечить твою безопасность! Хорошо?

Она протестующе затрясла головой и попыталась его укусить, извиваясь, но через намотанный на руку плащ это было ей не по силам. Она крутилась, пыталась пинаться и что-то мычала.

– А потом мы с тобой во всём разберёмся! – отчаянно крикнул он. – Я разберусь! Хорошо?

Она замерла.

– Если бы я знал, что заставляю тебя испытывать это против твоей воли, я бы, наверное, никогда не смеялся, – сказал он с болью. – Ты, наверное, меня не простишь.

Роксана закрыла глаза и перестала сопротивляться. Её дыхание начало успокаиваться и, подождав немного, Мегамозг отпустил её и медленно отступил назад. Она распахнула глаза, со злостью уставившись на него.

– Ты вообще слышал, что я сейчас говорила?! – яростно зашипела она. – Я хочу тебя! Хочу тебя! Хочу! Подойди и как следует трахни меня, чёрт возьми!

Он отвернулся и метнулся к столу в поисках проклятого спрея. Роксана была пьяна, пьяна, пьяна. Неадекватна, под наркотиками, сошла с ума! Нельзя её слушать! Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

– Ненавижу тебя, Мегамозг! – кричала она и он слышал слёзы и боль в её словах, как ему было от этого больно. – Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя! Почему я недостаточно хороша для тебя?! Почему ты меня не хочешь?! Почему ты не можешь хоть раз взять и трахнуть меня, как настоящий злодей? Я не прошу любить меня! Не люби! Поимей меня и выброси, как игрушку! Сделай мне больно! Сломай! Трахни! Почему ты даже это сделать не можешь! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Он выпустил облако усыпляющего газа ей в лицо, она уставилась на него с яростью и ненавистью, задержав дыхание, но она только что кричала изо всех сил и ей очень быстро пришлось сделать вдох. Её глаза закатились и закрылись, она обмякла, а Мегамозг со стоном опустился перед ней на колени, закутавшись в плащ и обхватив себя за голову.

Когда вернулся Прислужник, он так и сидел перед ней, свернувшись в позе эмбриона и плакал.

Она ненавидела его.

Она ненавидела его всё это время за то, что он делал с ней. Она запуталась, она болела. Она была пьяна, одурманена и всё смешалось в ней: похоть, страх, ненависть. Она хотела от этого избавиться, почувствовав, наконец, контроль над тем, что он с ней делал так долго. Она хотела почувствовать освобождения от афродизиаков у себя в крови. Даже через боль. Страсть и ненависть.

Она его ненавидела.

А он смеялся, страстно желая её, и заставлял её это испытывать снова, снова и снова. Годами.

Он насиловал её всё это время.

Боже, какой он мерзавец. Он хуже, чем всё это время думал о себе.

– Мисс Ричи всё ещё спит? – спросил Прислужник. – Мы переборщили с дозировкой?

– Увези её домой, Прислужник.

Мегамозг поднялся на ноги и, не поворачиваясь, немедленно пошёл прочь.

– План отменяется?

– Да. Нет. Да. Другой план, – Мегамозг повернулся и яростно сверкнул глазами, бросив на Роксану последний взгляд. – Мне понадобится вся моя огневая мощь. Робоармия. Дезинтегратор. Голографические проекторы. Вакуумный куб. Луч Смерти. Всё что есть.

– Луч Смерти не откалиброван, сэр, погрешность всё ещё двести метров.

– Нагревай.

– Сейчас?

– Шоу окончено, Прислужник. Мы его уничтожим.

* * *

Музыки не было. Красочных лазеров не было. Не было красивой злодейской накидки, дымовой завесы и умботов с видеокамерами и проекторами. В мрачной тишине роботы всех мастей и форм выбирались из заброшенных зданий, выходили из контейнеров, заводов, трущоб, схронов, логовищ и пробирались к центру города, не трогая близстоящие здания и игнорируя людей, пока не столпились на площади вокруг городской ратуши. Роботы разведчики, роботы шпионы, роботы маяки, боевые дроиды, даже те, кто требовали ремонта и были на ходу, все. Их конечности выпустили клубы дыма, а когда дым рассеялся, горожан отделяли от площади густо натянутые между ног роботов заградительные ленты, а на толпу были предупредительно нацелены пулемёты, чтобы люди не приближались к месту последнего боя и не мешались под ногами. Умботы, зловеще мигая окулярами, плавали вдоль линии и отпугивали смельчаков. Полиция начала отгонять людей ещё дальше, выводя к заградительной роболинии вооружённые отряды.

Мегамозг, пилотирующий самый большой из роботов, молча сломал флагшток и бросил в бассейн, а на освободившееся место группа умботов тут же установила другой, с огромным чёрным знаменем и синей эмблемой Мегамозга. Полотно, расправляясь, зловеще захлопало на ветру.

В тишине был слышен реактивный свист полёта Мачомена и он спустился с неба посреди площади прямо напротив Мегамозга, его безупречная накидка по-прежнему сверкала, а на лице застыла снисходительная ухмылка.

– Мегамозг! – помпезно воскликнул Мачомен и приложил руку к груди. – Что ты здесь устроил?

Не удостоив его приветствием, Мегамозг изо всех сил врезал по нему, отправив пропахать глубокую борозду на асфальте. Он знал, что это не причинит Мачомену ни малейшего вреда.

– Мегамозг! – Мачомен взлетел из ямы и бросился вперёд.

Мегамозг повторил удар.

– Эй, что происходит? – Мачомен взлетел вверх и увернулся от очередного удара. – Где твоё злодейское приветствие и пламенная речь?

– Не будет злодейского приветствия, – Мегамозг выхватил флагшток из бассейна и ударил Мачомена, окатив брызгами воды и пригвоздив к земле. – Не будет речи.

Тот, удивлённый, не пытался выбраться, хотя это было бы плёвым делом. Мегамозг открыл закрылки и приготовился выпустить ракеты.

– Пушки, лазеры, цветной дым? – приподнял бровь Мачомен, всё ещё улыбаясь.

– Ты перешёл черту, Мачомен, шоу окончено.

Мачомен отпихнул флагшток от своей груди и взлетел.

– Шоу?

– Я в тебя верил! – размахнувшись, Мегамозг метнул флагшток как копьё.

Мачомен увернулся и Мегамозг воспользовался этим, чтобы ударить огромным кулаком в его грудь.

– Я тебе доверял! – ещё удар. – Я считал, что ты идеальный! Безупречный! Благородный! Что ты лучший из всех! Что ты с ней сделал?!

– С кем?

Зарычав, Мегамозг одномоментно выпустил весь арсенал зарядов своего боевого робота в Мачомена. Да, ни одна ракета не причинит ни малейшего вреда, но он хотел сделать это. Когда дым рассеялся, Мачомен терпеливо дожидался за спиной робота и, как только его стало видно, атаковал. Для него это всё ещё была игра.

Несколько секунд — ноги робота были сломаны пополам, руки вырваны и он безжизненной грудой металлолома повалился на землю, разбрызгивая вокруг обломки асфальта и грязи. Мегамозг против своего обыкновения не стал резко катапультироваться, затаился и выскочил из кабины навстречу Мачомену, как только тот показался рядом, прицепив к его плащу магнитный излучатель и тут же активировав.

Мачомен крутился на месте, пытаясь смахнуть излучатель, охвативший его множеством сияющих электрически-энергетических лент. Это могло задержать его, но ненадолго. В прошлый раз Мачомен вырвался из такой ловушки за сорок три секунды.

Для того, чтобы выиграть больше времени, Мегамозг с помощью пульта управления на своём специальном костюме, активировал вакуумный куб, который накрыл их, отрезав от неба, непроницаемым мерцанием.

– Мы вместе начали это, вместе закончим. Я экономил эту пафосную фразу для другого случая, – спокойно и тихо сказал Мегамозг, подходя к Мачомену.

Он не хотел с ним разговаривать. Но просто не мог уйти молча.

Его сердце разбивалось от боли. Он утратил всё, во что верил, он навсегда потерял Роксану, потому что она не захочет его больше знать, когда придёт в себя. Но он не мог допустить, чтобы Роксана была в опасности из-за такого бесчестного и беспринципного бывшего героя, который настолько привык иметь всё, что хотел, что был готов опоить её наркотиками, чтобы получить от неё желаемое.

– Что происходит, ты с ума сошёл? – прорычал Мачомен и случайно отпустил несколько лент, из-за чего ему пришлось распутываться сначала. Или он тянул время, чтобы вывести Мегамозга на привычный диалог?

Мегамозг активировал свой скафандр, который даст ему немного времени после того, как вакуумный куб закончит выкачивать воздух.

– Ты даже не понимаешь, что ты сделал, – с ненавистью процедил Мегамозг. – Может быть, ты не в первый раз это сделал или Роксана не первая девушка, с которой ты это сделал?

– Я ничего не делал! – Мачомен перестал бороться и уставился на него, а потом удивлённо осмотрелся, будто только что проснулся.

– Да, всё верно, никаких камер, микрофонов и усилителей звука. Только ты и я. Нас даже снаружи не видно. Твоя репутация не пострадает.

– Что с Роксаной? – спросил Мачомен, строго посмотрев на него.

– Ты больше не имеешь права спрашивать, но она будет в порядке после того, как я с тобой покончу.

– Эй, ты что-то путаешь, дружище...

Мегамозг не выдержал и рявкнул, выхватив из-за плеча тяжёлый дезинтегратор и нацелив на Мачомена:

– Я тебе не дружище! Она отказалась спать с тобой? Она отказалась выполнять какие-то твои извращённые капризы? Она захотела от тебя уйти? Ты напоил её! Ты подсыпал ей наркотики, афродизиаки, я не знаю, какие-то запрещённые смеси, которые ты забрал из хранилища Психо Делика!

– Она приставала к тебе, – Мачомен понимающе кивнул и этот жест сказал больше, чем самое откровенное признание. Он знал, как это работало!

– Ты пытался превратить её в развратную, на всё готовую сексуально озабоченную игрушку?!

– Нет! Она не пила ничего кроме шампанского! – возразил Мачомен и, вытаращив глаза, схватился за горло.

– Верно, воздуха здесь больше нет, – заметил Мегамозг.

– Эй-эй, дружище, ничего кроме шампанского, клянусь, только чтобы она стала смелее и, не знаю, хотя бы улыбнулась, засмеялась. Эй! Я хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, да послушай ты меня...

Мачомен продолжил расходовать последний кислород на бессмысленный диалог, пока воздух в его лёгких не кончился, лишая его речи, и он снова начал биться в путах. Если ему удастся выбраться, он сможет сломать куб.

– Прислужник! – рявкнул Мегамозг в коммуникатор. – Луч Смерти! Огонь!

– Вы в зоне поражения, – спокойно ответил Прислужник.

– Я знаю! Огонь!

– Покиньте зону поражения прежде чем я открою огонь.

– Я не могу покинуть зону, я в вакуумном кубе! Огонь!

– Это самоубийство, шэф.

– Я знаю! Код: огонь!

– Код: я отказываюсь выполнять код.

– Прислужник, так нельзя!

– Что вы сказали? Пш-пш! Я не слышу вас! Пш-пш! Что-то со связью! Пш-пш!

– Прислужник! Кончай дурачиться! Огонь!

– Шшшшшшшшш! Вынужден отключиться! Шшшш! Нестабильная шшшш! Связь шшшш!

Мегамозг зарычал. Мачомен почти освободился! Не тратя время, Мегамозг поднял дезинтегратор, прицелился и выстрелил.

Луч прошёл там, где только что был временно поверженный Мачомен и с чавкающим звуком слился со стеной вакуумного куба. Мерцающие грани, вспыхнув, погасли, снова возвращая их миру и сбив Мегамозга с ног внезапным потоком воздуха.

– Да послушай ты! – Мачомен выбил лазерным зрением дезинтегратор у него из рук и начал неумолимо приближаться.

Мегамозг выхватил последнее оставшееся оружие — дегидратор и, не глядя на настройку, выстрелил.

– Она тебя любит! – крикнул Мачомен прежде, чем синий луч поразил его, его фигура замерла, мигнула, сжалась и к ногам Мегамозга упал крошечный синий кубик.

Мегамозг стоял и смотрел на кубик. Минуту, две. Ничего не происходило, Мачомен не регедрировался обратно.

Мегамозг поднял кубик, взглянул на него. Он был готов к тому, что трансформация нестабильна и не подействует на героя вроде Мачомена, но... Подействовало?

Потом он поднял взгляд на разгромленную площадь. Уже стемнело, но проекторы роботов отлично освещали всё вокруг. Где-то там, за ограждениями, были люди, что-то кричали, но сюда доносился лишь отдалённый гул.

Машинально положив куб в карман, Мегамозг развернулся и зашагал к ратуше. Поднялся по ступенькам, игнорируя столпившихся на крыльце умолкших при его приближении государственных служащих и скользнув невидящим взглядом по мэру. К нему подлетел умбот и почти ткнул в его голову микрофон. Мегамозг точно помнил, что не заказывал микрофон, но, возможно, этот выполнял какую-то из ранее данных ему команд от каких-то старых планов. Ещё раз посмотрев на пустую площадь, государственных служащих, покорно спустившихся с крыльца вниз и на толпу, оттеснённую роботами вдали, Мегамозг спокойно сказал в микрофон:

– Героя больше нет. Все свободны, – и зашёл в ратушу, хлопнув дверью.

Он знал, что роботы опустили оружие, разорвали ленты и стали расходиться, как ни в чём не бывало. Люди, напротив, хлынули на площадь и скоро окружили ратушу плотным кольцом.

Мегамозг прошёл до кабинета мэра, разнёс выстрелом дверь, поставил куб с Мачоменом в центр стола, сложил руки перед собой и уставился на него. Всё было кончено, просто, быстро. Что за бред нёс Мачомен?

Через несколько минут влетел Прислужник, что-то радостно крича и размахивая руками.

– Вы сделали это! Вы сделали это! Вы сделали это!

– Конечно, – рассеяно пожал плечами Мегамозг.

Он был готов умереть, но сделать это, а когда всё получилось легко и просто, внутри кроме пустоты ничего не осталось. Почему он никогда не пытался обезвожить Мачомена? Он до последнего был уверен, что это не сработает.

– Как скоро вы выйдете к толпе сказать речь?

– Они всё ещё не ушли?

– Они там, снаружи, ждут ваше объявление.

– Пламенных речей не будет, я велел им расходиться. Взорви там что-нибудь покрепче, разгони их.

– А как же отпраздновать нашу победу?

– Ах да, победа, – устало фыркнул Мегамозг. – Мне нужен мой прототип вакуумного куба из логова, чтобы изолировать Мачомена от внешних воздействий и водяных испарений в воздухе и предотвратить его случайную регидрацию. Хотя бы это ты можешь сделать?

Прислужник низко склонился над столом, уставившись на обезвоженного Мачомена.

– Это он?

– Нет, Элвис Пресли. Поторопись, Прислужник, – Мегамозг зло сверкнул глазами. – Я всё ещё помню, что ты облажался с Лучом Смерти.

– Если бы я это сделал, вы не оценили бы вкуса победы, потому что от вас не осталось бы даже пепла! – резко ответил Прислужник, обиженно сморщился и вышел прочь.

Мегамозг откинулся на спинку высокого кожаного кресла, посмотрев ему вслед. Уж наверняка, это было бы лучше, чем сейчас остаться один на один со своей победой, мыслями о Роксане и последними глупыми словами Мачомена о ней, которые резали больнее, чем самое злодейское оружие.

Даже если Мачомен верил в это, даже если его бессмысленная ревность стала поводом подмешать ей наркотики. Женщине не нужны наркотики, чтобы сказать "да", если она хотела сказать "да". Она бы сказала это давным давно, у неё была масса возможностей.

Роксана его не любила. Она его ненавидела. Он точно знал.

Он слышал это из её уст и видел ненависть и боль в её глазах, её настоящие слёзы.

Она его ненавидела и им придётся жить в этом новом мире.

Мире, где он никогда в жизни больше не будет смеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите.  
> Боже, простите меня.  
> Это не то, что вы ожидали.  
> Я должна была сделать это.


	5. V. Роксана

Роксана проснулась в другом мире.

В этом мире не было Мачомена, а Мегамозг был Злым Повелителем, запершимся в ратуше и выстроившим вокруг неё армию роботов, чтобы не подпускать никого на пушечный выстрел.

Она не понимала, как такое могло произойти за то время, которое она спала.

Очевидцы утверждали, что Мегамозг уничтожил Мачомена менее чем за пять минут, без камер, микрофонов и привычного красочного шоу и даже новостной вертолёт не успел подлететь достаточно близко, чтобы снять что-то кроме двух далёких точек и вспышки голубого света. Просто пришёл и... Уничтожил. Никто не понял, что произошло. Как будто он всегда знал, как это сделать.

Сразу после этого все телеканалы и газеты захлестнули предположения, что случилось. Мегамозг дегедрировал Мачомена? Расщепил его на атомы? Испарил? Отправил в другое измерение? Мачомен мёртв окончательно или когда-нибудь вернётся?

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы горожане поняли: не вернётся.

Это выглядело, как сюрреалистичный фильм.

На центральной площади развевался злодейский флаг. Роботы ходили по городу, под руководством Пирслужника занимались вандализмом, раскрашивая стены хвалебными надписями, эмблемами Мегамозга и карикатурными рисунками и периодически тащили что-нибудь ценное в ратушу, взламывая банк ради пары мешков долларов или музей из-за одной случайной картины. В грабежах не было никакой логики. Они могли взять припаркованный у тротуара спорткар или утащить с улицы простенький мопед, чтобы через полдня бросить на другом краю города, украсть лоток с мороженым или бронзовую статую из фонтана.

Город понемногу привыкал жить по новым правилам.

Каждое утро в 9-00 Прислужник, угрожая лазерной пушкой владельцу одной и той же булочной недалеко от заводского квартала, забирал большую коробку пончиков и два капучино, игнорируя толпу репортёров с камерами и диктофонами и не глядя на Роксану, и возвращался, чтобы проделать то же самое, в 19-58 перед закрытием. Это было не очень похоже на настоящее ограбление, потому что продажи в этой булочной взлетели до небес, да и в остальных магазинах по соседству заодно тоже.

Сам Злой Повелитель не показывался.

Через три дня он дал аудиенцию прессе, пустив на неё несколько избранных. Роксана в число избранных не вошла, хотя подавала заявку. Она пересмотрела все видеоматериалы, до которых смогла добраться, много раз.

В этом новом мире и Мегамозг стал другим.

С осунувшимся лицом и глубокими кругами под глазами он сидел в кресле мэра за табличкой с шипами «Мегамозг, Злой Повелитель». Вокруг него были горами свалены ценности, явно не представляющие для него никакого интереса. Он хмуро исподлобья глядел на журналистов и впервые в жизни действительно выглядел устрашающим, злобным и жестоким. На его лице не было тени былой улыбки, в глазах света и сердце Роксаны разрывалось от боли из-за того, что это она сделала с ним.

Каждый репортёр задал по одному вопросу.

Ответы Мегамозга были монотонными, бесцветными и ни капли не походили на его обычные экспрессивные речи.

– Мачомен мёртв окончательно?

– А вы как думаете? Героя больше нет.

– Как вы устранили Мачомена?

– Как вы видели, быстро и надёжно. То же самое случиться с любым, кто встанет у меня на пути.

– Почему вы не сделали это раньше?

– Искал способ. Напоминаю, он считался абсолютно неуязвимым, поэтому не думайте, что это было легко.

– Что это был за способ?

– Секретные злодейские технологии. Следующий вопрос.

– Какие у вас планы на город?

– Город мой. Приду куда захочу и возьму что захочу.

– Как вы собираетесь с нами поступать?

– Занимайтесь своими обычными делишками. Мне до вас нет дела, пока вы не пытаетесь перейти мне дорогу. Не рекомендую это делать. Напоминаю ещё раз. У вас больше нет героя.

– Какие ваши дальнейшие планы?

– Планы не изменились. Захватить мир.

– Что с вами произошло?

– Уточните вопрос.

– Ходят слухи, что вас подменили пришельцы.

– Пошли вон.

Тяжёлый, злобный взгляд, короткий небрежный жест к дегидратору, демонстративно лежавшему на столе перед Мегамозгом. Запись прервалась.

По крайней мере, все репортёры вышли из ратуши живые и невредимые, хотя и крайне напуганные.

Роксана пересматривала этот репортаж снова и снова. «Мачомен мёртв окончательно?» – однозначный вопрос. «А вы как думаете?» – неоднозначный ответ. Не ответ. Мегамозг несколько раз говорил, что убьёт его. Но так и не сказал, убил ли. Возможно, Мачомен действительно слишком неуязвим и Мегамозг нашёл способ устранить его по-другому. Надёжно. Но не смертельно.

Роксана надеялась, что Мачомен жив и цеплялась к каждому слову, чтобы получить подтверждение, хотя бы намёк на это. Мегамозг был уверен, что он не вернётся. «Героя больше нет».

Пока Мегамозг не подтвердил, что он действительно уничтожил Мачомена, что сделал это окончательно, у неё была крошечная надежда. Возможно, когда они, наконец, поговорят, Мегамозг сможет вернуть Мачомена, если это в его силах.

Никто не видел, что там произошло.

Но она знала, что это произошло из-за неё.

Время шло.

Если бы Мачомен мог улизнуть, обмануть Мегамозга и вернуться, он бы вернулся. Он никогда бы не бросил город.

Исчезновение Мачомена. Анархия Мегамозга. Это всё её вина.

* * *

Мегамозг не хотел её видеть.

Роксана хотела кричать: он не хотел её видеть. Она всё испортила. В какой-то момент она начала верить, что между ними правда что-нибудь могло быть. Но нет. Она открылась ему, оскорбила его и навсегда его потеряла, потому что он никогда не считал её привлекательной, а она заигралась.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем более опустошённой, ничтожной и виноватой Роксана себя чувствовала.

Победив Мачомена, Мегамозг утратил к ней всяческий интерес и его явно пугала их странная связь. Поэтому он закрылся в изоляции, перестал даже улыбаться и наверняка искал способ от этого избавиться — он был слишком умным, чтобы не пытаться сделать это. Он обещал поговорить с ней, когда она протрезвеет, но, похоже, ещё не чувствовал себя готовым обсуждать её грязные домогательства. Он не хотел её видеть и игнорировал факт её существования.

Вероятно, на исследования и поиск решения уйдёт много времени. До того, как у Мегамозга появится ответ, он точно не захочет лишний раз сталкиваться с ней.

Роксана регулярно подавала прошения об интервью — безрезультатно. Пыталась поймать Прислужника — безрезультатно. Она снимала самые дерзкие и вызывающие репортажи, чтобы вызвать Мегамозга на диалог, по сути, она осталась последним независимым репортёром в городе, не боявшимся открыто ругать и критиковать Злого Повелителя, и её продолжали держать на канале на свой страх и риск, только помня её прошлые заслуги. Безрезультатно.

Однажды она собственноручно разбила камнем зрительную камеру робота-рабочего, выкорчёвывающего в городском парке ивы, и вывела его из строя. Её проигнорировали умботы, которые обычно следили за тем, чтобы горожане не приближались к тем творениям Мегамозга, которые не могли самостоятельно дать сдачи. И даже не пришло никакого штрафа за «порчу имущества Злого Повелителя», который уже пришлось заплатить некоторым горожанам, пытающимся защитить свою собственность от расхищения.

Мегамозг настолько сильно не хотел её видеть и разговаривать с ней, что игнорировал даже такие дерзкие попытки вытащить его из нового шикарного логова.

Роксана в отчаянье уже обдумывала мысль самой стать супергероем, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Если бы только у неё были хоть какие-то суперсилы!

Но с другой стороны, у него были все права так себя вести с ней. Она бы точно не хотела никогда пересекаться с неприятным ей человеком, грязнейшим образом домогавшимся её. И уж тем более она впала бы в панику, если бы тот не оставлял попыток добраться до неё.

Так что после того, как прошли первые дни, после того, как она впервые увидела по телевизору нового, уничтоженного ею Мегамозга, она оставила большинство попыток.

* * *

Никаких больше оргазмов.

Мегамозг не смеялся.

Роксана знала это. Он не смеялся, не хихикал, не улыбался и не сдерживал смех. Никаких градаций веселья. Она не чувствовала привычных раньше возбуждения или желания, которые сопровождали её с шестнадцати лет практически каждый день, по которым раньше определяла его настроение. С ней остались только вина, тоска и боль. Только отвращение к себе.

Однажды Роксана попыталась напиться, забыться и трахнуть себя чем-то. Со зла, от отчаянья. Чтобы заглушить боль. В результате она разревелась, разбила бутылку об стену, вынесла всю коллекцию секс-игрушек на помойку и сожгла к чертям, потому что не хотела это видеть, держать в своём доме... Больше никогда.

Она возвращалась домой пешком через начавший разрушаться город.

Многие фонари не горели. Мусор перестали вывозить. Ей встретилась целая улица с разбитыми и заколоченными витринами. Где-то завывала полицейская сирена, и Роксана каждый раз удивлялась, что полиция до сих пор существовала. С другой стороны, полиция не трогала Мегамозга и его роботов и была вполне в силах работать с более мелкой преступностью. Но полицейских в городе было мало — в них не сильно нуждались, пока был Мачомен. Теперь Мачомен исчез, но вряд ли кто-то увеличит бюджет на полицию. Мэр не рискнёт принимать серьёзных решений без одобрения Мегамозга, но он боялся даже приблизиться к ратуше. Город остался без управления, поскольку Мегамозг править тоже не хотел.

Роксана шла и мысленно продумывала следующий репортаж с ночных улиц. У неё не осталось ничего, кроме работы. Она должна призывать, призывать и призывать граждан к порядку, пока они не привыкнут самостоятельно поддерживать его. Она последняя, кто могла осмелиться делать это. Да, Мачомена, чтобы следить за всем, не было. Но Мегамозг спрятался в Ратуше и практически ничего не делал. Это не он громил витрины и грабил прохожих. Должна же быть у граждан хоть какая-то социальная ответственность?

Роксана любила свой город и была уверена, что он населён хорошими людьми. Нужно просто напомнить им об этом. Напоминать до тех пор, пока они не поверят с это сами.

И в глубине души она надеялась на то, что если будет единственной в городе открыто противостоять хаосу и преступности, Мегамозг рано или поздно обратит на неё внимание и вспомнит, что обещал поговорить с ней и разобраться во всём.

Она продала бы душу, чтобы вернуть всё как было.

* * *

Через две недели Метро-Сити захлестнула волна преступности.

Бандитские группировки росли как на дрожжах и быстро поделили город на зоны влияния, приступив к переделу собственности, рэкету и шантажу. Малые предприятия начали закрываться и продаваться. Бизнесмены торопились избавиться от бизнеса и уехать туда, где за одну маленькую чайную лавку не будут сражаться три банды.

Мегамозг не показывался и преступный мир Метро-Сити принял это как благословение делать всё.

Роксану убеждали уехать. Её убеждал уехать начальник, её убеждали уехать родственники и соседи, её убеждал уехать шеф полиции. Каждое утро, приходя на работу, она сталкивалась с разговорами и уговорами. Мачомена больше нет, Роксана. Их некому остановить, Роксана. Тебя некому защитить, Роксана. Прекрати нарываться на неприятности, Роксана. Каждый вечер после работы её встречал офицер полиции и провожал домой, хотя она пыталась отказаться от сопровождения, потому что этот офицер мог быть полезен где-то ещё. Шеф полиции возражал, что если полиция Метро-Сити может предотвратить хотя бы одно преступление, она должна это сделать.

Хорошо, она не была глупой. Ей пришлось отказаться от любимого жанра — журналистских расследований, потому что она понимала, что теперь её действительно некому вытащить из беды, если она ошибётся и попадётся. Приходилось останавливаться. Сколько бы имён преступников у неё ни накопилось, она не могла рыть глубже, как она привыкла, или давать сенсации в эфир. Единственное, чего она смогла добиться — это разрешение передавать свои намётки расследований, интервью с потерпевшими и наблюдения офицеру полиции каждый вечер и надеяться, что это поможет. Возможно, именно это заставляло шефа полиции считать её достаточно ценной, чтобы охранять.

Роксану больше не звали на шоу и передачи. Все разговоры о её собственном шоу расследований прекратились. У неё не осталось ничего, кроме вечерних выпусков новостей. Она стала единственным репортёром, который давал новости прямо с мест событий и иногда во время преступлений — сгоревшие магазины, перестрелки в центре города, ограбления банка, или неопознанный труп в центре города. Всё это было её работой, потому что мало кто из коллег хотел ехать освещать это. Это было опасно и некому было защитить тех, кто окажется в самой гуще боёв банд за сферы влияния.

С Роксаной отказались работать все, кроме Хэла, которому, казалось, было всё равно, куда ехать и что снимать, если вечером он мог вернуться домой поиграть в приставку. Этот новый мир нравился Хэлу гораздо больше старого. Он стал веселее, смелее и наглее. Однажды она слышала, как он намекал кому-то из коллег, что украл свою приставку во время съёмок разграбленного магазина, заметив и припрятав её, чтобы списать на грабителей. Безнаказанность добралась даже до тех, кто никогда не пошёл бы на преступление.

Но Роксана надеялась, если она продолжит бороться, жизнь вокруг неё рано или поздно начнёт налаживаться. Она не собиралась останавливаться.

* * *

Она нарывалась на внимание и однажды нарвалась.

Роксана поссорилась с Хэлом после съёмок и он уехал на фургоне, хлопнув дверью, бросив её на крыльце закрытой библиотеки. В конце концов, между свиданием с ним и возвращением в студию пешком по опасным вечерним кварталам, захваченным бандой Брик-Стрит и быть ограбленной, Роксана без раздумий выбрала второе, потому что это не выбор.

В ушах ещё долго стоял его смех:

– Тебя больше некому спасти от хулиганов, детка! Но если тебе понадобится супергерой, я буду пить кофе за углом ближайшие полчаса.

Как только Хэл дал по газам, Роксана спешно пошла в другую сторону.

Это были не хулиганы.

Через сотню метров в её спину ткнулся пистолет, а прямо перед ней из тени вышел седеющий мужчина в пёстрой одежде и с сигарой в зубах.

– Пойдём договоримся об интервью, крошка?

– Надеюсь, без моего оператора? – не удержала на языке Роксана, потому что такие совпадения подозрительны а Хэл вёл себя слишком нагло и отвратительно в последнее время.

Ну нет, он не мог договориться с кучкой бандитов, чтобы сделать её уступчивей. Или мог? Краем глаза она отметила движение теней — несколько человек приблизились к ним, но она не рисковала повернуться. У неё, конечно, был шокер в сумочке, газовый балончик, кастет и полицейский трэкер с тревожной кнопкой на самый крайний экстренный случай. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что она не сможет воспользоваться чем-то из этого и остаться невредимой. Их не меньше семи, а она не супергерой.

– Мои мальчики пасли тебя три дня, прежде чем он бросил тебя без присмотра. Хороший парень, смотрит на тебя как собака динго на человеческого детёныша.

Роксана поморщилась. Да, она заметила, что Хэл на неё так смотрел — как будто хотел сожрать. Раньше она думала, что ей так казалось, но после исчезновения Мачомена всё стало по-другому.

– Я хоть жива останусь? – уточнила она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал небрежно.

– А это уже от тебя зависит. Ты храбрая крошка, но я не шоумен. Я ценю сговорчивых.

– Что вам нужно?

– О делах посреди улицы не говорят. Поехали прокатимся, я угощу тебя ужином и мы обсудим твою подработку. Хей, а, может, полноценный бизнес, да, малышка?

Рядом с ними с демонстративным визгом затормозил грязный фургон без номерных знаков. Один из молодчиков открыл дверь кузова и сделал приглашающий жест. Понимающе изогнув бровь, она сделала своё типичное невозмутимое лицо и властно подала руку, чтобы он помог ей забраться внутрь. Парни загоготали ей вслед. Роксана надеялась, что ей удастся достаточно долго тянуть время. В конце концов, им нужна либо её роль на телевидении, либо она сама. Второе вряд ли, но мужчина с сигарой был слишком похож на стереотипного сутенёра, что вызывало у неё нервную дрожь. Пока она не сможет безопасно сбежать, ей лучше узнать их условия.

Она села на пустой ящик из-под алкоголя как на трон и с невозмутимым выражением смотрела, как внутрь забираются трое мускулистых бандитов, старательно запоминая их черты.

Парень, севший напротив неё, взял её лицо за подбородок и дёрнул к себе.

– Больно ты смелая. Не забыла, что у тебя больше нет покровителя?

– Джо, наша гостья ещё не отказалась сотрудничать, чтобы ты мог себя так с ней вести, так что повежливей! – окликнул его главарь.

Первое имя есть. Его лицо, золотой зуб и южный акцент навсегда запечатлелись в её памяти, чтобы она могла позднее опознать его в полицейском архиве. И Роксана, конечно, поняла, что это был очень толстый намёк для неё быть сговорчивой и на всё соглашаться.

– Ручки убрал, – тихим нежным голосом с ноткой угрозы прошипела Роксана.

Тот тут же послушался, словно только этого и ждал.

Она надеялась, что её привычка вести себя уверенно и вызывающе не сыграет с ней злую шутку. Но, конечно, она не могла себе позволить выглядеть затравленной и запуганной. Иначе точно не выкрутится. Нужно просто узнать, чего от неё хотели и попытаться улизнуть на своих условиях. Если бы ей хотели причинить вред, они бы это уже сделали.

Машина тронулась.

– Куда едем? – скучающим тоном спросила Роксана.

– Меньше болтай, дольше проживёшь, – ответил Джо и поправил куртку, медленно показывая рукоять пистолета, заткнутого за пояс.

Роксана фыркнула и скучающе отвернулась, всем своим видом напоминая, что она видела лазерные пушки вблизи и в действии, а не это. Но на самом деле простые бандиты и простое оружие было самым страшным, с чем она когда-нибудь сталкивалась. Потому что... Это было по-настоящему.

Ехали недалеко, но Роксане это время показалось вечностью. Второго парня называли Дантист, третий пока не засветился. Главаря звали мистер Малибу и какое-то время Роксана раздумывала над тем, с чего это у него такая странная кличка. Только за пару минут до остановки она поняла, что одноимённый бар-ресторан с самой сомнительной репутацией в городе принадлежал эпатажному типу по имени Санчос Малибу, и она несколько раз отказывалась от идеи провести вокруг небольшое журналистское расследование, потому что находились сюжеты поинтереснее, чем сомнительный бизнесмен, неоднократно менявший имя, и пугающая слава его заведения. Она всё время оставляла это полиции. Не то бордель, не то казино. Слишком просто для неё, привыкшей разоблачать суперзлодеев, всемирные заговоры и миллионные махинации. Теперь даже это было для неё слишком страшно.

Что от неё нужно? Реклама? Внимание?

Ей открыли дверь и снаружи её встретил сам мистер Малибу. Роксана приняла его руку, спускаясь, и окинула спокойным взглядом вход в ресторан, словно совершенно не удивлялась здесь оказаться. Одно из немногих продолжающих процветать заведений в городе. Казалось, даже огней и вывесок на здании стало больше. Конечно, если владелец заправлял бандой, а внутри они занимались чем-то действительно противозаконным и очень прибыльным.

– Жаль, я не в вечернем платье, – протянула Роксана, взглянув из-под ресниц.

– Душенька, для меня это не имеет ни малейшего значения.

Огромный охранник на входе вытянулся по струнке и тут же пропустил их. Они вошли внутрь и Роксана поморщилась от душного воздуха и запаха кальянов. Царил полумрак, в синеватой дымке вспыхивали неоновые украшения, бордовые тяжёлые занавески, разделяющие столики и диванчики, но не настолько, чтобы обстановка была интимной, и смех, смех...

Роксана держала себя в руках и не менялась в лице. Не меняться в лице она научилась мастерски. Бордель. Бордель и наркопритон. Жаль, что полиция не успела накрыть их до того, как всё рухнуло. Возможно, до того, как всё рухнуло, ресторанная часть заведения действительно больше походила на приличное прикрытие.

Мистер Малибу медленно провёл её через всё помещение, позволяя рассмотреть всё и ничего. Роксана отметила посетителей, девушек, старающихся улыбаться и не сталкиваться с ней глазами и угрожающего вида скучающих парней, которых было слишком много для обычного вечера в борделе, значит, они были декорацией, чтобы произвести на неё впечатление. Мистер Малибу не мог не знать, что на неё трудно произвести впечатление.

Наконец, они зашли в отдельный кабинет, оставив сопровождавших бандитов снаружи, и мистер Малибу демонстративно щёлкнул ключом, а потом вежливым жестом предложил Роксане сесть за богато накрытый стол и подвинул ей стул.

Роксана села, думая о том, что лучше бы Хэл договорился с хулиганами, чтобы припугнуть её, демонстративно спасти и использовать это для того, чтобы пытаться заставить пойти с ним на свидание, манипулируя благодарностью. По крайней мере, Хэл действительно был безобиден.

– Начнём наш чудесный вечер, – мистер Малибу поднял бокал красного вина.

Роксана взяла свой бокал, но она совершенно не собиралась ничего здесь пить и есть.

– К делу, – строго сказала она.

– Мне нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, крошка, как женщина, которой не надо ничего объяснять! – мистер Малибу неприятно засмеялся и Роксана внутренне поёжилась, позволив себе чуть приподнять бровь. – К делу так к делу, хотя омары пахнут восхитительно, тебе стоит попробовать.

Роксана приподняла бровь чуть выше и поводила бокалом перед лицом, делая вид, что дегустирует аромат, а второй рукой медленно и незаметно проникла в сумочку, чтобы включить диктофон и нащупать тревожную кнопку. Правда, полиция ей теперь вряд ли поможет. Снаружи не меньше двадцати вооружённых мордоворотов и неизвестно, сколько на улице.

– У меня есть несколько очень, очень богатых клиентов, которые хотят тебя купить за очень большие деньги.

Это было одно из самых неожиданных предложений, но это, чёрт возьми, действительно был бордель. Она не ожидала, что так скоро напрямую столкнётся с проституцией между съёмками новостей и своими ночными бдениями по переосмыслению жизни. На самом деле Метро-Сити всё ещё казался ей безопасным.

Роксана резко выдохнула, на секунду прикрыла глаза, чтобы восстановить остатки душевного равновесия и поставила бокал на стол, в упор посмотрев на мистера Малибу.

– Странно, что мне этого самой не предложили, – спокойно сказала она.

– Тебя спрашивали, просто твоя невосприимчивость к таким намёкам знаменита почти так же, как твоя невозмутимость. Поэтому мне предложили обеспечить сделку за небольшой процент.

– Задам вопрос по-другому. Почему вы меня сейчас спрашиваете? Я ведь правильно понимаю ваши возможности?

– Ответ прост: деньги. Добровольно это будет гораздо, гораздо дороже. К тому же, твоё безотказное тело я смогу продать только один раз. Я всегда это успею. Но если ты возьмёшь бизнес в свои руки, мы с тобой получим нескольких постоянных и очень лояльных клиентов, которые, знаешь, торчат от того, как ты умеешь играть невозмутимую стерву. Кое-кому даже трахаться не надо, если ты поиграешь с ними в одну из этих игр, в которые ты играла раньше по телевизору и нежно потреплешь за щёку. А может, ты и по жизни невозмутимая стерва, а?

Роксана убрала палец с тревожной кнопки и, благосклонно улыбаясь, посмотрела на мистера Малибу. Она могла из этого выбраться.

– Сколько?

– Я честный человек. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Для начала тебе предлагают пятнадцать тысяч за одно свидание и по нарастающей. БДСМ-сессии, разумеется, самые дорогие. Ты звезда и стоишь соответственно. У меня ни одна девочка столько за год не получает. Да это золотая жила, детка!

– Сколько клиентов?

Роксана чуть повернула голову. Джозеф Смит, который купил её новостной канал на прошлой неделе и с которым у неё был очень неприятный наполненный пошлостями и прозрачными угрозами разговор, вероятно, раз. Найджелл Филлипс, который владел третью заводов в городе, который навязчиво приглашал её танцевать и пытался облапать на каждом светском приёме, где она была, и по которому никак не ударили перемены, вероятно, два. Крис Барнс, прошлогодний кандидат в мэры, чью репутацию она с огромным удовольствием уничтожила и который в их последнюю встречу обещал, что она будет лизать пыль с его сапог, вероятно, три. Могли быть ещё. Могли быть не они.

Роксана быстро начала продумывать, как использовать ситуацию в свою пользу, выкрутиться самой и довести мистера Малибу и всех его очень богатых клиентов до суда и, разумеется, громкого общественного резонанса. Несколько встреч, развязанный алкоголем язык... Если бы увильнуть от обязанностей дорогой проститутки и остаться при этом в игре, чтобы разоблачить каждого... В старом Метро-Сити это было бы легко. Ох, не с той они связались. Или она в самой большой беде в своей жизни. Одно из двух.

Мистер Малибу был не так глуп.

– Эй, мы сначала заключаем надёжный договор, скрепляем его, а уже потом я даю тебе детали. Я знаю, кто ты, крошка.

– Видимо, плохо знаешь.

Услышав этот голос, Роксана попыталась вскочить и тут же упала, потеряв сознание.

* * *

Просыпаться после оглушающего спрея без оргазма, в тишине и темноте было как-то... Непривычно.

Опять она думала об этом. Проклятая извращенка. Её только что чуть не продали в сексуальное рабство, а она думала только об одном.

Роксана резко села, развязанная, полностью дезориентированная, в панике, но последнее, что она слышала, это голос Мегамозга, или она сошла с ума. Она была готова закричать, но, наконец, поняла, что находилась дома, на диване, полностью одетая, прикрытая пледом.

Разрыдавшись, она стянула с себя сапоги, швырнула их прочь, сбросила пиджак на пол и подтянула колени к лицу, обнимая и жалея себя. Она ревела долго, пока не почувствовала подступающую тошноту и поплелась в ванную, чтобы умыться. Одного взгляда на себя в зеркало хватило, чтобы разрыдаться вновь.

В конце концов, она заставила себя забраться в душ прямо в одежде, включить воду и долго стоять под струями, не обращая внимания на температуру. По крайней мере, это помогло сначала прогнать спазмы тошноты, а потом и перестать плакать, когда она окончательно выдохлась, вымокла и начала замерзать. Ей хотелось растечься маленькой лужицей на полу.

Мегамозг пришёл. Мегамозг спас её. Мегамозг вернул её домой.

Это было невозможно и невероятно.

У него не было никаких причин делать это.

Кроме той, что она была его игрушкой долгие годы и он не хотел делиться.

Как он нашёл её? Он следил за ней? Он присматривал за криминальным бизнесом в городе?

Или, может быть...

Нет.

Нельзя думать о чувствах.

Роксана закрыла лицо полотенцем и изо всех сил закричала в него.

Потом она бросила полотенце на пол и побежала в гостиную в поисках сумочки. Та обнаружилась на кофейном столике, Роксана открыла, вытряхнула содержимое. На месте было всё, кроме диктофона и она зло зарычала, швырнув сумку в стену.

У неё даже не осталось доказательств, что там был Мегамозг!

Доказательств, что там была она и ей предлагали ужасные вещи, угрожая ещё более ужасными вещами. И с чем она пойдёт в полицию?

Почему Мегамозг пришёл?

Боже, она так скучала по его голосу!

Она прошла через что-то ужасное, но всё, о чём она могла думать, это то, что он пришёл за ней, насколько ледяным и яростным был его голос.

Может быть, может быть...

Нет.

Роксана села на полу, спрятав лицо в подушках дивана.

Мегамозг не любил её. Он достаточно ясно дал ей понять, что она ему не нужна. Да, он играл с ней, пытаясь добраться до Мачомена. Но он сделал это и она стала не нужна. Не настолько не нужна, чтобы позволить другим бандитам получить её, возможно, это уронило бы его авторитет. Но она была ему не нужна.

Иначе он был бы с ней сейчас, поговорил бы с ней, как обещал, может, отчитал бы за неосторожность, глупость, наивность и то, что она себя чуть не продала. Как будто у неё был выбор... Но как же отвратительно это, должно быть, выглядело.

Она бы заплакала снова, но слёзы кончились.

* * *

Она не хотела утром идти на работу. У неё была бессонная ночь и она едва заснула под утро, когда снотворное, наконец, подействовало. В конце концов, у неё была уважительная причина и она имела право на несколько отгулов.

Но телефон всё равно разбудил её.

– Роксана, у нас сенсация, или ты сейчас приедешь, или мы отдаём эту новость другой группе, а ты теряешь в рейтингах. В центральном отдела полиции, через сорок минут.

Это не заставило бы её подняться, но там прозвучало слово «полиция». Она собиралась сегодня в полицию. Поэтому она встала и пошла укладывать волосы на автомате прежде чем по-настоящему проснулась и вспомнила, что хотела взять отгул.

Но сенсация в полиции. Она была любопытна.

* * *

– Около сорока мужчин вошли в эти двери в течение сегодняшней ночи, чтобы дать показания о своём участии в преступной группировке. Они раскаялись в таких преступлениях, как незаконный оборот наркотиками и оружием, вовлечение в проституцию, торговля людьми, нанесение увечий и убийства. Все они дают показания против своего нанимателя, в прошлом успешного бизнесмена Тома Джонсона, более известного в нашем городе под псевдонимом Санчос Малибу, который держал притон под видом ресторана и перестал пытаться скрывать незаконную деятельность после того, как в городе не стало Мачомена. Однако, теперь с этим покончено. Полиция готова принять обращения потерпевших и обеспечить им убежище и реабилитацию. Это первое крупное разоблачение целой банды с тех пор, как город потерял своего защитника, и расследование дела затянется надолго. Я, Роксана Ричи, освещаю это из самого центра событий, чтобы дать зрителям надежду на то, что город скоро может стать таким, как прежде: уютным, чистым и безопасным. С верой в лучшее в своём сердце. Увидимся в вечерних новостях.

Роксана улыбнулась камере и сделала Хэлу знак прекратить снимать. После этого она сразу повернулась к ступеням.

– Рокси, мы идём снимать внутрь?

– Я иду. А ты едешь в студию.

– Так не пойдёт, – Хэл обогнал её и встал на ступеньку выше. – Мне велено с тебя глаз не спускать.

– Кем велено?

– Мне сегодня влетело на летучке, что я вчера вернулся без тебя, а твой ручной коп поднял кипиш, что тебя нет. Они, поди, пака тебя искали, эту банду и накрыли.

– Тогда иди прогуляйся, может быть, этой ночью накроют следующую, – огрызнулась Роксана, обходя его. – Эй, это полиция. И я тут надолго.

– Рокси, не подставляй меня.

– Я позвоню, когда закончу. Я правда надолго.

Когда Роксана, наконец, от него избавилась, она прислонилось спиной к двери участка и на секунду прикрыла глаза.

Что она собиралась сказать полиции? Что банду накрыл, разоружил и напугал до чёртиков Мегамозг, так сильно, что они предпочли добровольно сдаться полиции и сесть в тюрьму как можно дальше, чем иметь дело с ним?

Это звучало бы, как бред сумасшедшей.

Когда к ней обратился офицер, чтобы узнать, что она хотела, она извинилась и вышла.

В офисе её ждала новая сенсация о бесследном исчезновении сразу четырёх крупных влиятельных бизнесменов города. Взглянув на фамилии, она отказалась освещать это.

Все они были в её списке подозреваемых в попытке купить её. Все плюс Крис Барнс.

Об исчезновении Криса Барнса сообщили вечером.

Она не разрешала себе думать, что к этому тоже мог быть причастен Мегаомзг.

Это было слишком похоже на надежду, что она как-то дорога ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух ты ёксель моксель, что я наделала.  
> На самом деле это было капец как тяжело писать (ага, я целую неделю только отходила от предыдущей главы, а эта ещё мрачнее) и я удивлена (как всегда), что уложилась в срок.  
> В общих чертах и в моей голове это выглядело не так пугающе. Ой, бедная Роксана. А некоторые места казались мне круче. Но круче ещё будет.


	6. VI. Мегамозг

Когда Мегамозг закрылся в ратуше и поставил вокруг армию роботов, чтобы его не беспокоили, он действительно не знал, что дальше делать.

Роксана оказалась права. Она всегда была права. Он не знал, что делать с миром, который бы он захватил. Ему был не нужен мир, ему был не нужен Метросити. Толпы, овации, признание, уважение — это всё было мишурой. Весь его образ жизни, построенный вокруг цикличного противостояния с героем, оказался разрушен одной лёгкой победой.

Видеть Роксану, говорить с ней, искать способ впечатлить её, продлить время, которое он мог быть с ней вместе, показывать снова и снова, что он единственный, кто мог бы бросить вызов её идеальному парню. Он давно забыл, что когда-то давно начал противостоять Мачомену просто потому, что Мачомен был хорошим, а он сам — плохим. Это стало неважно, когда у него появилась Роксана.

И вот в одночасье у него больше не было Роксаны, но была победа и был город.

Он не знал, что делать с городом после того, как он его захватил, потому что никогда не думал, что у него это получится. У противостояния с Мачоменом всегда были другие цели, а его уничтожение никогда не входило в планы. Мачомен всегда должен был выигрывать, спасать прекрасную заложницу и улетать в закат под овации зрителей. Добро всегда побеждало зло. В этом весь смысл.

Так было до тех пор, пока заложницу не пришлось спасать уже от Мачомена.

Мегамозг долго удивлялся, что у него всё получилось, часами разглядывая дегедрированного Мачомена в вакуумном кубе. Это было невероятно. Он бы не поверил своим глазам, но как им не верить, ели он видел Мачомена в одной из этих пафосно-геройских поз, полностью уверенного, что сейчас победит снова, охваченным мерцанием в момент трансформации? Такая победа была невероятна. Победа над Мачоменом всегда была за гранью того, что можно вообразить.

Но впервые в жизни у Мегамозга были благородные цели, поэтому... Добро всегда побеждало зло. Что в очередной раз доказывало самые мерзкие намерения Мачомена.

Только Мегамозг никогда не был добром. Он не был добром для города и точно не был добром для Роксаны.

Прислужник пытался расшевелить его, втянуть в кутёж на улицах и бессмысленные грабежи. Хорошо, Мегамозг был злом, но зачем ему тащить в своё логово бесчисленные сокровища, если он и так в любой момент мог прийти и взять всё, что ему бы понадобилось? Зал для приёмов был наполнен блестяшками и цацками до верху, чтобы производить впечатление на посетителей, которых, впрочем, он не собирался принимать.

Весёлый вандализм смог увлечь его не больше чем на пару дней, но в конце концов, он написал на стенах все слова, которые когда-либо хотел, пометил каждую улицу своим именем, разукрасил все доступные портреты Мачомена, как в младшей школе, разгромил все магазины, где ему когда-либо хамили или отказывались обслуживать и воплотил все свои дизайнерские задумки вроде огромных зловещих статуй вместо памятников выдающимся гражданам и стены домов неожиданного синего цвета. Он наполнил улицы огромными патрулирующими роботами и умботами, чтобы напоминать, кто теперь в городе хозяин и запрограммировал их время от времени демонстративно громить что-нибудь. Больше он не знал, чем заняться.

У него не осталось цели или героя, который мог как-нибудь отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей.

Конечно, он официально заявил, что собирался подчинить себе весь мир, но на самом деле мир был ему не более нужен и интересен, чем отдельно взятый город.

Возможно, правительство подтянет к Метросити войска, чтобы не допустить его экспансию. Тогда он сможет некоторое время поиграть с танками и истребителями и взорвать несколько бомб, уйдя в оборону. Но это вряд ли продлится долго и спецоперация по сдерживанию всемирного зла превратится в скучную и неинтересную осаду.

Тем более, танков и вертолётов пока не было.

Больше заняться было нечем.

* * *

Потом он заметил, как изменились репортажи Роксаны Ричи.

Она призывала.

Раньше она просто рассказывала. Все её репортажи выглядели как увлекательный рассказ для горожан. Она рассказывала исторические факты во время премьеры спектакля, рассказывала интересный шпионский сюжет, разоблачая преступников, или просто рассказывала, какой Мачомен замечательный и как он снова всем помог. Она рассказывала новости, объясняла свой взгляд на мир, но никогда не говорила со зрителями, не просила их о чём-то и у Мегамозга не было ощущения, когда она смотрела прямо в камеру, что она обращалась напрямую к нему. Конечно, не к нему. Она обращалась ко всем зрителям.

Она призывала бороться со злом. Бороться с ним и он хорошо мог понять это. Конечно, он незаконно захватил власть, разгромил город, конечно, он зло.

Не сдавайтесь злу, не поддавайтесь злу, говорила она. Защищайте себя. Помогайте полиции. Ваша помощь нужна там. Ваша помощь нужна здесь. Выходите. Боритесь. Не позволяйте Мегамозгу подчинить вас и уничтожить ваш дух.

Мегамозг прекратил громить и грабить город, но Роксана не прекратила призывать.

Она призывала горожан убирать улицы после интервью с мэром, сказавшим, что на уборку и ремонт больше не было бюджета.

Она призывала горожан самим закончить строительство школы, на которое больше не было бюджета.

Она призывала горожан восстанавливать разрушенные парки и фонтаны.

Она призывала горожан стирать граффити и особенно вездесущую букву «М» на стенах, стирать имя Мегамозга с названий улиц и магазинов.

Она призывала горожан не идти сделки с бандитами и не бояться их.

Она призывала горожан вступать в патрули для помощи полиции.

Она призывала горожан защищать бизнес соседей и друзей.

Она призывала горожан помогать пострадавшим и собирать благотворительную помощь.

Она призывала горожан мешать роботам и умботам, гуляющим по городу.

Она призывала горожан игнорировать существование самозванца, захватившего ратушу и думавшего, что он захватил город.

Она продолжала горожан продолжать подчиняться законной власти избранного мэра и продолжать соблюдать закон и порядок.

Она призывала горожан не бояться и жить обычной жизнью, учиться, работать, бороться, радоваться и любить.

Она призывала горожан построить гигантскую статую Мачомена прямо напротив ратуши, чтобы напомнить Мегамозгу, что справедливость и добро всегда восторжествуют, несмотря ни на что.

Она говорила, что героя и защитника города больше нет, но героями мы делаем себя сами.

Её глаза горели, она отчитывала Мегамозга последними словами, откровенно насмехаясь над ним, будто ничего не изменилось, хотя изменилось всё. Он видел, как яростно она его ненавидела и призывала всех бороться с ним.

Она была прекрасна, как богиня гнева и войны.

Она становилась яростней с каждым днём.

Он любил её с каждым днём больше.

Он бы сделал для неё всё, что она хотела, но он не мог, потому что был злом.

* * *

Когда репортаж из разграбленной вандалами библиотеки закончился, Мегамозг ещё долго смотрел в погасший экран телевизора. Он сначала поставил на паузу, но не мог долго выносить расстроенное лицо Роксаны.

Через несколько минут его отвлёк шум в холле и, рассердившись, он распахнул двери, чтобы как следует гаркнуть на гомонящих умботов, но осекся на полуслове. Один из пары умботов, приставленных следить за Роксаной, тут же рванул к нему и начал воспроизводить отснятое видео. Из-за гомона остальных было не слышно звука, но Мегамозгу было достаточно увидеть, как группа парней самого бандитского вида заставляли Роскану сесть в фургон под дулами пистолетов, их сальные взгляды, улыбки и слова, которые он читал по губам.

– Прислужник! – закричал Мегамозг, потом активировал переговорное устройство в часах. – Прислужник, ты на связи?! Найдите мне Прислужника! Мантию мне! Лазеры! Машину к главному входу! Где сто четырнадцатый, следит за ними? Хороший бот! Прислужник, где тебя носит, когда ты нужен?!

С грохотом Прислужник скатился по лестнице и вскочил, отряхиваясь от мраморной крошки.

– Я здесь, шеф! Ух ты, мы едем на дело?

Умботы уже одевали Мегамозга.

– Именно, Прислужник! Подготовь самое смертоносное, что у меня есть! Самые жуткие орудия пыток! Готовность две минуты! Сто двенадцатый, куда едем?

Следующие две минуты прошли в беготне и подготовке оружия. Пока от умбота сто четырнадцать не поступил тревожный сигнал, Роксана была ещё в относительной безопасности. Она храбрая умница, умела тянуть время и заговаривать зубы. Конечно, она не знала, что он за ней присматривал и точно не ждала помощи, но, к счастью, её поведение в опасности было довольно предсказуемым. Заболтать противника и выкрутиться. Это она умела.

Поэтому Мегамозг мог позволить себе две минуты на подготовку небольшой презентации и новые инструкции для умботов.

На самом деле он очень боялся опоздать.

Прислужник пытался шутить, но Мегамозг яростно прерывал его, пока до него не дошла серьёзность ситуации.

– Работаем быстро и без показухи. Так быстро, будто Мачомен наступает на пятки. Противник — все, кого увидишь. Сначала ликвидируем охрану. Потом в помещение пускаем снотворный газ. Всех, кого не вырубит, обезвожить или обездвижить лазерами. Не церемониться, разбираться, кто там кто, будем позже. Как только добираемся до Роксаны, ты вырубаешь её и уносишь в безопасное место. Дальше я сам.

– А зачем тогда лазеры, орудия пыток, всё для презентации?

– Презентация будет позже. Они должны запомнить, что нельзя бросать мне вызов. Они должны пожалеть.

Его подмывало злобно, жестоко засмеяться, как в старые добрые времена. Но он хорошо помнил, что нельзя смеяться.

* * *

Мегамозг уже давно не был по-настоящему злым.

Но когда он увидел, куда притащили Роксану, когда услышал, что собирались с ней сделать. О да. Он был злым. Буквально худшим, что могло произойти с этими ублюдками.

Роксана была цела. Она упала со стула прямо в мягкие лапы Прислужника, который, согласно плану, тут же унёс её.

К сожалению, Малибу не хотел драться. Не хотел, не умел, был совершенно неспособен на драку, слишком стар, слишком вымотан, слишком напуган. Неважно. Бить человека, который не мог толком ударить в ответ, оказалось довольно неприятно, даже если Мегамозг знал, кто он.

Поэтому после сортировки, когда он отпустил девушек, запугал до икоты и сопливых слёз клиентов и разогнал их и побросал бандитов в одну общую кучу, он избил всех по очереди. Брал один из обезвоженных кубиков, восстанавливал его и без предупреждения начинал бить, пока противник не падал и умботы не уносили его. У него были годы и годы драк, за которые он научился использовать своё тело с наиболее смертоносной эффективностью.

Кроме боли в костяшках это не принесло ничего, даже удовольствия. Может быть, немного облегчения.

И на самом деле они были, конечно, гораздо медленнее, слабее и неувереннее, чем он ожидал. Ему не то что не нужны были роботы для драки, не нужна была даже броня или хотя бы кастеты. Но он привык снимать стресс и напряжение в драке и, хотя это было лишь слабое подобие его робобоёв с Мачоменом, немного снимало злость.

Мегамозг твёрдо знал. Его злобное, полное ярости и ненависти лицо навсегда впечаталось в сетчатку глаз каждому бандиту после того, как он каждому из них разъяснил:

– Нельзя. Трогать. Моё.

Малибу только сперва не хотел говорить. Смеялся, говорил, что ничего не боится и его не прошибить дешёвыми декорациями. Мегамозг устроил драку, чтобы немного успокоиться и перейти к пыткам с трезвой головой, хоть очень не любил это. Противостоя Мачомену, он вообще не думал, что его злодейский путь доведёт его до этого. Ни одно из его пыточных орудий не было предназначено для использования.

Многое, что происходило, никогда не должно было происходить.

Но в конце концов, после того, как Малибу увидел драку, как каждый из его бойцов упал на пол в нокауте, а Мегамозг даже не выдохся после того, как упал последний, он выдал имена всех заказчиков. Пилы, шипы, лазеры и членовредительство не понадобилось. Зрелище оказалось довольно эффективной пыткой.

Если долгие годы дерёшься с супергероем, избить обычных бандитов довольно несложно. Возможно, это и выглядело на пределе человеческих скоростей. Неважно.

Перед тем, как отпустить всех, Мегамозг объяснил им, что они выживут, если сдадутся полиции, иначе он найдёт их в течение двадцати четырёх часов и распылит на атомы. Конечно, ему поверили. Умботы сняли с каждого слепок личности и без труда найдут.

Мегамозг не стал отпускать Малибу. Для него было подготовлено особое место, не в комфортной и безопасной тюрьме. Существование обезвоженным внутри собственного маленького вакуумного куба, по крайней мере, пока умботы не построят темницу под ратушей. И напоминание каждый день, кому именно он перешёл дорогу. То же самое ждало остальных его очень богатых клиентов, которые решили, что могли купить Роксану.

То же самое ждало каждого, кто посмеет обидеть Роксану.

Мегамозг собирался срывать зло на них каждый день после того, как найдёт их всех.

Он был злым.

Очень-очень злым.

* * *

Эйфория после драки и победы довольно быстро прошла.

На самом деле, эйфория улетучилась сразу после того, как он вернулся с трофеями в ратушу и обнаружил Роксану спящей на диване в комнате для отдыха.

Он вылетел прочь, как ужаленный, захлопнул дверь и закричал:

– Прислужник!

Тот был слишком далеко, часы для связи не отвечали и его пришлось разыскивать умботам.

– Это что? – зашипел Мегамозг, показывая на дверь.

– Вы сказали, принести мисс Ричи в безопасное место, шеф, – сказал Прислужник.

– И что?

– Самое безопасное место в городе это здесь и ещё в злодейском логове, но в злодейском логове ещё много смертоносных вещей и мисс Ричи нельзя оставлять там одну без присмотра.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – Мегамозг схватился за голову. – А если она сейчас проснётся? Немедленно отнеси её домой! Самое безопасное место для неё в её квартире, а не у меня в ратуше или в логове! У меня уж точно не может быть безопасно!

– Шеф, я помню, что вы наш злой повелитель и всё такое, но с тех пор, как нет Мачомена, с вами мисс Ричи безопаснее всего, – важно возразил Прислужник.

– Не пытайся выиграть спор! – прервал его Мегамозг. – Она не должна даже знать, что мы там были! Иди заводи машину!

– Слушаюсь, – вяло ответил Прислужник.

Мегамозг зашёл в комнату к Роксане и сел на колени перед диваном.

Она действительно была в безопасности рядом с ним. Он слишком испугался за неё. После того, что случилось, все его маниакальные мысли о ней вылетели из головы. Наверное, вылетели ещё после того злосчастного дня, когда он видел её в последний раз. Когда он понял, насколько он близок к опасному краю. Как много зла он уже причинил ей. Как сильно она его ненавидела за это.

Между ним и сегодняшними мерзавцами не было ничего общего. Они не остановились бы ни перед чем, чтобы получить её. Он всегда останавливался вовремя. Хотел думать, что вовремя. Если бы он знал об их связи раньше, он бы остановился ещё тогда, чтобы не мучить её. Роксана должна была набраться смелости ему сказать. Хотя, конечно, он прекрасно понимал её: он был злодеем и у неё не было оснований полагать, что он не использовал бы это знание во зло против неё и не причинил ещё больше вреда. Она предпочла терпеть и пытаться забыть, как неизбежное зло.

Конечно, у Мегамозга были мысли и фантазии о ней. Они иногда пугали его, потому что он был слишком увлечён ею. Роксана была такая красивая. Она всегда смотрела на него и говорила с ним так, что ему бывало трудно удержаться, а всё его естество призывало верить, что она хотела его. Она всегда была напугана, а он, как маньяк, упивался её страхом, её дрожащим голосом, сбившимся дыханием и стуком её сердца.

Но каждый раз, когда она была действительно уязвима, всё, чего он желал — защитить её. Не пользоваться её беззащитностью, а спасти и наказать всех, кто мог захотеть воспользоваться. Это было странное геройское желание.

Она пробуждала в нём что-то хорошее, доброе, несмотря на всю его извращённую злодейскую натуру.

Он хотел обнять её, прижать её к себе и утешить, нежно провести по её волосам. Так сильно хотел, что зудели пальцы и перехватывало дыхание. Хотел пообещать, что всё будет хорошо и она всегда будет в безопасности.

В безопасности даже от него.

Мегамозг положил голову рядом с ней, любуясь на её спокойное умиротворённое лицо. Возможно, он в последний раз видел её так близко.

– Я люблю тебя, – медленно сказал он, пробуя эти слова на вкус. – Люблю тебя, Роксана. Боже, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Его сердце замерло, разливая приятную сладость, несмотря на то что она не слышала его. Она была такая красивая.

Роксана пошевелилась, пробормотав его имя и он быстро прыснул ей в лицо порцию усыпляющего спрея.

Нет, он был не готов говорить с ней, молить её о прощении, слушать её полные боли и ненависти слова и обещать, что никогда в жизни не приблизится к ней.

* * *

На следующий день Мегамозг смотрел её репортаж от здания полиции.

Роксана была довольно беспристрастна для женщины, побывавшей в руках банды, о которой она рассказывала.

Она так же была безупречна, уверенна, и она улыбалась.

Какая она была красивая, когда улыбалась!

Он бы отдал всё, чтобы сохранить эту улыбку на её лице.

Роксана впервые за эти недели была такой, какой была раньше, с весёлым огоньком в глазах, с верой в лучшее в сердце. Её голос не дрожал от сдерживаемого гнева и боли. Она рассказывала о торжестве справедливости. Она всегда должна быть такой во время чтения новостей.

Мегамозг хотел бы к ней потянуться и дотронуться до неё.

Возможно... Он никогда не думал об этом раньше, но у него была возможность сменить облик и притвориться обычным человеком. Он мог бы познакомиться с ней, позвать на свидание, может быть, если она позволит, держать за руку... Ухаживать за ней, радовать, водить её в рестораны и на выставки. Он мог бы устраивать для неё выставки. Веселить её, чтобы она всегда улыбалась, чтобы смеялась...

Ох нет.

В той ситуации, в которой они оказались, им нельзя смеяться.

То есть, это было бы очень большим извращением, веселить её, зная, что он от этого почувствует... Это как заставить её прикоснуться к нему против воли. Снова заставлять её делать то, чего она не хотела.

Роксана никогда раньше не смеялась, за всё время, за годы и годы похищений. Он знал это, потому что никогда не испытывал оргазма... Он бы почувствовал. У неё не было поводов для радости все эти годы, когда она против воли была зажата между двух огней. Она никогда не была счастлива. Она никогда не смеялась. Кроме того злополучного дня, когда она была одурманена.

Он очень надеялся, что она не помнила детали того дня. Хорошо бы, чтобы она не помнила ничего, но он не мог знать наверняка.

Неужели он снова должен заставлять её грустить для того, чтобы они были свободны от этой связи?

Он даже не знал, как и почему эта искажённая связь стала возможной для них обоих. Если бы только он один чувствовал её, всё было бы легче.

Он просто не должен быть рядом с ней.

Не должен так смотреть на неё и не должен заигрывать с её эмоциями.

Конечно, ему нельзя приближаться к ней ни в каком виде. Даже если она не будет знать, что это он. Он уже достаточно сильно испортил её жизнь.

Роксана заслуживала кого-то другого, кто будет звать её на свидания, кто будет держать её за руку и радовать её. Даже если он снова почувствует оргазм и будет знать, что это потому, что кто-то, наконец, развеселил её и сделал счастливой. Даже если снова начнёт просыпаться со смехом по ночам и в этот раз твёрдо знать, почему смеялся.

От этой связи будет страдать только он.

Он не заслуживал её.

Всё снова погрузилось в пучину тоски, вины и боли.

* * *

– Скажи мне, Прислужник. Почему в этом новом мерзком мире даже у пончиков такой дрянной вкус?

Мегамозг меланхолично двигал по столу пятнадцать надкушенных пончиков, складывая их в узоры и с омерзением посматривал на остывший кофе, слишком горький, из-за пережаренных зёрен, несмотря на огромное количество дополнительного сахара. Другого кофе он не заслуживал, но всё равно было обидно и неприятно. Как Злой Повелитель он мог получить лучший кофе в городе и привык получать его.

– Это новые пятнадцать вкусов, шэф. Я думал, вам хотя бы один понравится.

Прислужник выглядел расстроенным.

– Что случилось с прошлыми тремя? Они мне достаточно нравились.

Мегамозг потянулся к кофе, чтобы запить мерзкий вкус, но вовремя вспомнил, что кофе ещё более мерзкий.

– Наша булочная, шеф, – робко сказал Прислужник. – То есть, булочная дяди Боба. Ой, вы не знаете дядю Боба. То есть, «Мистер Саммерс Доннат», она ведь так называется.

– Не томи.

– Она закрылась.

– Не понял, – Мегамозг щёлкнул ногтем по одному из пончиков и тот улетел со стола, оставив за собой грязный след малинового джема, похожий на сгустки крови.

Он поднял на Прислужника строгий взгляд.

– Ну, сегодня утром дядя Боб мне сказал, что пончиков больше нет, потому что он закрывает булочную и уезжает.

– Моих пончиков?! Мою булочную? Почему?

– Потому что банде Брик-Стрит не нравилось, что дядя Боб не платит им деньги потому что я покупаю... То есть, забираю у него пончики и они сказали, что это не освобождает от ответственности, но он настаивал, а сегодня ночью сгорел магазин по-соседству, хотя они платили деньги, и дяде Бобу сказали, что он сгорит следующий через неделю, если не заплатит. А его долг уже выше цены, которую готовы платить за его дом, поэтому он отдаёт им его и ещё остался должен и чтобы они его не нашли, уезжает из города.

– Так, Прислужник, стоп! – Мегамозг резко ударил по столу и встал. – Ничего не понял! Какой дом? Кто кому должен? Почему моя булочная?

– Так ведь банда Брик-Стрит, шеф. Им все платят за крышу. Они контролируют шесть кварталов вокруг и воюют со Скиллбойз за ещё два..

– Стоп, Прислужник! Я контролирую Метросити! Метросити мой! Здесь всё моё! Разве не так?

– Конечно, так! – с готовностью поддакнул Прислужник.

– Тогда почему, чёрт возьми, моя булочная закрывается из-за какой-то банды?

– Ну, они решили, что раз уж Мачомена нет...

– Плевать на Мачомена! Я здесь! Кто им разрешил прибирать к рукам мой город?

– Вы не выходили отсюда больше месяца, шеф.

– То есть, они забыли, что это мой город, моя булочная и мой дядя Боб и я решаю, какие магазины работают, какие закрываются и какие горят, и если кто-то будет платить деньги за крышу, то только мне? Это всё моё! Для них недостаточно гигантских роботов, лазеров и моего логотипа на каждом углу? Я недостаточно твёрдо выразился? Нельзя трогать моё! Нельзя!

– Вероятно... Вероятно, вы не показывались слишком долго, шеф, да. Они забыли.

– Найди мне дядю Боба, верни его в мою булочную и пусть он начинает работать. Я хочу выпить нормальный кофе и съесть нормальные пончики после того, как уничтожу эту банду Брик-Стрит и перед тем, как разгоню всех остальных. Мне нужны камеры, микрофоны, динамики. Я хочу, чтобы весь город видел, как я это буду делать. Весь город, Прислужник! Они должны трепетать передо мной! Шагу бояться ступить без моего разрешения! Мне нужна моя самая лучшая мантия с шипами! И самые зловещие лазеры! Да они лягут к моим ногам, когда я просто пройдусь по городу! Мне даже громить ничего не придётся! И собери пресс-конференцию у ратуши через два часа!

– Рад видеть, что у вас улучшается настроение, шеф.

– Нет, оно ужасное! Ужасное! Нет! Отмени пресс-конференцию! Они будут умолять меня об аудиенции! Я разнесу там всё!

Мегамозг раздавил кулаком ближайший пончик, разбрызгав черничную начинку.

Ему нужен был повод снова побыть злым и он его нашёл.

* * *

Ещё несколько недель Мегамозг потратил на то, чтобы установить в городе настоящую собственную диктатуру.

Это было бы весело, если бы он не помнил, что нельзя веселиться.

Его сосредоточенное и злое лицо вселяло в горожан куда больший ужас и страх, чем он мог рассчитывать. Ну и отсутствие героя, который мог бы их спасти.

Стоило Мегамозгу выйти из ратуши во главе небольшого войска роботов, на улицах поднималась паника. Все дела останавливались, люди бежали с криками. Никто не знал, когда он появится, куда пойдёт и чем будет заниматься, и это усиливало элемент хаоса и неожиданности.

Конечно, его боялись больше, чем каких-то бандитов.

Мегамозг полностью уничтожил банду Брик-Стрит и объявил все их самозванные владения своей собственностью. Он сделал это показательно. Их логово он сравнял с землёй, а бандитов расстрелял из дегидратора, играя с ними в догонялки. Кто-то был обезвожен, кто-то был приклеен на высоте полусотни метров над землёй, кто-то превратился в рыдающую безвольную груду тряпья на ближайшие пару часов. Некоторых хорошенько потрепали умботы, потаскав по городу.

Многие сами рванули в полицию и тюрьму в поисках спасения. Как будто он не мог прийти туда и достать каждого, если бы ему кто-то понадобился.

Не смеяться в запале было тяжело. Но он помнил о Роксане.

После битвы он с удовольствием наелся пончиков в булочной дяди Боба, а потом написал на фасаде синей краской «Собственность Мегамозга» и «Нельзя трогать моё!». Когда к нему попытались подобраться журналисты, он разогнал всех фейерверками. По-правде, он боялся, что среди интервьюеров может затесаться Роксана и ему придётся смотреть ей в глаза.

Роксана дала большой репортаж напротив булочной, взяв интервью у дяди Боба. Тот впервые в жизни видел Мегамозга вблизи и пребывал под впечатлением, собственно, абсолютно верно поняв своё положение и объяснив это остальным. Куда бы ты ни попытался спрятаться, Мегамозг найдёт тебя, если захочет. От Мегамозга не уйти. Не скрыться. Он контролировал город. Он контролировал всё.

Чтобы об этом больше никто не забыл, умботы развесили всюду плакаты с его недовольным лицом и напоминанием «Нет. Ты не можешь». Он добавил некоторые правила собственности для совсем глупых горожан, которые почему-то не могли дойти до этого своим умом. Теперь почти на каждом углу красовались красочные напоминания об этом. 

_«То, что мне нравится, — мое. То, что я увидел первым — моё. То, что я схватил — моё. То, что кажется моим — моё. То, что у меня было — всегда моё. То, что я могу отнять — моё. То, чего несколько штук — ВСЁ моё. То, что ты выпустил из рук — автоматически становится моим. Если это моё, оно никогда и ни при каких условиях не станет твоим»_

Умботы распространяли листовки с этими правилами, их обязаны были зачитывать по телевидению и радио каждый день по нескольку раз. Мегамозг снова переименовал дома и улицы в свою честь и поставил подпись на всех важных для себя сооружениях. Он врубал музыку, сеял хаос, прогуливаясь по городу как хозяин, продавливая асфальт и распугивая людей.

Но его послание дошло не до всех. Не сразу. Бандиты долго не желали возвращаться к нормальной жизни, такой, которую они вели до избавления города от Мачомена, снова и снова вызывая ярость Мегамозга. Они долго считали, что им не нужно разрешение, чтобы творить преступления. Мелкие преступления были совершенно незаметны и не важны. Они только усиливали хаос в городе и отвлекали полицию. Это было полезно. Но кое-кто пытался стать серьёзным злодеем и покушаться на хороший куш.

Некоторые молодчики решили, что могли грабить его банки, расхищать его собственность из исследовательских лабораторий и заводов или воровать его полотна из его галереи на продажу обнаглевшим коллекционерам. Или продать что-то из этого ему же! А он, между прочим, временно вернул картины для открытия выставки, чтобы порадовать Роксану интересным репортажем про что-то хорошее!

После репортажа Роксаны из разграбленной галереи пришлось демонстративно наказать их. Каждого вора, пойманного на горячем, при попытке сбыть или переправить награбленное, Мегамозг приклеил на стены вместо полотен с подробным описанием, что именно тот попытался у него украсть и почему легко отделался, и открыл выставку человеческой глупости. Это был фурор. Народу было тьма. Первое серьёзное светское мероприятие после падения Мачомена. И очень хорошее напоминание горожанам: нельзя трогать собственность Мегамозга.

Роксана была очень рассержена его жестокостью. У людей, относящих себя к добрым, странным образом отсутствовала логика. Как будто для них подвесить кого-то где-то за штаны было более ужасным, чем заключить в тюрьму, которую именно они при этом считали отвратительным местом. Тюрьма? Ну нет. Он не собирался отпускать своих обидчиков туда, где они могли отлично провести время, набраться сил, энергии, новых идей и полезных знакомств. По крайней мере, эти бедолаги провисели сутки, прежде чем умботы прекратили их охранять и полицейские смогли отскрести их от стен и отправить на отдых.

Это оказалось забавно. Роксана была в ярости. А ему даже понравилось злить её таким образом. Потому что это была она. Прежняя Роксана.

Роксана, которая его ненавидела. Которой он снова и снова давал повод бороться с ним. Которая говорила о нём в своих выпусках новостей. Смотрела на него с другой стороны экрана. Он должен был исчезнуть из её жизни, но не мог.

Мегамозг дожидался, когда в городе случиться что-нибудь громкое, дожидался, когда Роксана с возмущением расскажет об этом, а потом приходил и демонстративно подвешивал виновника где-нибудь на фонарном столбе. Ей приходилось метаться между жаждой справедливости и человеколюбием, хотя на самом деле достаточно было отказаться от того и другого. Утром она говорила, что преступники должны быть найдены и наказаны, а вечером, что Мегамозг ужасный эгоистичный злодей, потому что находил и наказывал их. Странная и довольно смешная логика. Но он, конечно, не был против. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы его случайно приняли за героя только потому, что он защищал свою собственность или, несмотря на все запреты, которые ставил себе, продолжал заигрывать с Роксаной.

Новый мир, где он не мог быть рядом с ней, был ужасен, но это оставалось его отдушиной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честное слово, впихнуть в одну главу то, что я могла бы описывать в пяти, по-моему, достижение. И у меня есть кое-что, что сюда не вошло просто потому, что этого так много, что войдёт в две следующие. Я всё ещё называю этот фанфик кратким пересказом и считаю себя рекордно лаконичной.  
> P.S. Спасибо Ceres. за правила собственности Мегамозга!


	7. VII. Роксана

Если первые дни после поражения Мачомена всё было странно, непонятно и немного бессмысленно, то теперь Мегамозг раскинул свои сети и полностью завладел городом. Это стало ещё более странно, непонятно и, возможно, абсолютно бессмысленно.

Жители его боялись. Боялись настолько, что возносили ему хвалу денно и нощно. Им больше не нужно было вмешательство извне, чтобы переименовывать в честь него свои магазины, заведения, улицы в надежде, что их, благодаря этому, не тронут. В центре, напротив ратуши, начали строить Музей Мегамозга и Роксана не совсем понимала, была ли это полностью его инициатива. Скорее всего, нет.

Это было безумие и алогичное обожание Мегамозга приобретало всё более гротескные формы. Все, конечно, помнили, что Мегамозг был злодеем, принёс много разрушений городу, захватил власть и, в конце концов, уничтожил Мачомена. Но гораздо безопасней было восхвалять его, чем ругать. Тогда у жителей появлялась иллюзия, что они под защитой. Но не обидит же Злой Повелитель своих верноподданных, если они во всём ему потакают?

В продаже появился супер-популярный Мега-Вафельный рожок мороженного с «космическим» вкусом, огромное количество футболок, флагов, масок Мегамозга и даже игрушечные дегидраторы. По слухам, значок с головой Мегамозга на груди мог гарантированно спасти от ночного грабителя, который просто не станет связываться с таким пешеходом и рисковать. Конечно, их носила половина города. Некоторые носили футболки и нашивки «собственность Мегамозга», особенно это стало популярно среди молодёжи и подростков. Это было не смешно. Совсем не смешно.

Стиль рокеров, панков и металлистов вошёл в моду. Кожаные куртки с шипами продавались на ура. Город скандировал «Мегамозг! Мегамозг! Мегамозг!», когда он шёл, его приветствовали криками и аплодисментами. Горожане всячески показывали свою невероятную лояльность, чтобы остаться в безопасности. Некоторые даже называли его защитником. Безумие.

Роксана купила целую партию футболок «собственность Мегамозга» и демонстративно сожгла на площади, заставив Хэла это снять во время вечернего эфира. Мегамозг на это никак не отреагировал, но популярность подобной одежды не упала. Хэл пошутил, что для того, чтобы Мегамозг это заметил, нужно было это украсть, потому что он не любил конкурентов, а не честных покупателей. А она просто сделала ему кассу, скупив кучу его барахла.

Музыкальные альбомы с печатью «рекомендовано Мегамозгом» били рекорды продаж. «Мистер Саммерс Доннат собственность Мегамозга» стали успешной франшизой и раскинули сеть по городу, став центром злодейской торговли буквально за один месяц. Готовился к открытию одноимённый ресторан. Прислужник активно курировал всё это и мотался по городу, чтобы проконтролировать фирменный вкус и соблюдение злодейской атмосферы заведения. Тем не менее, для Роксаны он оставался неуловимым. У него слишком явно были чёткие инструкции на её счёт.

Роксане пришлось присутствовать на открытии нелепого мюзикла в честь Мегамозга и она брала интервью у автора его новой биографии — первой в своём роде книги, которая описывала его как всеобщего спасителя, а не злодея и монстра. Если бы автор не лил столько мёда и не подлизывался настолько очевидно, она могла бы подумать, что он искренен и в его работе было рациональное зерно.

Конечно, ничего искреннего. Только страх.

Мэр Метро-Сити усиленно пытался согласовать парад, в проведении которого Мегамозг резко отказывал, желая сохранить монополию на все крупные шоу в городе.

Мегамозг больше не прятался, хозяйски разгуливая по улицам и расклеивая своих случайных неудачливых противников на столбах, деревьях и небоскрёбах. Что ж, по крайней мере, крупная преступность действительно начала снижаться. Что не отменяло невероятной демонстративной жестокости, с которой он расправлялся со своими конкурентами.

Меро-Сити начали называть злодейской столицей. Сначала это была какая-то шутка в вечернем шоу, а потом распространилось повсеместно. Город зла. Люди делали вид, что им нравилась злодейская эстетика.

Роксана вспоминала Мачомена чаще и чаще. Он действительно мог раньше защитить Метро-Сити. Хотя бы от безумия.

Теперь все словно сошли с ума.

Разговаривая с людьми, она даже никогда не могла сказать, насколько они запутались в том, что делали. Многие утверждали, изо всех сил пытались убеждать её, что Мегамозг защищал город.

Но единственный, от кого город нужно было защищать — это Мегамозг.

Преступность — работа полиции и она начала неплохо с этим справляться.

Мегамозг же отлично справлялся с запугиванием и демонстративными расправами. Если бы в городе закончились преступления против «собственности Мегамозга», он бы их организовывал, чтобы напомнить окружающим, насколько он опасен. Возможно, он уже это делал. Его нужно было вывести на чистую воду и открыть горожанам глаза.

Он стал жестоким, злым и нетерпимым.

Он никогда не улыбался.

Роксана перестала понимать, что она чувствовала.

Она просто хотела, чтобы всё было как раньше.

* * *

– Группа суперзлодеев совершила побег из «Тюрьмы для одарённых преступников» в Метро-Сити. Несмотря на предложения, вынесенные специальной комиссией и новые требования, внесённые в Конгресс США, решение о переводе суперзлодеев на содержание в друге тюрьмы штата или страны и выдворении иностранных суперзлодеев на их историческую родину не были приняты, как было объявлено, в связи с недоработкой предложений и необходимостью более тщательного рассмотрения по каждому преступнику, а так же необходимостью реструктуризации тюрем для их соответствия требованиям безопасности. Напоминаю, ранее содержание супрзлодеев в «Тюрьме для одарённых преступников» считалось целесообразным, потому что в Метро-Сити был единственный признанный неуязвимый супергерой, который мог минимизировать риски их пребывания и вероятности побега в городе. Поэтому именно «Тюрьма для одарённых преступников» в Метро-Сити долгие годы была тем местом, куда свозили арестованных и приговорённых суперзлодеев со всей страны. Теперь ситуация изменилась, но ответственные за нашу безопасность чиновники не смогли вовремя принять жизненно важных решений. Было очень рискованно оставлять опасных преступников в городе, полностью подконтрольном опаснейшему суперзлодею, но никто не прислушался к голосу разума. Теперь, когда Мегамозгу понадобились могущественные помощники в его планах захватить мир, ему не пришлось даже захватывать другие города, чтобы освободить их. На экранах вы видите фотографии сбежавших суперзлодеев, их имена, характеристики и преступления, совершённые ими. Я призываю граждан к повышенной осторожности. Я напоминаю, что вас спасут не значки и нашивки, а осторожность, бдительность, навыки самообороны и поведения в экстренных ситуациях. Я призываю правительство направить в Метро-Сити дополнительные силы полиции, чтобы защитить нас. Роксана Ричи, из опустошённой и наполовину разрушенной «Тюрьмы для одарённых преступников».

Роксана сделала знак Хэлу прекратить снимать и тревожно поёжилась.

– Хей, никогда не мог понять этого, если у тебя есть суперсилы и ты крутой, зачем вообще становиться суперзлодеем? – протянул Хэл, скидывая камеру с плеча и семеня за ней к выходу. – Я имею в виду, у тебя гора мышц, крутой костюм, ты выглядишь как бог, ты можешь иметь, что хочешь, ты можешь получить любую девчонку, какую захочешь и ты, ну не знаю, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью, выбираешь это!

Хэл махнул рукой в сторону решёток.

– Вот если бы у меня были суперсилы, я бы был идеальным супергероем! Я бы сразу всех спас и из злодеев все кишки вытряхнул! С супер-скоростью, пикнуть бы не успели. Они бы даже не поняли, что происходит, раз — и уже мертвы. Нет злодея — нет проблем. Ха! А Мегамозга я бы испепелил! Лазерами из глаз, знаешь, всегда мечтал так сделать. И спас бы всех. И тебя бы спас по-настоящему. Зачем вообще быть злодеем, если ты можешь быть супергероем?

Роксана резко остановилась и повернулась к Хэлу. Она хотела сказать, что он говорил как типичный злодей. Герои не убивают. И не делают что-то, чтобы иметь всё, что они хотят или заполучить ту девчонку, которую хотят. Но увидела его мечтательное лицо и вспомнила, как плохо думала о нём недавно и оказалась не права. Хэл был не так плох, он просто немного заблуждался.

– Мачомен так не делал, – мягко сказала она.

– Ну и где он теперь? – небрежно пожал плечами Хэл. – Если бы у меня были бы силы, как у Мачомена, я точно был бы круче. Не тратил силы на позирование и геройские речи. Просто берёшь и валишь злодея, берёшь и валишь. Раз и навсегда. Не в тюрьму его, а в морг! Это же так просто. Если подумать, Мачомен был неудачник, а не супергерой.

Роксана отвернулась, думая, что из Хэла, если его не переубедить, получился бы чудовищный злодей. Тот, который даже не понимал, что делал что-то плохое.

– Эй, стой! – Хэл побежал за ней. – Ты что, ревёшь? Эй, прекрати! Ну, подожди, у меня носовой платок был. Ещё не хватало, чтоб тебя такую папарацци щёлкнули. Тушь потекла, нос красный. Ну ты чего там.

Он обогнал её, поставил на пол камеру и начал рыться по карманам жилета в поисках платка.

– Ну, знаешь, уже столько времени прошло, ты могла бы перестать его оплакивать. Да ладно, я должен тебя утешить, так? Если так подумать, ладно, не так плох был Мачомен, хотя, честно, ты достойна лучшего.

Роксана посмотрела на него. Извиняющийся Хэл? Ох, нет, ему просто было неприятно смотреть на неё, когда она не выглядела идеально. Он суетливо рылся по карманам, спешно пряча от неё жвачку, шоколадный батончик, какие-то мелочи.

– Ты надел значок «собственность Мегамозга?» – с отвращением протянула она. – И ты туда же, Хэл? Да что с вами всеми происходит?!

– Эй, нет! – Хэл вытянулся и подвинул клапан кармана в бок. – Тут написано «НЕ собственность Мегамозга». Ты что. Я бунтарь.

Он широко самодовольно улыбнулся. Глупый Хэл. Старый добрый глупый Хэл.

– Я даже не знала, что такие есть. Можно?

Роксана протянула руку и Хэл с готовностью отстегнул большой круглый значок.

– У меня ещё есть. Ну там, «смерть пришельцам», «суперзлодеи лузеры», перечёркнутая голова Мегамозга и Мачомен такой, с глазами-лазерами, я его не ношу. Я в твоей команде, я за тебя. Я купил коллекцию из тридцати значков, меняю их каждый день, чаще, чем носки. Хочешь, поехали ко мне, я покажу.

– Я возьму этот?

– Конечно, бери!

Роксана пристегнула значок на воротник пальто и проследила, чтобы одежда не прикрывала буквы.

– Надо было надеть это до съёмки, – сказала она. – Как я выгляжу?

– Шикарна! – Хэл широко улыбнулся. – Давай ещё сюжет забахаем, надо же тебя показать. Пошли, снимем камеру Мегамозга, пока мы здесь, а ты придумаешь про него что-то в твоём стиле.

Он взвалил камеру на плечо.

Роксана покачала головой. Она внезапно подумала, что единственный, кто у неё остался из прошлой жизни, кто не отвернулся от неё, был Хэл. И это было ужасно. Хэл, у которого был чудовищно сбитый моральный компас, хамоватый, глуповатый, грубый, так и не повзрослевший, большую часть времени неприятный, но... По крайней мере, он был рядом. Хотя, она предпочла бы вообще остаться в одиночестве. Что она была за человеком, если единственный друг, которого она заслуживала, был чёртов Хэл? Она даже никогда не хотела с ним дружить!

Все, с кем она хотела бы быть близка, всегда оставляли её. Она не смогла удержать своих старых школьных друзей, друзей из колледжа тоже, коллег. Её считали холодной, безэмоциональной, надменной и тяготились её обществом, потому что она не веселилась вместе со всеми, была не сдержана в принципиальных вопросах, остра на язык и никогда не отвечала взаимностью парням. И опасной. Большинство людей рано или поздно признавались ей, что не могли с ней продолжать общаться, потому что она была опасной.

Однажды её последним близким другом остался Уэйн Скотт. А когда его не стало, у неё не оказалось даже знакомых, готовых быть с ней рядом и хотя бы поговорить. До этого она была уверена, что окружена друзьями.

Вся её жизнь состояла из Мегамозга, Мачомена и случайных людей, которые не выдерживали рядом дольше года.

Боже, она скучала по Мачомену.

– Когда я впервые познакомилась с Мачоменом, всё, чего я хотела — это чтобы он держался от меня подальше до конца жизни, – вдруг сказала она то, чего никому никогда не говорила и поймала удивлённый взгляд Хэла. – Мне его не хватает.

– Да ладно, – начал было Хэл пренебрежительным тоном.

– Хэл, просто заткнись. Пожалуйста.

Хэл молча пошёл следом.

– Знаешь, о чём я хочу снять сюжет? О том, что у Мачомена нет даже могилы. Что в городе сняли или изуродовали все его изображения. Мегамозг словно стирает всю память о нём. Ни одного памятника. Некуда принести цветы. С ним никто не попрощался. Столько времени прошло. Мы не попрощались с ним, представляешь?

– Да мне как-то...

– Это тебе всё равно. Мне не всё равно. Многим не всё равно. Мы должны его помнить!

– Ну, ладно. Может быть. Эй, а такой сюжет пропустят?

– Я сегодня поговорю с боссом, выберу место съёмки и завтра приступаем. Пропустят. Знаешь, мне пока разрешают снимать всё, что я хочу. Им, наверное, интересно, как долго это может продолжаться.

– Пф. Потому что наши рейтинги пока выше, чем у других каналов.

– И я буду пользоваться этим так долго, как только смогу.

* * *

Роксана стояла на окраине города с букетом белых роз. Она приехала сюда поздним вечером. Когда она избавилась от Хэла, сменив его на очередного безликого полицейского, а потом избавилась и от того, сделав вид, что не собиралась больше выходить из дома до утра. Солнце уже почти закатилось. Перед ней было последнее место в городе, которое было как-то связано с Мачоменом, до которого не смог добраться и осквернить Мегамозг.

Старая первая школа, где Мачомен когда-то учился и под которой было его убежище.

Никто не знал, что это место было связано с Мачоменом. И она могла побыть одна, поплакать и, возможно, поговорить с его воображаемым призраком, заточённым в этих стенах, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Хотя всё, чего ей хотелось — это развернуться, уйти и продолжать говорить себе, что ещё не всё потеряно и что Мачомен ещё может вернуться и навести порядок, потому что никто не знал, как именно Мегамозг разделался с ним.

Что однажды всё просто станет как прежде.

Спустя несколько месяцев. Когда уже почти все научились жить по-новому. Кто-то просто изобретёт кнопку-перезагрузку и бац. Как в кино. У неё снова будет лучший друг и она снова сможет поговорить с Мегамозгом хотя бы раз в неделю. Всё остальное... Слишком эгоистично и она не позволяла себе больше думать об этом. Просто двух самых важных людей в её жизни больше с ней не было и она осталась настолько одинокой, что чувствовала себя единственной песчинкой, выброшенной в бесконечный космос.

Роксана сначала хотела просто положить цветы на крыльце и посидеть снаружи. По-правде, ей было страшно заходить. Как будто в двери, ведущие в прошлую жизнь. Всегда, когда она была тут раньше, играла громкая музыка, Мачомен танцевал на импровизированной сцене в своей гостиной и требовал аплодисментов перед тем как они садились и начинали разрабатывать его очередную геройскую речь, или готовились к какой-нибудь презентации, или она учила его делать невозмутимое лицо или спорить с Мегамозгом так, чтобы это больше было похоже на остроумие и меньше на дешёвый клоунский фарс, или он рассказывал ей тайны, сплетни и новости, которые ему удалось узнать, или давал ей советы, которые безошибочно помогали её карьере, или они вместе готовились совершить чьё-то громкое разоблачение. Или они просто молча пили что-нибудь под пиццу и смотрели какую-нибудь глупую мелодраму, которую она выбирала, или мюзикл, который выбирал он, когда им обоим хотелось просто спрятаться где-нибудь и чтобы никто не мог их найти и втянуть во что-нибудь.

Роксана никогда не находилась здесь одна, в тишине, пустоте и темноте.

Но, в конце концов, она была кем угодно, но не трусихой.

Она зашла в школу, спустилась в бункер и открыла тяжёлую свинцовую дверь, оказавшись в гостиной Мачомена, такой же яркой, как всегда раньше, словно музей, в золоте и блеске. Свет включился, как только она зашла и она замедлила ход, просто глядя на все портреты, фото, старые костюмы Мачомена в музейных витринах. Чисто, как всегда, безупречно, как будто никто никогда не жил здесь. Ни единого предмета не на своём месте. Это была его любимая комната, он гордился ей и проводил здесь всё свободное время, которое у него было.

Внезапно Роксана поняла, что не будет делать репортаж отсюда. Потому что тогда Мегамозг придёт и уничтожит это место. Она никогда не могла бы предположить, что Мегамозг будет так маниакально стирать память о былом противнике. Всё, что он говорил о Мачомене на публику — это только то, что тот был недостоин. С глубоким разочарованием в голосе. Что ж, возможно, его действительно расстроило, что Мачомен оказался не так уж непобедим, а победа оказалась не столь зрелищной и триумфальной, как ему хотелось.

Роксана захотела пройти по всему убежищу, но она знала, что с каждой новой комнатой ей будет всё больнее, как будто истина, от которой она убегала всё это время, просто возьмёт и догонит её. Но если остаться здесь на достаточно короткое время, минуту или две, потом можно будет сбежать и наврать себе, что Мачомен просто куда-то вышел и сейчас вернётся, с коробками китайской еды и новым платиновым диском.

Сев на диван, Роксана прижала цветы к груди, всё сильнее желая уйти и сделать вид, что она никогда сюда не приходила. Она не желала признавать, что Мачомена больше не было. Не желала и всё.

Она даже не желала встать, найти вазу и поставить цветы перед самым большим портретом Мачомена. Она не желала говорить с ним так, будто его действительно больше не было. Хотя пришла сюда именно за этим.

Через какое-то время она забралась на диван с ногами. Потом легла, прижимая к себе цветы. Она так долго не двигалась, что сенсоры комнаты посчитали, что в помещении никого нет, и свет погас, оставив только блеклую, чуть заметную подсветку витрин.

Потом она лежала в темноте достаточно долго, чтобы уснуть беспокойным сном.

Если бы Мачомен мог вернуться, он бы вернулся.

Он не вернулся спустя столько месяцев.

Он не вернулся.

* * *

Роксана проснулась от яркого света и, не понимая, где она, резко села, отплёвываясь от цветов на лице и во рту. А потом закричала от вида мохнатой фигуры прямо напротив себя.

– Привет, – растеряно сказал Мачомен, небритый, неряшливый, завёрнутый в коричневый слегка мокрый после дождя плащ, но это был он.

Он растеряно присел напротив неё, застыв в крадущемся движении и неловко растопырив руки, в одной руке держа гитару в чехле, а в другой что-то вроде нотной папки. Снова закричав, Роксана обрушилась на него.

Она била его цветами, трясла его за грудки, царапала, кричала. Мачомен терпеливо стоял на месте и позволил изметелить об себя букет, разбить несколько статуэток, до которых Роксана дотянулась и сломать два ногтя. Она вырвала из его рук гитару и разбила об его голову, прежде чем, наконец, разрвелась и он потянулся к ней, чтобы обнять.

– Не смей! – рявкнула она, увернувшись и отходя от него. – Как ты мог это сделать? Как ты мог нас бросить! Я тебя оплакивала! Жители города на тебя полагались!

– Я просто должен был.

– Должен?! Ты должен быть там! Ты должен защищать горожан! Справедливость! А сейчас зло устраивает вакханалии на улицах города! Бандиты и грабители распоясались, а теперь побег суперзлодеев, Мегамозг беснуется посреди всего этого в своём гигантском роботе, угрожая всем бомбами и лазерами, а ты сидишь здесь, спрятавшись от всего мира в бункере, и говоришь мне, что должен был?!

– Роксана, я уверен, он справится.

– Кто, чёрт возьми, справится?

– Мегамозг.

– Мегамозг?! Ты с ума сошёл? Ты бросил город на растерзание ему и теперь говоришь, что он должен справиться? С чем справиться?

– Он справится с ролью героя не хуже меня.

– Не хуже? Он не герой. Он развешивает людей на небоскрёбах!

– И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это за люди и почему они там оказались. Смотри. Он уничтожил крупную организованную преступность. Разогнал, расформировал и сдал полиции все уличные банды в рекордные сроки, включая те, до которых у меня никогда не доходили руки. Все, кто хотели совершить преступления, совершили их и уже наказаны, при том, что ресурсов городской полиции на это никогда не хватало. И обрати внимание, никто не убит и не покалечен.

– Люди пропали без вести.

– А ты знаешь, что это за люди?

– Они пропали без вести, – Роксана выше приподняла подбородок.

– Тебе было бы легче, если бы они заплатили полиции или откупились от продажных судей? Брось, зная его, они просто валяются где-нибудь обезвоженными, потому что он не знает, что с ними делать. Это даже милосердней, чем тюрьма.

– Вандализм.

– Ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы перекрасить и починить за пару часов. Ничего хуже, чем я делал, раскидывая его роботов по городу и пробивая стены.

– Присвоение собственности.

– И что из этого он реально присвоил себе, а не просто написал «моё», чтобы продемонстрировать, что он будет это защищать и чтобы бандиты это не трогали?

– Хотя бы ратушу.

– Он никого из неё не выгонял. А в законе есть пункт, что правитель города имеет право в ней жить.

– Хорошо. Захват власти.

– Организуй выборы и посмотри, за кого все проголосуют.

– Они запуганы.

– Они благодарны ему.

– Грабежи.

– Когда он кого-нибудь грабил последний раз?

– Это не отменяет того факта, что грабил!

– Немножко предметов роскоши у толстосумов и золотые статуэтки. Они даже ничего не заметили. Если хочешь, я могу возместить это, но уверен, что он сам со временем возместит.

– Как ты можешь его защищать?

– А как ты можешь его обвинять?

Роксана подавила желание сломать ещё что-нибудь об Мачомена, но осмотрелась в поисках того, что бы могла схватить в следующий раз.

– Ты сумасшедший, – вместо этого сказала она. – Как ты мог отдать город суперзлодею и просто исчезнуть?

– Вы двое единственные ничего не понимаете? Если спросить его, он скажет, что он злой. Если спросить тебя, ты скажешь, что он злой.

– Он не злой! Он... Он как рассерженный ребёнок в песочнице. Бегает по городу, хватает всё подряд и не знает, что ему делать! Он в панике из-за тебя! Ты бросил его там одного! Ты бросил горожан!

– А ты спрашивала горожан? Они называют его героем и строят музей в его честь, потому что он защищает их. Даже у меня не было музея! Его действительно боятся городские преступники, потому что я с ними церемонился как с фарфоровыми, а он — не будет. И все это знают!

Мачомен потянулся к ней и взял её за плечи. Она хотела отпихнуть его, но он просяще заглянул ей в глаза.

– Всё хорошо, я бы не оставил город на плохого парня, просто ему нужно время, – мягко сказал он. – Сама подумай, Роксана. Я давно хотел уйти, я давно хотел перестать быть супергероем, по-правде, я никогда не хотел им быть, я мечтал о карьере актёра или музыканта. Но я не мог. У меня не было выбора. Ты права, как я мог оставить город, который совершенно не в состоянии нормально существовать без супергероя? У меня были сомнения, но когда я увидел, что Мегамозг готов уничтожить меня и сам умереть, только заподозрив, что я сделал что-то плохое с тобой, я понял, что это тот самый парень, на которого можно оставить город. Рокси, он бросился защищать тебя от меня, как настоящий герой. Я непобедим, неуязвим, он знает это, но, решив, что я перестал быть героем и пытаюсь причинить тебе зло, он немедленно бросился остановить меня ценой своей жизни. И у него бы получилось, если бы не Прислужник! Он герой! Ты его слышала? Он называет меня недостойным, он повторяет, что освободил город от меня, он упрямо называет день нашей последней битвы «падением Мачомена». Он был уверен, что я стал злодеем и первое, что он сделал — защитил всех от меня.

– Что он сделал? Что ты сделал? Что ты сделал, что так его разозлило?

– Ох, Рокси. Вы не обсуждали это?

– Очевидно, нет, – ледяным тоном сказала Роксана. – Мы вообще больше не говорили! Вообще!

– Он решил, что я накачал тебя наркотиками и афродизиаками и ты из-за меня потеряла рассудок.

Роксана опустила голову.

– Ох, чёрт. Да, я знаю, да. Это я виновата. Я сказала ему... Я не должна была... Конечно, он решил, что я полностью не в себе... Я и была не в себе, я так смутно всё помню, если бы я больше себя контролировала...

Роксана подняла голову и посмотрела в глаза Мачомену.

– Нет! Это ты виноват! – резко выкрикнула она и оттолкнула его. – Ты поволок меня на эту вечеринку! Ты подливал мне шампанское и говорил, что я в безопасности! Ты позволил ему забрать меня оттуда в таком состоянии! Ты... Ты сделал это специально!

Мачомен поднял руки, защищаясь от ещё одной попытки избить его жалким остатком букета, потому что это было единственное, что подвернулось ей под руку.

– Я не знал! – воскликнул он. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты расслабилась и вы, наконец, поговорили и пошли дальше! Люди обычно выпивают, смелеют, целуются... Ты любишь его, он любит тебя, сколько можно друг друга мучить? Откуда я мог знать, что его уровень благородства настолько зашкаливает?

– С чего ты вообще взял, что он любит меня? – недоверчиво зашипела Роксана.

– Потому что никто не пойдёт умирать, чтобы защитить нелюбимую женщину от плохого всесильного парня.

– До этого! Ты, чёрт возьми, подстроил всё до этого!

– Господи, Роксана. То, как он смотрел на тебя. То, как он говорил с тобой. То, как он устраивал шоу, чтобы впечатлить тебя. То, что спустя столько лет, ты единственная, кого он похищал снова и снова, с невероятным упорством. Он ни разу не допустил, чтобы тебе причинили вред. Он охраняет тебя даже теперь. Его мир крутится вокруг тебя. Боже, ты не видишь? То, как он занимается теперь самобичеванием после того... Что там у вас произошло? Он самый весёлый человек на планете, а теперь он даже не улыбается. Вы случайно зашли слишком далеко и теперь он думает, что воспользовался твоим состоянием и наказывает себя?

– Нет! – зло зашипела Роксана. – Ой. Да. Господи... Что ты сказал про его благородство?

– Зашкаливает. У него строгие идеалы добра и зла, от которых он никогда не отклоняется.

– Он любит меня?

Роксана попятилась и села на диван в растерянности, вздохнула и отшвырнула мятые стебли цветов подальше.

– Любит тебя.

– Ты уверен?

– Я ни в чём так не уверен, как в этом. Разве что, в том, что ты так же сильно любишь его.

Мачомен сел рядом с ней.

– Давно ты это понял?

– Примерно когда перестал быть подростком-идиотом, не видящим дальше своего носа.

– Ты сейчас ни капельки не пояснил, – Роксана улыбнулась и привычно сдержала смешок.

Мачомен провёл пальцем по её носу.

– Вот. Молодец. Улыбайся. И заставь улыбаться его.

– Дурак, – Роксана пихнула его в бок.

– Вы два слепых влюблённых идиота и ты меня называешь дураком?

Роксана закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана.

– А я думала, что достаточно хорошо скрываю свои чувства, – сказала она. – Почему ты это сделал? Почему просто... Не поговорил со мной, не поговорил с ним?

– А он бы послушал? Он обезумел от ярости и не позволил мне рта раскрыть в своё оправдание. Я сказал ему, что ты его любишь, перед тем, как инсценировал свою дегидрацию, а он только использовал это как подтверждение того, что я накачал тебя наркотиками из ревности. Так что я просто позволил всему идти своим чередом.

– Господи, город пережил ужасное время, пока ты позволил всему идти своим чередом. И я не собираюсь тебя прощать за это.

– Роксана, я старею в два раза быстрее обычных людей. Я не знаю, сколько мне отмерено. Ещё лет десять-двадцать, и город пережил бы то же самое. Только у них не было бы Мегамозга, чтобы всех защитить, потому что Мегамозг тоже однажды бы повзрослел, отчаялся и зачерствел, что неизбежно случается с теми, кого упрямо годами называют злыми и лишают любви слишком долго. Он не навсегда останется вечным ребёнком, взрывающим цветные бомбы ради веселья. Так что иди и заставь его смеяться снова, пока не поздно.

Роксана отвернулась, чтобы скрыть своё выражение лица. Мачомен не знал и не мог знать, что особенного было в смехе и почему именно Мегамозг больше не смеялся.

– Я не ожидала, что ты мудрый философ. Господи. Ты и мудрые речи? Невероятно.

– Знала бы ты, сколько я прочитал мудрых книг по психологии, пока сидел тут в изоляции.

– Что же нам теперь делать?

– Для начала попробуй выкурить нашего дракона из его башни и поговорить с ним.

– Я два месяца только этим и занимаюсь.

– У тебя появилась куча новых возможностей. Город пока ещё кишит суперзлодеями, которые...

Роксана резко оттолкнула руку Мачомена от своего плеча и вскочила с дивана.

– Нет! – закричала она. – Нет, нет, нет! Я не буду этого делать!

– Всего то позволь кому-то безобидному похитить тебя. Он точно придёт тебя спасать!

– Уэйн, ты идиот! Ты вообще способен думать не по шаблону? Девица в беде, герой-спаситель... У тебя в голове что-нибудь кроме этой схемы вообще есть?

– Слушай, он так или иначе разделается с ними, но ты могла бы...

– Пусть он разделается с ними так или иначе, но я не буду им манипулировать, я не буду... Быть похищенной другим суперзлодеем? Ты хоть представляешь, как это чудовищно?

– Я тебя подстрахую.

– Пошёл к чёрту! У тебя нет ни совести, ни сердца!

Развернувшись, она выбежала из гостиной, прислонилась спиной к двери.

Ох, Мачомен не мог знать, как она относилась к похищениям. Это было что-то интимное, что-то только между ней и Мегамозгом, это был, в конце концов, их извращённый секс. Позволить кому-то похитить её — это как пойти в бар целоваться с первым встречным, чтобы заставить бывшего ревновать. И она точно никогда бы так не поступила, потому что из всех способов заставить Мегамозга поговорить с ней, это был самый мерзкий. Как измена.

Выпрямившись через несколько секунд, Роксана вернулась уверенным шагом.

– Если ты попытаешься это подстроить, я дам репортаж с полным твоим разоблачением! – рявкнула она. – Мегамозг постарался, чтобы твоё имя была стёрто, но не запятнано. Я сделаю наоборот! Ты знаешь меня, я это сделаю!

Мачомен поднял руки.

– Кто-нибудь из них всё равно рано или поздно попытается похитить тебя, если только ты не отсидишься здесь пару недель, пока Мегамозг там, наверху, будет бесноваться и уничтожать их одного за другим в поисках ответа, кто из них посмел тебя обидеть и куда ты бесследно исчезла.

– Нет, – резко сказала она. – У меня уже есть план. И он гораздо лучше, чем то, что ты мне предлагаешь. И мы поговорим с ним раньше, без всех этих... Пошли суперзлодеи к чёрту, он сам ко мне придёт гораздо раньше, чем они вспомнят, что я существую и меня можно похитить.

– Что ты сделаешь?

– Я буду смеяться.

Прежде чем Мачомен смог задать ей уточняющие вопросы, она быстро вышла.

Она будет смеяться. Она будет смеяться несколько часов и Мегамозгу, чёрт возьми, придётся выйти и найти и остановить её, потому что он знал, что она знала, что делал с ними их смех. Она теперь имела на это полное право, потому что это больше не было грязное домогательство, потому что он действительно любил её, потому что именно для этого, в конце концов, существовала эта их странная связь. Чтобы они чувствовали друг друга. И он не имел больше права её игнорировать.

Теперь, если он её любил, если она его любила, почему вообще он должен был избегать её?

Только за прошедшие годы она, возможно, разучилась смеяться.

Пока Роксана шла, дыша свежим воздухом после дождя и наслаждаясь глубокой ночью, она перебирала в уме варианты. Алкоголь для расслабления не подходил, поскольку в прошлый раз он обернулся катастрофой. Значит, ей нужны люди, чтобы зарядиться от них хорошим настроением. Это всегда работало и она избегала таких мероприятий, на которых ей могло стать слишком весело от того, что все вокруг смеялись. Ей пришли на ум цирк, выступления комиков, какая-нибудь комедия в кинотеатре, простая, лёгкая, для всей семьи. Чем больше веселящихся людей вокруг, тем лучше. Дома следовало выйти в интернет и что-нибудь выбрать.

Если Мегамозг её действительно любил, значит, и у неё больше не было никаких поводов для грусти.

А если нет...

Что ж, она подарит ему несколько действительно хороших часов, прежде чем он придёт и скажет ей об этом, поставив точку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаете, если честно, я просто удалила половину главы, над которой я билась весь день (всю неделю), и поэтому тот охрененный Мегамозг, которого я обещала неделю назад, сюда просто не влез. Потому что эту ванильную сцену с Мачоменом (почему он у меня всегда такой офигенный?!) я смогла написать, а ту нет. Я пыталась объединить оба концепта. Но, наверное, какие-то крутые идеи должны просто остаться в голове, потому что при исполнении они оказываются реально плохи и цена крутости оказывается слишком велика.  
> И чем больше проходит времени, тем больше я рада, что приняла это решение. Некоторые события никогда не должны происходить. Не от моей руки.  
> Спасибо, что вы ждали весь день. Я должна была убедиться, что не делаю ошибку и глава будет лучше в том виде, в котором я её оставлю.


	8. VIII. Мегамозг

– Шеф, я думаю приглашать суперзлодеев в ратушу не целесообразно.

– Это ещё почему?

– Потому что ратуша символ законной власти. А суперзлодеи это немного не те, кто признают над собой власть.

– Ерунда, Прислужник. Злодейская ратуша давно уже символ незаконной власти. Моей власти. Если кто-нибудь вздумает не признать над собой власть Злого Повелителя, у меня для них плохие новости. И это место лучшее, чтобы разъяснить им это. Они должны узреть моё величие. Они должны видеть своими глазами каждую секунду, что я единственный существующий суперзлодей, который смог добиться этого. Деморализация! Поэтому ратуша. Только ратуша.

Мегамозг закончил закреплять вакуумный куб на специальном постаменте в главном зале, отошёл на три шага и активировал лазерные лучи, создавшие видимость очень интенсивной защиты и приковывающей к себе взгляд своей эффектностью. Первое, что бросалось в глаза при входе в зал — злодейский трон. Второе — эта впечатляющая инсталляция по левую руку от него.

– А что если что-то пойдёт не так?

– Прислужник, у меня есть план Б на случай, если они подчинятся мне и план А на случай, если не подчинятся. Что ещё может пойти не так?

– Зачем вообще выставлять Мачомена на всеобщее обозрение?

Четыре самых зловещих умбота выстроились вокруг постамента и трона и обнажили оружие, активировав дополнительную лазерную сеть.

– Потому что я единственный, кто смог победить его. И когда все войдут, они должны это увидеть.

– Не лучше ли вообще оставить в секрете то, как вы победили его?

– Демонстрация тела поверженного противника всегда выглядит эффектнее, чем отсутствие поверженного противника. К тому же, я не должен отчитываться, каким именно образом я, допустим, лишил его сил прежде чем обезвожить.

– Это плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая идея.

– Прислужник, не нагнетай. Ничто не пойдёт не так. Никто не уйдёт на своих условиях. Умботы найдут уклонившихся от встречи суперзлодеев и запеленгуют их для меня одновременно с началом презентации. Никто из них не должен думать, что он умнее меня и может уйти от меня.

– Но всё-таки. Что если в случае драки кто-то случайно пробьёт защиту и регидрирует Мачомена? Или специально? Тут стоит всего лишь лазерное поле, скольких вообще приглашённых злодеев может остановить лазерное поле?

– Тогда их ждёт сюрприз в виде плана С, – Мегамозг мрачно усмехнулся.

– Я считаю, риски неоправданно высоки.

– Риски? Прислужник, у меня есть единственный шанс за один раз подчинить себе всех свободных суперзлодеев и уничтожить всех, кто не покорится. Если я позволю им разбежаться сейчас, уйдут годы, прежде чем я их переловлю.

– Не понимаю, зачем мы это делаем, – проворчал Прислужник. – Мы могли бы действительно хорошо повеселиться все эти годы охоты на суперзлодеев, если вам действительно так хочется ловить их. Хотя, если честно, ловить суперзлодеев так... По-геройски. Как будто вы защищаете город.

– Прислужник, это мой город! И я всего лишь не желаю позволять им трогать моё! А моё тут всё! Ни один злодей не может жить без того, чтобы прибрать к рукам всё, что он может прибрать к рукам. И что теперь? Я должен позволить им ходить по моим улицам, грабить мои магазины и банки, разорять мои исследовательские лаборатории, запугивать моих жертв, разрушать мой музей, воровать мои ценности и собирать вокруг себя мелких преступников, которых я только что разогнал, чтобы навести здесь порядок? Кто вообще разрешил им взрывать мою тюрьму для начала? С чего они решили, что им можно? А потом они решат, что им можно брать мои вещи? Или они могут посягать на титул Злого Повелителя? Будут крушить здесь всё? Устраивать злодейские выходки? А однажды они решат остановить всех, кто им может помешать, а знаешь, кто в этом городе активнее всех борется со злом? Мисс Ричи! Прислужник, там Роксана! Я должен позволить им причинить вред Роксане?

Прислужник долго задумчиво смотрел на него, прищурив глаза.

– Это была геройская речь. Шеф.

Мегамозг замер, посмотрел на Прислужника и замахал руками.

– Плевать! Суперзлодеи, супергерои, мне плевать! Я остановлю их прежде, чем им даже в голову придёт, что они могут прикоснуться к Роксане!

– Значит, всё дело в мисс Ричи. Так?

Мегамозг резко отвернулся, а потом повернулся обратно с решительным выражением на лице.

– Так.

– Вы в неё влюбились, – сказал Прислужник словно бы с укором в голосе.

– Так, – серьёзно подтвердил Мегамозг, ещё выше подняв подбородок.

– Это плохо, – сказал Прислужник.

– Это лучшее, что во мне есть, – возразил Мегамозг.

– Это из-за неё вы сам не свой всё это время? Это плохо, это очень плохо. Вы страдаете из-за этого!

– Нет! Это не плохо! Это потому, что я осознал, сколько зла я ей причинил.

– И вы решили перестать быть злодеем, чтобы искупить вину? Поэтому вы спасли город от уличных банд, вернули многие украденные ценности, заставляете всех соблюдать порядок, ловите преступников и хотите остановить всех злодеев в городе? Вы занимаетесь благотворительностью! Это геройские дела, шеф. Не злодейские.

– Я не перестану быть злодеем, – яростно зашипел Мегамозг. – Я злой. Я ужасающий. Я ещё более жестокий, чем прежде. Я использую свои способности во зло, чтобы подчинять и порабощать и исполняю только свои эгоистичные прихоти, как полагается злодею. И если я имею всю власть, все инструменты и огромную разрушительную мощь, чтобы сделать мир лучше и безопасней для любимой женщины, почему я не могу этого сделать? Если я хочу? И мне плевать, что об этом думают окружающие, потому что я хочу! И я буду насаждать свою волю! Разве это недостаточно злодейски? Герои спасают девушек, которые встречаются с ними. Я даже ничего не жду от неё. И я не буду дожидаться, когда она попадёт в беду! Я просто хочу, чтобы она была в безопасности. Эгоистично хочу. Если для этого придётся пожертвовать частью репутации и делать то, что некоторые считают, я не должен делать, мне плевать.

Прислужник вздохнул.

– Это была ещё более геройская речь, шеф.

– Прислужник, – потерев переносицу, сказал Мегамозг. – У меня через десять минут встреча со всеми новыми злодеями этого города. У некоторых из них впечатляющий послужной список. А ты мне сейчас пытаешься объяснить, что я некомпетентен как суперзлодей и Злой Повелитель? Может быть, мне деактивировать все лазеры, отключить смертельные ловушки, отозвать роботов, развесить здесь воздушные шары, принести панкейков, включить попсовую музычку и надеть плащ с белой меховой оторочкой и объявить «Привет всем, я новый герой Метросити и я вас сейчас всех спасу»? Ты это мне предлагаешь?

– Бредовая идея, шеф, – скривился Прислужник.

– Вот именно!

Мегамозг обошёл Прислужника и сел на трон. Умботы принесли и опустили на его плечи пышный плащ с великолепным воротником, красиво уложив складки в чёткой последовательности. Мегамозг положил руки на подлокотники, которые одновременно с этим были скрытой панелью управления ловушками в зале. Нажав кнопку, он затенил окна, чтобы создать приятный злодейский полумрак.

– Я никогда не стану героем, Прислужник, – мрачно сказал он. – Герои сражаются честно. Герои благородны и открыты. Они не скрывают своих целей и намерений. Они проповедуют добро и справедливость. Они наслаждаются славой и почётом после того, как сделают всю работу. Они никого не обманывают. Только злодей может позволить себе заманить превосходящего силой противника в хитроумную ловушку, притворяясь союзником, для того, чтобы уничтожить его.

– Так вы рассматриваете или нет вариант того, что суперзлодеи согласятся работать на вас?

– Я допускаю, что мою сторону захотят принять не более трёх. Возможно, ещё какие-нибудь неоперившиеся новички, для которых командная работа важнее личных амбиций. Остальных я готов остановить здесь и сейчас. Поэтому, Прислужник, будет жарко. Я ставлю на эффект неожиданности, но если кому-то удастся уцелеть в первые три секунды, будет хороший бой. Я бы сказал, лучший бой в истории Метросити.

– Вы могли сказать мне раньше.

– Чтобы у тебя было больше времени меня отговаривать?

– Я бы не стал так делать. Просто чтобы вы знали. Я всегда на вашей стороне. Независимо от того, злодей вы или герой.

– Я знаю это.

* * *

Мегамозг, закусив губу, с нарастающим возбуждением смотрел, как злодеи входили в главный зал, приветствовали друг друга, рассаживались или бродили, осматриваясь. Его будоражило предчувствие скорой схватки. В последний раз он ощущал что-то подобное, когда Мачомен ещё был героем. С тех пор нет. Всё надолго стало пресным и скука усиливалась тем, что он не позволял себе веселиться.

Но когда Мегамозг увидел входящих злодеев, он понял, что этот бой пройдёт по другому. По-старому. Не со слабаками. Не на равных. С превосходящим противником. Как он всегда любил.

Это были не трусливые бандиты, которых легко разогнать, просто вышагивая по улицам под музыку. Это были злодеи и суперзлодеи, одно имя некоторых из них наводило страх на многие города до тех пор, пока Мачомен, или какой-то другой герой из их мест не остановил их. Действительно, огромной глупостью было держать их всех вместе там, где уже никто не мог удержать их. Могущественные и опасные противники. Застать их врасплох — это лучший шанс против них. Если бы у них было время объединиться против него, у него бы не осталось шансов. Роксана была права. Кто мог управлять всеми суперзлодеями, мог управлять миром.

Но суперзлодеи — не те люди, которые могли позволить кому-то собой управлять. По крайней мере, долго. Мегаомозг мог придумать хорошую мотивацию для каждого из них, чтобы убедить присоединиться к нему и работать под его началом. Но не хотел. Потому что, когда мир будет захвачен, они, так или иначе, потребуют свою долю. И это будет другой мир. Неправильный мир. Такой, каким стал Метросити под его злодейским управлением. Или хуже. Опасный, злобный. Мегамозг не хотел видеть такой мир, даже если бы сам им владел. Если весь мир будет полон злобы, кто тогда будет противостоять ему? Какой смысл творить зло, не оставляя добру шансов?

Добро противостояло злу, побеждало зло. Так всегда было. Это было правильно. Так всё должно было заканчиваться. Нельзя позволить суперзлодеям подчинить мир и уничтожить всё добро, даже если это был способ ненадолго отвлечь их и управлять ими.

Это было... Тревожно. И немного будоражило.

Мегамозг был скрыт специальной исчезающей панелью и злодеи не могли знать, что всё это время он внимательно наблюдал за ними со своего трона, присматриваясь к каждому и прислушиваясь к разговорам с помощью специальной звукоулавливающей аппаратуры. Они даже не додумались, что такой гений, как он, мог поставить эту аппаратуру, чтобы слышать всё, что они скажут и чтобы специальные программы автоматически распознавали негативные настроения. Впрочем, мало кто вообще мог догадаться, что она у него была.

Умботы разносили напитки и закуски в роли официантов. Некоторые злодеи демонстративно отказывались от угощения. Конечно, предположить, что он был настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться отравить еду и питьё гостям, половина из которых это с лёгкостью обнаружит — оскорбительно. Тем не менее, маленький оркестр роботов исполнял расслабляющую классическую музыку на отдельном постаменте, а зал был украшен множеством дщорогих произведений искусств. Отдельная стена была полностью посвящена приукрашенной сцене победы Мегамозга над Мачоменом — после демонстрации композиция должна была отправиться в музей. Мегамозг позволил своим гостям неплохо провести некоторое время, прежде чем он перейдёт к основной программе.

Он сразу отметил тех, кто пришли только ради того, чтобы публично бросить ему вызов, оспаривая владение Метросити, и не скрывали этого. Во время ликвидации их нужно было устранить в последнюю очередь, если они не придумают что-то опасное. С чёткой и достойной целью они были интересны, а их мотивация не только делала их совершенно безобидными, но и лишала возможности объединиться друг с другом — они были слишком эгоцентричны, чтобы работать в команде. Самые управляемые из всех. Мегамозг не собирался терять последнее интересное занятие в жизни и избавляться от своих потенциальных противников раньше, чем они действительно захотят его уничтожить.

В первую очередь подлежали устранению злодеи, замешанные в повторяющихся преступлениях против женщин, а так же особенно неуравновешенные и непредсказуемые, не придерживающиеся злодейской этики. Он не собирался позволить им улизнуть и поставить под угрозу Роксану. Рано или поздно они заинтересовались бы самой красивой женщиной Метросити, которая упрямо костерила бы их на чём свет стоит в каждом выпуске новостей. Мегамозг собирался защищать её любой ценой, кем бы после этого он ни стал. Воспоминания о той ночи, когда её пытались похитить и продать, до сих пор заставляла кровь леденеть в его жилах. И ведь это были простые бандиты. Не суперзлодеи.

Пальцы Мегамозга порхали по скрытой клавиатуре, пока он напряжённо рассматривал зал, фокусируя лазерные установки на основных, второстепенных и последних целях, задавая приоритеты. У программы самонаведения было множество алгоритмов для выбора, но надёжнее всего было пометить основные цели самостоятельно и устранить их мгновенно. Ещё какое-то время он посвятил выбору конечной настройки. Слова Прислужника не шли из головы.

Он действовал, как герой. Ради Роксаны он готов был на это.

Тем более, никто не узнает.

Если зло немножечко, из собственных эгоистичных соображений, поможет добру, но никому не скажет об этом, оно всё равно останется злом и его репутация не пострадает.

Постепенно все разбились на небольшие группы и расселись за подготовленные для них столики. Мегамозг ещё раз оценил их расположение и внёс последние правки в программу, перечислив для себя, наконец, всех, кто не явился на общий сбор. На месте двадцать восемь злодеев. Ещё шестеро уклонились от вызова. Их он найдёт и устранит чуть позже.

Двери зала закрылись одновременно с дверями ратуши, роботы на периметре встали в боевой порядок, чтобы не допустить к штурму приспешников злодеев, если последним удастся дать сигнал о помощи. Поисковые группы умботов поднялись из лежбищ и отправились патрулировать город.

Прислужник ударил в маленький колокол в руках и все взгляды присутствующих устремились к нему. Оркестр замолчал, разговоры стихли.

– Суперзлодейское собрание объявляется открытым, – важным тоном, как настоящий метрдотель, объявил Прислужник. – Вашему вниманию. Мегамозг, Злой Повелитель Метросити!

Огненные всполохи поднялись перед злодейским троном, через несколько мгновений пламя исчезло и дым развеялся. Мегамозг во всём своём ужасающем великолепии предстал перед взглядами, обманчиво-расслабленно восседая на возвышении. Его хмурый взор пронзил присутствующих.

– Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, – сказал он тоном, никак не связанным с гостеприимством. – Я рад, что вы проявили благоразумие, откликнувшись на моё приглашение.

– Мегамозг! – выкрикнул из зала один из злодеев и Мегамозг, не скрывая недовольства, повернулся к нему. – По какому праву ты нас тут собрал?

Поднялся тихий ропот, но Мегамозг поднял руку.

– По праву сильного, – ответил он, а потом пренебрежительно отвернулся от него и внимательно рассмотрел шипы на фалангах правой перчатки, прежде чем снова устремить тяжёлый взор на зал. – Я собрал вас здесь по праву самого могущественного суперзлодея в истории.

– Ты не самый могущественный в истории, – ответил возразивший ему злодей.

Мегамозг подавил позыв привычно злодейски расхохотаться перед своей репликой и укусил себя за щёку, борясь с внезапно нахлынувшим из-за мысли о смехе неуместным возбуждением.

– Великолепно, – фыркнул он вместо этого, зло сверкнув глазами. – Возможно, у тебя есть против этого аргументы? Деструктор, верно? Один удар кулака которого способен рушить скалы. Сравнял с землёй портовый город за четыре дня. Держал в страхе целый штат. Список убитых достигает четыре тысячи восемьсот два человека только по доказанным обвинениям.

Деструктор широко осклабился, демонстративно играя мускулами, красуясь перед окружающими.

– Я слышал о тебе. Ты тот парень, которого Мачомен скрутил в рогалик за четыре с половиной секунды.

– Здесь нет Мачомена, – гневно скривился Деструктор. – Ты не так хорош, как он.

Снова послышался ропот и выкрики.

– Ошибаешься, – Мегамозг лениво взмахнул левой рукой в сторону инсталляции с вакуумным кубом, разочарованно отмечая, что некоторые злодеи оказались более глупы и не наблюдательны, чем он рассчитывал. – Представляю вашему вниманию Мачомена. Низвергнутого и побеждённого лично мной за семь минут тридцать две секунды боя. Это не позорные три с половиной секунды перед поражением, я всегда держался дольше. А его поражение доказывает: я гораздо круче него. И круче любого из вас.

– Попробуй сразись со мной в схватке! – зарычал Деструктор.

Движение Мегамозга было слишком быстрым, чтобы его могли уловить большинство собравшихся в зале. Уже через секунду Деструктор был обезвожен, кубик ещё в воздухе подхватил умбот и с нарочито брякающим электрическим звуком поднёс к Мегамозгу, уронив в его ладонь. Мегамозг посмотрел на зал через кубик и убрал его в карман на поясе.

– Немного наивно пытаться впечатлить меня силой, после того, как я годами сражался с героем, сильнее любого из вас, – небрежно бросил он. – Ещё вопросы?

– Почему ты не выпустил нас из тюрьмы, когда захватил город? – спросил злодей, который сидел за одним столиком с Деструктором. Исчезающий Боб.

– Зачем мне приспешники, которые не в состоянии даже сбежать из тюрьмы? – скривился Мегамозг, лениво проведя пальцем по одному из шипов в пульте управления и включив тепловизоры, потому что Боб, скорее всего, будет следующим, кого придётся устранить.

– С чего ты взял, что мы согласны быть твоими приспешниками?

– Ну вы же остались в моём городе, а не спасаетесь бегством от меня, как некоторые другие известные нам друзья. К тому же. Если вам было нужно, чтобы я вас выпустил. Получается, я могущественнее вас? Вам правда была нужна моя помощь?

– У тебя были ресурсы.

– И я не собираюсь растрачивать их на тех, кто не докажет свою полезность. Встань и подойди ко мне, Боб. Если ты хочешь оспорить моё могущество, я хочу взглянуть, что ты можешь всем предложить, как альтернативу.

Лицо Боба дёрнулось, но, через секунду раздумий, он остался на месте.

– Ещё кто-нибудь хочет меня перебить? – любезно осведомился Мегамозг.

– Чувак, давай уже толкай речь, – скучающе сказала злодейка с первого ряда столиков и надула внушительный пузырь жвачки.

– Да. Верно. Итак, – Мегамозг поднялся с трона и сделал шаг вперёд, подняв перед лицом кулак. – Именно я — единственный в мире суперзлодей, сумевший победить супергероя, официально признанного неуязвимым и всемогущим. Это и история моего легендарного противостояния с ним делает меня самым сильным и опасным суперзлодеем из всех. Потому что только один суперзлодей в истории выступал против Мачомена более трёх раз. Только один нашёл способ его низвергнуть. И будьте уверены. Нет такой суперспособности, которой я не научился бы противостоять. Нет такой суперспособности, которую не имитировали бы мои гениальные изобретения. Нет такой силы, которая была бы мне неподвластна.

Пока Мегамозг говорил, он снова ощутил возбуждение, довольно сильное... И это, чёрт возьми, было сексуальное желание. С какой стати именно сейчас? Очень, очень давно он не ощущал подобного. С тех пор, как перестал видеться с Роксаной, с тех пор, как она перестала шутить с ним.

Роксана... Всё ради Роксаны.

Он с беспокойством осмотрел зал. На него смотрели кто с интересом, кто с уважением. Мегамозгу не нравился план Б, по которому ему действительно пришлось бы принять их под своё крыло и управлять ими. Некоторые из них были слишком мерзкими даже для него.

– Мы должны теперь присягнуть тебе на верность или типа того? – воспользовавшись заминкой, небрежно вставила злодейка с жвачкой, не прекращая чавкать.

– Я ещё не закончил, Черри Бомб! – рявкнул на неё Мегамозг. – Это лишь вступление, чтобы даже те из вас, кто непрошибаемо глупы, поняли, с кем имеют дело, потому что, похоже, Деструктор был одним из идиотов.

По залу пронёсся шепоток и роптание. Естественно, ни один злодей не вынесет оскорблений. Уголок рта Мегамозга дёрнулся.

– Или некоторые из вас думают, что я занимаюсь благотворительностью? – зашипел он. – Возможно, некоторые считают, что я освободил город от Мачомена для вас. Чтобы вы могли хорошенько здесь развернуться и повеселиться и вам даже не пришлось бы трудиться ради этого. Не так ли? Кто хочет повеселиться?

Поднялось несколько рук и Мегамозг снова поморщился. Перечень идиотов можно считать законченным.

– Нет! – рявкнул он. – Это не так. Метросити мой. И только мой! Всё в городе принадлежит мне. И никто из вас не сделает по нему ни шагу без моего разрешения!

Несколько злодеев вскочили с мест, уронив стулья. Некоторые достали оружие. Ситуация стала выглядеть угрожающей и Мегамозг позволил себе довольно оскалиться.

– Ты перегибаешь палку! – крикнул Исчезающий Боб, разминая пальцы, явно намереваясь провернуть фокус с исчезновением. – Мы ещё не соглашались подчиняться тебе.

– Вы подчинитесь мне, или будете уничтожены! – заявил Мегамозг.

В эту же секунду он задохнулся от удовольствия, охватившего его, стало горячо и сладко в груди, в животе, в ногах. Это было слишком неожиданно. Не то, чтобы совсем неожиданно, потому что чёртово возбуждение, вероятно, было предупреждающим сигналом. Роксана! Мегамозг замер, стараясь не шевелиться и не зная, насколько сильно потрясение отразилось на его лице. О нет.

– Ты просто зарвавшийся дрищ, которому один раз повезло! – донёсся до него голос.

Мегамозг щёлкнул пальцами, выдохнул, отдышавшись, и Боба окружила тройка умботов.

– С меня довольно этого фарса. Я пойду займусь чем-то поинтересней, – скривившись, сказал Боб и исчез.

По залу снова пронеслись шепотки, гудение, ворчание, злодеи начали вставать, двигая стулья. Мегамозг сел на трон и положил руку на пульт управления, стараясь игнорировать поднимающуюся новую волну удовольствия. Это было не так сильно, как в тот день, когда Роксана, пьяная, смеялась прямо перед ним... Ох, нет. Какое счастье, что он сделал почти все системы автоматическими!

Раздался крик, немного отрезвляющий. Боб проявился в другом конце зала, под воздействием электрических импульсов поймавших его умботов с тепловизорами. Он не мог шевелиться из-за тока и болезненно корчился.

– Прекратить его муки? – спросил Мегамозг у зала.

Все замерли. Выстрел обезвоживающим лучом был достаточно медлительным, чтобы сверхбыстрые злодеи на его пути успели увернуться от его траектории и Исчезающий Боб, превратившись в кубик, упал в лапу одного из умботов. Несколько злодеев рванули в сторону Мегамозга, один сверхбыстрый, но давно активированные магнитные ловушки в поле включились, как только те пересекли невидимую черту, и заключили их в свои цепи. У Мачомена был целый комплекс суперсил, позволяющий выбраться из такой ловушки. У остальных такого набора не было.

– Стойте! – послышался голос Черри Бомб и остальные не стали повторять атаку. – Мы здесь чтобы выслушать его!

– Благоразумно.

Мегамозг откинулся на спинку трона, зная, что конструкция спрячет его лицо в полутени. Ему всё ещё трудно держать себя с достоинством из-за возбуждения и отголосков удовольствия и он хотел покончить со всем как можно скорее. Ох, Роксана, не лучшее ты выбрала время, чтобы смеяться! Не то, чтобы не имела на это права после того, что он все эти годы делал с ней.

– Сядьте! – глухо приказал Мегамозг.

Немного разговоров, кто-то даже кричал и размахивал руками, умботы, которые совсем недавно были услужливыми официантами, ощерились оружием. Злодеи вновь расселись и Мегамозг почти разочаровано вздохнул с новым, более лёгким приливом удовольствия. Если бы они напали на него прямо сейчас, всё закончилось бы быстрее.

– Итак, я всё ещё достаточно терпелив, – процедил он сквозь зубы, изо всех сил контролируя лицо и голос. – Многое уже сошло вам с рук. Вы взорвали мою тюрьму. На секундочку, мою любимую тюрьму, где я вырос и любил проводить свободное время, когда хотел подумать. Я дал вам сутки на то, чтобы определиться. Вы могли уйти. И что я вижу? Вместо того, чтобы вернуться по домам и заниматься своими делами там, вы врываетесь в мой город, бесчинствуете на моих улицах и терроризируете моих жертв. Так не пойдёт.

– Ты что, заступаешься за них? – спросил один из суперзлодеев. – Решил заделаться героем? Предал зло?

Мегамозг, слишком возбуждённый, с трудом подавил желание насмешливо рассмеяться в ответ. Он старался не забывать хотя бы основные тезисы своей речи и удерживать внимание на ней, а не думать о том, как Роксана это делала, как она это делала, когда он смеялся часами, и как она это делала, когда он смеялся, а у неё было важное совещание или интервью.

– Я проделал огромную работу, чтобы подчинить себе город. Метросити мой. Здесь всё моё. На каждом углу висят мои правила собственности. Моё можно трогать только мне. Или с моего разрешения. Никто из вас не удосужился взять у меня разрешение прежде чем лезть к моим игрушкам.

Злодеи недовольно зароптали.

– Поэтому я спрашиваю вас ещё раз. Кто из вас осмеливался бесчинствовать здесь, когда у города был герой, способный остановить вас? Никто. Кто из вас освободил город от Мачомена? Никто. Кто из вас сделал хоть что-то, чтобы получить право хотя бы на маленький кусочек моего города? Никто. В этом городе есть место только для одного суперзлодея. Поэтому, если никто из вас не желает стать супергероем, раз уж эта должность вакантна, и противостоять мне в нечестной битве, милости прошу: либо подчиняйтесь мне, либо валите отсюда. Вы сбежали из тюрьмы? Чудно. На побережье есть ещё множество замечательных городов, если вы боитесь возвращаться в родные города, где вас ждут ваши герои. Выбирайте себе любые и терроризируйте их. Вам придётся зачищать города от местных героев? Это ваши проблемы и меня волновать не должны. Метросити мой. И только мой. Несогласных прошу бросить мне вызов, если вы уже заказали себе могилу.

Мегамозг старался оставаться в тени во время речи мог позволить себе закусить губу. Вот зачем это делала Роксана. Он получил ещё один оргазм и его голос определённо чуть дрогнул в этот момент. Оставалось надеяться, что это не выдало в нём слабину. Едва заметно шевельнув пальцем, он открыл двери зала.

– Суперзлодейское собрание окончено, – сказал Мегамозг. – Достаточно умные могут принести мне присягу здесь и сейчас. Трусов прошу на выход.

Поднялся гомон, когда суперзлодеи повскакивали на ноги и Мегамозг, воспользовавшись шумом, чуть слышно застонал, на секунду отпустив ситуацию и снова вернув контроль.

– Ты берега попутал!

– Нас здесь больше!

– Преимущество на нашей стороне!

– Уделаем выскочку!

– Все вместе!

– Вали его!

Мегамозг запустил программу уничтожения. Из скрытых панелей в потолке по злодеям раздался одновременный залп, раньше, чем зловещие лазерные пушки выглянули на свет. Две трети врагов оказались мгновенно обезвожены, а Мегамозг быстрым, удивившим даже его движением, соскользнул с трона, оставив в нём корчиться в липких путах одного из скоростных громил, небрежно вскинул руку и обезвожил его из собственного оружия.

– Что, вы думали, у меня только один дегидратор? – Мегамозг снова почти засмеялся и только летящий в голову электрический разряд заставил его направить энергию на уворачивание.

Краем глаза он убедился, что Прислужник в полном порядке, размахивал искрящей красными всполохами булавой и отпугивал парочку врагов то ли от трона, то ли от инсталляции с Мачоменом. Прислужник очень сильно переживал за сохранность вакуумного куба и пленённого Мачомена.

В бою осталось семь суперзлодеев. Черри Бомб радостно хохотала и забрасывала зал бомбами, затягивающими всё ароматным вишнёвым дымом, похожим на сигаретный, только тяжелее, душнее и плотнее, в котором было трудно ориентироваться. Умботов и пушки самонаведения это не могло остановить, поскольку они были оснащены тепловизорами. Те не открывали огонь из-за программы, Мегамозг просто не успел снять ограничение на автоматическую стрельбу. Зато дым мешал Электромагнату швырять свои молнии, которым придавал безумное и неожиданное направление, втягивал в себя, заставлял исчезать или сталкиваться.

Мегамозг сошёлся в рукопашке с Крокодилом. Он был достаточно быстр и ловок, чтобы уворачиваться от кулаков и когтей и не позволить дотянуться до себя зубастой полупастью. До тех пор, пока волна удовольствия не заставила его стонать, теряя равновесие и спотыкаясь на ходу. Мегамозг врезался головой в живот Крокодилу, скрючившись и пытаясь уменьшить подрагивающие ощущения между ног. Крокодил сумел при этом содрать его пояс с кобурой и швырнуть дегидратор куда-то далеко в сторону.

Чёрт побери, почему ей приспичило так смеяться в тот самый момент, когда он был посреди битвы?! Ох, конечно, он не отправил ей электронное письмо «Мисс Ричи, будьте любезны не смеяться сегодня примерно с одиннадцати до двух пополудни, с любовью, ММ». Она ничего ему не должна. Зарычав, Мегамозг укусил Крокодила за руку, и тот легко швырнул его через зал, сбивая кого-то с ног.

– Прислужник! Жми на рычаг! – закричал Мегамозг, когда смог вдохнуть.

Драка на мгновение замерла. Все суперзлодеи рванули к Прислужнику, чтобы успеть остановить его. В руки Мегамозга прыгнул умбот с закреплённой панелью управления на спине и раньше, чем кто-то добежал до Прислужника или смог его атаковать, Мегамозг снова включил лазеры и все оставшиеся в помещении суперзлодеи были обезвожены под перекрёстным огнём. Мегамозг рухнул на пол бесформенной кучей и застонал себе в запястье, закусив кожу в промежутке, где не было шипов.

– Какой рычаг? Шеф? – спросил Прислужник.

– Отвлекающий манёвр, – тихо, со стоном ответил Мегамозг.

– Шеф, вы ранены?

– Почему она смеётся?

Прислужник остановился перед ним и осторожно опустился на колени.

– Простите, что, шеф? Вы ударились головой? Больно?

Мегамозг снова застонал от удовольствия, стыдливо зажимая себя между ног.

– Почему Роксана смеётся прямо сейчас, чёрт возьми? Почему сейчас?!

– Я думал, вы не смотрели утренний эфир, – заботливо сказал Прислужник и потянулся к нему. – Чем вы ударились? Животом? Или головой? Нужен медицинский бот? Срочно?

Мегамозг увернулся от него, зажимаясь.

– Не трогая меня! – резко крикнул он и тут же сбавил тон. – Я в порядке. Сейчас буду в порядке. Не нужен бот. Какой эфир?

– Я думал, вы слишком заняты подготовкой программы и посмотрите запись позже.

– Что она сказала в эфире, боже, что?

Мегамозг уткнулся лбом в пол, чтобы не выть. Роксана смеялась, смеялась, смеялась. Всё, хватит, он давно всё осознал, он больше не будет так с ней делать, Роксана! Что такого смешного там может быть?

– Это была премьера романтической комедии. Она вела репортаж...

– Что она сказала?!

– Сегодня день влюблённых и она идёт смеяться для того, кого любит.

Мегамозг резко поднял голову и посмотрел Прислужнику прямо в глаза.

– Что?! Так и сказала?

– Примерно, так.

– Конкретно! Что она. Сказала. Дословно?!

– У меня не абсолютная память! – Прислужник поднял руки. – Я ничего не запоминаю буквально, только примерно!

– Мне нужен этот эфир! Принеси мне экран, включи запись! Сейчас.

Мегамозг глубоко и часто задышал и опустил голову, чтобы скрыть очередной оргазм.

Какого чёрта она пошла на комедию, зная, что это с ним сделает?

Она знала, что делала с ним! Ох, чёртова мстительная репортёрша!

Для того, кого любит? Прислужник всё перепутал! Ох уж эта его рыбья память!

– Вам нужен медицинский бот и постельный режим.

Мегамозг поднял голову.

– Мне нужно, чтобы умботы собрали суперзлодеев и убрали в вакуумное хранилище, пока никто не регидрировался. Ох, чёрт, я опять способен на длинные слова, надо же.

Наконец, ощущения начали отпускать его. Насмеялась.

– Прислужник, быстрее.

Вздохнув, Мегамозг встал, опираясь на подлетевших к нему умботов.

– Вы целы? – с недоверием спросил Прислужник, продолжая смотреть на него.

– Прислужник! Код: экран и эфир с Мисс Ричи прямо сейчас! И, тьма побери, ребята, принесите мне мантию целее и попроще.

Мегамозг отстегнул воротник и умботы подхватили потрёпанную мантию и умчались вдаль. Прислужник всё ещё стоял истуканом. Мегамозг устало посмотрел на него.

– Прислужник. Код: пожалуйста.

– Ах, да. Да-да. Уже бегу. Вы будете в порядке?

– Да, если ты принесёшь мне всё сейчас!

Мегамозг торопливо снял с себя перчатки с шипами и швырнул умботам.

– И классические перчатки! Без шипов!

Он обхватил себя руками, оставшись один, а потом вернулся на трон. Возрастающее сексуальное возбуждение возвестило, что Роксана, вероятнее всего, прямо сейчас хихикала.

Она ведь отдавала себе отчёт в том, что делала?

Просто Мегамозг должен был убедиться, что это не просто мелочная месть.

Что она правда сказала то, что сказал Прислужник. Любила? Она его ненавидела.

Почему тогда она сказала, что она его ненавидела?

Потому что была под наркотиками?

Почему? Что? Как?

– Роксана, боже! – С новой волной оргазма он намеренно ударился головой об спинку трона и зажал себя между ног.

Это было слишком хорошо, слишком блаженно.

Если он делал это с ней всё это время...

Есть ли у него ещё несколько минут на то, чтобы всё выяснить до того, как он побежит к ней и будет умолять прекратить? Умолять не останавливаться...

Поманив к себе пальцем умбота со связью с центром управления, Мегамозг начал выяснять местоположение Роксаны. Сторожевые боты должны быть по-близости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О, я только сейчас заметила, что приближается день влюблённых.  
> С днём влюблённых всех!  
> P.S. Я обещала крутого Мегамозга? Что может быть круче, чем Мегамозг, который может раскидать всех даже во время оргазма? Наш без пяти минут герой.  
> P.P.S. Я правда думала, что это, скорее всего, последняя глава. Но, гарантирую, в следующей ваш мимимиметр зашкалит. У меня зашкаливает (да, я разбила на две, потому что слишком много всего)  
> P.P.P.S. Извините, что так долго. Пока вычитывала, пять раз уснула. Мозг даже читал что-то странное вместо этих букв. Было забавно.


	9. IX. Мегамозг и Роксана

Изображение на экране на секунду замерло, звук стих, секунда абсолютной темноты, а потом зажёгся свет. Зал синхронно вздохнул и Роксана, вероятно, вздохнула громче всех, распахнув восхищённые глаза.

Перед самым экраном стоял Мегамозг, эффектно раскинув руки в стороны, позволяя хорошенько себя рассмотреть. Он выглядел великолепно и торжественно, в обычной одежде для «повседневных злодейств», которую Роксана давно на нём не видела. Но никакие парадные мантии с богатыми острыми украшениями никогда не могли заменить блеск его глаз. Четыре умбота по обе руки от него навели на зрительный зал лазерные пушки странной формы и коротко перемигнулись зловещими огоньками.

– Все вон, – сказал Мегамозг. Его сияющие глаза были прикованы к Роксане.

Она осталась сидеть на месте и не отводила от него взгляда, пока люди быстро поднимались и спешно покидали кинозал, оглядываясь и тихо гомоня о чём-то.

Мегамозг смотрел на неё. Она была такая красивая, такая раскрасневшаяся после смеха, такая же бесстрашная, как всегда. Она сказала, что будет смеяться для того, кого любит, пока он не придёт, чтобы смеяться с ней вместе. Она смотрела в камеру с тем же выражением, с которым сейчас смотрела на него, может быть, сейчас была ещё прекраснее.

Он пришёл. Наверное, это он должен был прийти. Сейчас, когда он видел её вот такой, он был абсолютно уверен в этом и в то же время паниковал и боялся ошибиться, как никогда. Вдруг его глупое влюблённое измученное сердце отчаянно искало то, что хотело услышать?

Но она ведь знала, что делал с ними смех, верно? Это было только между ними двумя. Она узнала гораздо раньше него и не смеялась всё это время. Никогда не смеялась. Может, короткие сдержанные смешки не в счёт. Она ведь знала, что её смех всегда был для него? Как его смех для неё? Она правда его любила? Любила? Она так сказала.

Наконец, двери кинозала закрылись и наступила тишина. Мегамозг сделал шаг вперёд, два умбота сразу метнулись перед ним, атаковав ряды кресел между ними. Роксана, схватив подлокотники, успела лишь моргнуть, а все кресла в кинозале, кроме того, на котором она сидела, превратились в пепел. Завершив работу, умботы поднялись к потолку.

Роксана не смотрела на них, Мегамозг приближался к ней, не отводя пронзительных глаз и всё внутри неё замирало, сжимаясь, заставляя сердце выскакивать из груди. Он пришёл, пришёл, пришёл. Она уже перестала верить, что придёт. Последний искусственный смех она уже старалась выдавливать из себя, не позволяя себе перейти в отчаянный плач и боясь, что когда начнутся титры и включится свет, она обнаружит, что её сердце ещё более разбито, чем раньше. Он пришёл.

Роксана начала вставать, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх, когда он уже подошёл близко.

В ту же секунду Мегамозг быстрым, перетекающим движением упал перед ней на колени и опустил голову, потому что её взгляд сводил с ума и это было единственное, что он мог сделать, чтобы не поцеловать её тут же.

– Вот мы и встретились снова. Любовь моя, – тихо сказал он и понял, что должен продолжать говорить, чтобы не задохнуться от волнения. – Ты спрашивала, что я сделаю с миром, когда я получу его. Я поднесу его к твоим ногам. Я пришёл, чтобы положить всё, что у меня есть, к твоим ногам.

Охнув, Роксана упала в кресло. Она надеялась, её сердце трепетало, но она не могла ожидать, что его признание будет настолько... Великолепным. Тон его голоса сбивал с ног, его коленопреклонная поза оглушала. Его опущенная голова заставляла грудь ныть от боли за него и его страх быть отвергнутым. Она соскользнула с кресла, потянулась к нему, взяла его лицо в ладони, чуть слышно вздохнув от ощущения его кожи под пальцами и заставила поднять прекрасные глаза, жадно всматриваясь в него.

Мегамозг смотрел на неё с огромной нескрываемой любовью, так, как никогда не смотрел раньше. Любовь, ожидание и робкая надежда. И она теперь совершенно точно могла ответить тем же. И большим.

– Я должен был прийти раньше? – спросил он.

– Да, – счастливо улыбнувшись сквозь подступившие слёзы, прошептала Роксана, проведя большим пальцем по его губам. – Да, Мегамозг, да. Боже, как же я скучала...

Она потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но он заключил её в целомудренные объятья, глубоко облегчённо вздохнув, пряча лицо в её волосах, его руки мягко, нежно и осторожно легли на её спину.

– Я люблю тебя, Роксана, – прошептал он. – Я всегда тебя любил. Это из-за того, что я люблю тебя.

– Я всегда тебя любила, – отозвалась Роксана. – Боже, прости за то, что я тогда сказала. Ох, я говорила тебе такие ужасные вещи, прости.

– Нет! – прервал её Мегамозг, ещё крепче прижавшись к ней. – Нет, не ужасные. Это всё я. Я такой эгоист. Думал только о себе. Я не замечал. Ничего не замечал. Не замечал, что я делал с тобой всём это время. Не замечал, что довёл тебя до этого. Я должен был догадаться. Я должен был понять, почему ты иногда стонешь и твои глаза так горят, когда я смеюсь, и почему я смеюсь, когда... Я должен был сразу понять, что это не работало бы, если бы любовь не была взаимной, потому что связь, которую я могу устанавливать, возможна только при взаимной любви. Я даже не подумал об этом. Мы не чувствовали бы друг друга, если бы ты тоже меня не любила... Я такой глупец.

Она отстранилась, а потом приложила палец к его губам, улыбнувшись и издав тихий смешок.

– Как ты должен был догадаться, что я чувствую что-то, если я научилась кончать и не меняться в лице и никогда не позволяла тебе почувствовать то же самое? Если я не дала тебе времени подумать об этом?

Он застонал и снова прижал её к себе, опять спрятав лицо в её волосах.

– Роксана... – гулко прошептал он.

– Прости, – отозвалась она. – Прости, я, наверное, такая пошлая... Я слишком напористая и нетерпеливая?

– Нет, – снова простонал он. – Нет, ты имеешь право. После того, как я столько лет делал это с тобой, а потом лишил тебя этого, а потом бросил. Ты похвально сдержанна. Боже, даже мне так тяжело не наброситься на тебя прямо сейчас. О господи. Я думал, что смогу быть более сдержанным. Я должен быть...

Она повернула голову, несмотря на то, как крепко он её держал, и поцеловала его между скулой и ухом.

– Я не против, – игриво шепнула она, наслаждаясь ощущением, когда он задрожал под её губами.

– Я надеюсь... Я знаю... Мы не должны сейчас.

– Мы должны уйти отсюда?

– Да, – сказал Мегамозг, не двигаясь с места, но прижимая её сильнее. – Да, пожалуй, должны. Сейчас. Я просто хочу обнимать тебя ещё немного... Это так хорошо... Я уже счастлив...

Роксана обняла его и прижала к себе в ответ, хотя поза была не вполне удобной из-за маленьких шипов на его плечах, которые не кололи, но ощутимо упирались в кожу.

– Мегамозг, – зашептала она. – Я никуда не исчезну. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Если ты меня отпустишь, я не исчезну.

Он невнятно замычал ей в затылок, не думая шевелиться. Если он сейчас отпустит её, она сможет его поцеловать. Или он сам попытается её поцеловать. А это было недопустимо. И в любом случае, Роксана, которую можно просто прижимать к себе и ничего больше не делать... Это лучшее ощущение в его жизни.

Роксана погладила его по голове.

– Пойдём?

– Угум, – он стиснул её талию сильнее, прижавшись к её голове виском.

– Куда ты хочешь пойти?

– Ммм, – промычал он и потёрся носом о её шею, заставив ахнуть. – В логово. Сначала. Мы должны... Сначала. О господи, как я могу отпустить тебя?

– Хорошо, – ответила Роксана и снова провела пальцами по его голове, прижавшись к нему. – Хорошо, мы останемся здесь, сколько ты хочешь, будем просто обниматься и целоваться...

– Нет.

Мегамозг резко встал, потянув её за собой, и каким-то непонятным образом они оба оказались на ногах, всё ещё прижимаясь друг к другу.

– Нет, ты должна... Надеть пальто и перчатки... Мы выйдем... Это не лучшее место... Я не понимаю, как тебе сказать...

Он резко отпустил её и сделал несколько шагов назад, что-то странное было в его взгляде. Роксана разочарованно охнула и протянула к нему руку. Между ними вдруг оказался маленький мигающий огоньками умбот, протягивая ей пальто, шляпу и перчатки из гардероба и она послушно взяла вещи.

Мегамозг паниковал. Ему нельзя было прикасаться руками к её коже и целовать её. Но он так сильно хотел это сделать, что его останавливало только жужжание умботов над его головой. И он боялся сказать ей об этом. Он сделал ещё несколько шагов, пока не уткнулся спиной в экран и остановился, глядя на Роксану и подбирая слова так, чтобы они не шокировали её.

– Мегамозг, всё в порядке?

– Да, – ответил он с напряжением в голосе.

Роксана стала медленно одеваться, не сводя с него глаз.

– Чего ты боишься?

– Что я зайду слишком далеко.

– Ты не можешь зайти слишком далеко. Я давно хочу, чтобы ты зашёл так далеко, как только хочешь.

– Так далеко, как ты позволишь, – ответил он, окинув её затуманенным взглядом.

– Боже...

Её ответный взгляд был почти безумным. Она стремительно преодолела пространство между ними, взяла его лицо в ладони и потянулась к нему. Охнув, Мегамозг схватил её за талию, притянул к себе и снова спрятал лицо в её волосах, чувствуя, как её пальцы в шершавых тёплых перчатках легко касаются ставшей сверхчувствительной кожи головы. Застонав, он развернул её, прижав к стене и попытался замереть и отдышаться.

– Роксана, – выдохнул он. – Роксана, пожалуйста... Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас слишком сильно. Я не думал, что буду так сильно желать. Ты заставила меня кончить девять раз... Я сбился со счёта после девятого раза. И я всё ещё хочу тебя... Кажется, даже больше, чем когда-либо...

– Теперь ты понимаешь, каково мне было все эти годы? – зашептала она в ответ, касаясь его кожи губами и заставляя стонать. – Ты не спрашивал меня, на собрании ли я, на съёмках, на чёртовом званом ужине, могу ли я себе это позволить. Ты просто смеялся и я, чёрт возьми, кончала от этого, так сильно, как ты смеялся. А иногда мне приходилось смотреть на тебя во время оргазма и всё, что я могла себе позволить, это кусать губы. И я не переставала тебя хотеть, как бы сильно ты ни смеялся, всё, чего я хотела, это чтобы ты был в этот момент внутри меня.

– Боже, Роксана...

Мегамозг не мог контролировать своё возбуждение после этих слов, он хотел её, хотел её, хотел. Он изо всех сил концентрировался на том, чтобы не позволить своим жадным рукам опуститься ниже её спины, но его пальцы стискивали ткань её пальто, бродили по её спине и снова мяли одежду.

– Если ты сейчас засмеёшься, я, наверное... смогу... остановиться... На какое-то время... Мы должны... Я должен... Нам нужно... Пожалуйста, Роксана, будь милосердна...

– Я не умею смеяться просто так, – шепнула Роксана, – и не тогда, когда я возбуждена настолько, что готова взорваться, если не услышу твоего смеха. Пожалуйста... Я так хочу тебя...

– Роксана... – он прижался щекой к её щеке, вдыхая её запах, стараясь не целовать её, хотя его губы почти болели от страстной необходимости коснуться её кожи.

– Поцелуй, – зашептала она, жалобно, тонко. – К чёрту всё, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, боже...

– Прости, – выдохнул он в её шею сломанным голосом. – Я не могу... Я хочу... Больше всего на свете...

Он начал задыхаться от желания, изнывая от тяжкой потребности сделать то, что она просила таким сладким, таким манящим голосом.

– Мегамозг, пожалуйста...

– Роксана... – простонал он. – Я не могу... Я должен... Нужно... сначала отменить протокол безопасности у умботов...

– Так отмени, – она тоже стонала, обвив руками его шею, касаясь пальцами его затылка, это было так восхитительно, так непередаваемо блаженно... Так больно.

– Протокол безопасности предусматривает, что они должны убить меня, если я попытаюсь это сделать.

– Что? – она оттолкнула его, чтобы схватить за края плаща и испуганно посмотреть в его глаза. – Какого чёрта? Что за чёртов протокол?

Он не мог сказать ей это, глядя в глаза, хотя, когда она была от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он мог дышать, а когда её глаза были наполнены гневом, мог говорить.

– Умботы должны обезвредить и убить меня, если я буду целовать тебя, если я прикоснусь руками к твоей груди, твоим бёдрам, или твоей обнажённой коже.

Он зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Роксана смотрит на умботов за его спиной, нацеливших на них зловещий арсенал, с совершенно другим выражением лица. Так вот как на самом деле выглядел её страх... Это было... Совсем неприятно. Он не хотел больше видеть это выражение на её лице, оно отрезвляло и заставляло остановиться.

– Ты взял их с собой не людей пугать? – дрожащим голосом уточнила Роксана.

– Они и так боятся меня больше всех ночных кошмаров.

– Боже, Мегамозг! – вздохнула она, прижав его к себе и снова выбив весь воздух из его груди.

– Роксана, пожалуйста!

Мегамозг всхлипнул, уткнулся переносицей в ложбинку на её шее, перенеся упор на лоб, чтобы его губы были как можно дальше от её кожи. Он старался держать руки как можно дальше от её тела, но всё, чего он хотел — это схватить её, прижать к себе, стиснуть руками её грудь, потереться бёдрами между её ног, кусая её шею, разрывая одежду. Он помнил, что за этим последует, но ему уже было почти всё равно, почти. Он задыхался от невероятной потребности касаться её. Он не имел права причинять боль Роксане таким безрассудным самоубийством.

– Боже, Роксана, прекрати, прошу тебя, – застонал он.

– Прости, – всхлипнула она и, к облегчению, отпустила его, снова держа за плечи на расстоянии вытянутых рук от себя. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Потому что большую часть времени, что я на тебя смотрел, я думал только о том, как сильно хочу тебя, что я в любой момент могу изнасиловать тебя, как и какими способами я могу это сделать, как долго я могу это делать, прежде чем отпустить тебя, боже, Роксана... Я люблю тебя, как я могу позволить себе причинить тебе такую боль?

– Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хотела, чтобы ты это сделал...

– Роксана! – застонал Мегамозг, зажмурившись.

– Прости, – она провела пальцами по его щеке и он прижался к ним, не открывая глаз, с благодарным стоном удовольствия. – Кто может отменить этот протокол? Прислужник?

Мегамозг издал короткий смешок, заставив её вздрогнуть и тонко вздохнуть от крайнего возбуждения.

– Если бы было так просто. Нет, умботы должны убить меня, если я попытаюсь заставить Прислужника это сделать.

– Но тогда как?

– Протокол безопасности можешь отменить только ты.

– Что я должна сделать? Сказать им «код: отмена протокола безопасности»?

– Нет, – Мегамозг продолжил прижиматься щекой к её ладони, не открывая глаз. – Ты должна прийти в моё логово, ввести пароль в главный компьютер, пройти полную идентификацию личности, тест ДНК, проверку на алкоголь, яды, токсины, наркотики и наноботов в твоей крови, тест на нахождение в сознании и контроль над своим разумом, получить полный доступ к моей лаборатории и арсеналу и ответить «нет» на предложение немедленно меня уничтожить, после чего сказать «код: отмена протокола безопасности ноль один». После этого дать мне устное согласие на то, чтобы я прикасался к тебе и целовал тебя, и мог заняться с тобой любовью, если ты хочешь.

– Боже, зачем такие сложности? – впечатлённо выдохнула Роксана.

– Потому что я чёртов супергений, я изобрёл слишком много способов обойти свой собственный протокол безопасности, чтобы добраться до тебя, начиная от угроз и шантажа, заканчивая сверхтехнологичными способами контроля над разумом и подмены личности, – ответил Мегамозг, открыв, наконец, глаза и посмотрев на неё. – Что только я ни придумывал. А потом шёл к компьютеру и вводил новые и новые параметры.

Её выражение лица было слишком восхитительным, чтобы он мог долго вынести его без того, чтобы прижаться к ней губами.

– Пойдём сделаем это, я хочу тебя поцеловать, чёртов супергений, – сказала Роксана.

* * *

Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, держась за руки, их оглушил шквал аплодисментов. Они синхронно дёрнулись и отступили назад, захлопнув двери, удивлённо глядя через зеркальное стекло на притихшую толпу людей. Роксана зашипела и положила голову на плечо Мегамозга, зажмурившись перед тем, как вернуться к ним. Она не ожидала столкнуться с публичностью так сразу. Но не хотела отступать

– Что это? – чуть слышно шепнул Мегамозг.

– Кажется, твои фанаты, – ответила Роксана и крепче сжала его руку.

– У меня есть фанаты? У меня есть?

– Кажется, ты случайно пропустил что-то важное, пока спасал город от бандитов.

– Я спасал? – спросил он. – Я защищал... Да, защищал своё. Наверное, то выглядело, как будто спасал.

Роксана открыла глаза и посмотрела на его ошарашенное лицо.

– Хорошо, ладно, если тебе от этого будет легче, я тоже не заметила, что ты спасал город. Я злилась на тебя.

Мегамозг облегчённо вздохнул и приобнял её за талию.

– Ты больше не злишься?

– Я злюсь, потому что ты придумал этот чёртов протокол безопасности, из-за которого я теперь не могу публично поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, – шепнула она.

– Ты можешь... Поцеловать меня в щёку. Если хочешь. Этого достаточно. Для них.

Он долго смотрел ей в глаза.

– Да, – ответила Роксана. – Пойдём скажем им.

Роксана двинулась к дверям, но Мегамозг замер, крепко держа её, и она повернулась к нему.

– Роксана, – серьёзно сказал он. – Я хочу сначала спросить тебя. Ты согласна встречаться со мной? Официально? У всех на виду? Всегда?

– Да, – тут же ответила она, проведя ладонью по его лицу. – Да, конечно. Я согласна. Я хочу.

– Я суперзлодей, – напомнил он.

– Они считают, что ты герой.

– А ты нет.

Мегамозг прикоснулся пальцем к значку на её груди, о котором она успела забыть. «НЕ собственность Мегамозга». Охнув, Роксана потянулась, чтобы отстегнуть его, но Мегамозг перехватил её руку.

– Оставь, – сказал он. – Это говорит о том, что у тебя есть выбор.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнула она, взяв его пальцы.

– Я знаю... Я теперь знаю. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Роксана... Давай выйдем к ним, пока я не начал тебя целовать.

– Что мы им скажем?

– Что мы встречаемся? Что мы... Что я... Наверное, да, что я согласен быть новым героем Метросити? Потому что ты права и Прислужник прав и вы все правы. Я, неверное, вёл себя, как... Как герой? Когда защищал город. И раз уж они правда хотят. И тебе, наверное, будет лучше, если ты будешь встречаться с кем-то лучше, чем суперзлодей. И раз уж я действительно обезвредил двадцать восемь суперзлодеев сегодня утром...

– Ты что? – Роксана резко сжала его руку.

– Я решил, что они опасны и их нужно остановить и... Ох, я заманил их в ловушку и спровоцировал драку, кое-кого помял в бою, но всё пошло не по плану, когда ты начала смеяться, и мне пришлось быстро обезвожить всех...

Роксана заставила его замолчать, схватив его лицо в ладони.

– Мегамозг, – строго сказала она, глядя в его глаза. – Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это невероятно?

– Я... правда... случайно... – пискнул он.

– Ты потрясающий.

– Правда?

– Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать. Я очень сильно ненавижу твой протокол безопасности.

– Я тоже...

– Ты готов?

– Нет.

– И я нет. Сделаем это быстро и сбежим.

– У меня есть спайдер-бот.

– Кажется, там уже новостные каналы.

– Пойдём, пока не собрался весь город.

– Хорошо, что там уже половина города, иначе я бы тебя уже целовал.

– Перестань говорить так и играть с моими нервами!

– Люблю тебя.

– Люблю тебя.

– Идём.

Взявшись за руки, они толкнули двери и вышли под вспышки фотоаппаратов.

* * *

Роксана отвернулась от панели управления компьютером и повернулась к Мегамозгу, который всё это время стоял в стороне и смотрел на неё. Её сердце всё ещё беспокойно стучало от смеси волнения, восхищения, предвкушения и страха, когда ей пришлось пробираться сквозь нагромождение кодов и ограничений, построенных Мегамозгом ради того, чтобы не позволить себе её коснуться. Она старалась загнать как можно дальше мысль о том, что, будь она ещё чуть менее терпеливой, чуть более настойчивой, она могла убить его одним своим прикосновением.

Из-за того, что они с самого начала скрывали друг от друга то, что не должны были скрывать.

Но теперь между ними не осталось преград.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня касался, – твёрдо сказала Роксана, глядя в его глаза и шагнула к нему.

Мегамозг тоже сделал неуверенный шаг, словно всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Он смотрел на неё как на величайшую драгоценность.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня ласкал, – продолжила Роксана, приближаясь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня целовал, везде, где ты хочешь меня целовать. Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью, когда ты захочешь это сделать.

Они стояли прямо друг перед другом. Мегамозг поднял руки и взял её лицо в ладони так, как она держала его лицо недавно и медленно провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, просяще заглядывая в глаза.

– Сними перчатки, – выдохнула Роксана. – Пожалуйста. Я хочу чувствовать твою кожу, когда ты касаешься меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня чувствовал.

– Да, – прошептал Мегамозг и с видимым усилием оторвал руки от её лица.

Она потянулась к застёжке его перчатки.

– Можно?

– Да...

Мегамозг позволил ей расстегнуть перчатки и медленно снять их, чувствуя, как внутри живота что-то подпрыгивает и переворачивается от восторга. Шумно вздохнув, он снова потянулся к ней и провёл кончиками пальцев по её виску, по щеке, скользнул к губам и нежно провёл каждым пальцем по ним прежде, чем снова взять её лицо в ладони. Роксана громко выдохнула, приоткрыв губы ему навстречу.

Он наклонился к ней и замер.

– Роксана, – шепнул он, заглядывая ей в глаза.

– Да?

– Я люблю тебя. Очень.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – ответила она.

Трепетно вздохнув, Мегамозг потянулся к ней и нежно коснулся её невинным долгим поцелуем. Оторвавшись, он невесомо поцеловал её верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю. Роксана обхватила его шею руками после того, как он снова попытался отстраниться, притягивая его себе, захватывая ртом его губы. Мегамозг застонал, одна рука скользнула по её затылку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, другой он обхватил её талию, плотно прижав к себе. Она невнятно промычала, целуя его, нежно кусая его губы, прижимаясь к нему языком. Он яростно пытался повторить её движения, притягивал к себе ещё ближе, стискивал сильнее, пока его рот не стал жадным, пока её стоны не стали громкими, пока его пальцы не пробрались к ней под рубашку, коснувшись кожи.

Роксана оторвалась от него, хватая ртом воздух, откинув голову, и он тут же начал целовать её шею.

– Мегамозг, пожалуйста, – всхлипнула она, притягивая его голову к себе.

Застонав, он начал покусывать её кожу, пробираясь от ключицы вверх, она прижалась к нему изо всех сил, задыхаясь от удовольствия и возбуждения.

– Я люблю тебя... Я хочу тебя... Я люблю тебя... – бормотал он между поцелуями и укусами, пока его ладони прижимались к её телу, бродили по нему и он стремился почувствовать каждый сантиметр её кожи на своих подушечках пальцев.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она, прижимаясь к нему губами. – Пойдём туда, где я могу раздеть тебя и уложить на постель... Я хочу тебя...

– Да... – он стиснул её ещё раз, прижав к себе крепче, нашёл её губы и долго поцеловал. – Да...

Роксана не хотела отрываться от его губ. Но она не хотела заниматься любовью прямо на панели управления, где было множество кнопок и рычагов, наверняка включающих что-то опасное. Укусив её за губу, Мегамозг подхватил её на руки, она коротко вскрикнула от неожиданности, а потом засмеялась, прижавшись к нему.

Мегамозг закричал от удовольствия, зажмурившись, оступился и чуть не уронил её, бессильно опустившись на пол и она оказалась сверху на его коленях, смеясь и хитро заглядывая в его глаза.

– Прости, – она нежно собрала поцелуями стон с его губ, обхватив его лицо руками. – Прости... Я забыла...

Мегамозг странно посмотрел на неё, улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся. Потрясённо охнув, она застонала, глядя в его глаза, а он смеялся сильнее и новые волны удовольствия прокатывались в её теле, нарастая, как штормовая волна, наконец, она закричала, откинув голову, вцепившись в его плечи, вдавливая в ладони шипы, оседлав его и двигая бёрдами, чтобы чувствовать его, а он смеялся, смеялся и притих, чтобы наклониться и укусить её грудь через рубашку, всё ещё посмеиваясь. Она снова вскрикнула, обхватила его за голову и прижала к себе, бесстыдно двигаясь на нём.

– Да... да... да!

– Боже, да! – выдохнул Мегамозг, обхватил её за талию, притягивая к себе, зарычал, скользнув ртом по её горлу вверх, едва касаясь зубами, пока она не опустила голову и не накрыла его губы своими, тяжело постанывая в его рот с каждым движением тел.

Её пальцы вцепились в застёжку, дёрнули плащ вниз, снова обхватили его лицо, притягивая к долгому поцелую, пока она, с протяжным стоном, не отпустила его.

– К чёрту постель, – зарычала она, кусая его шею, пробираясь к его уху, снова кусая. – К чёрту всё, я хочу тебя сейчас, прямо сейчас, здесь.

Её пальцы суматошно бродили по его спине в поисках застёжки. Мегамозг резко схватил её, перевернув и прижав под собой к полу, бесконечно целуя везде, где его губы могли касаться её.

– Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... – всхлипывала она, пытаясь его раздеть. – Сейчас... сейчас... сейчас...

Наконец, она схватила его за бёдра, с силой притягивая к себе, и он застонал, выгнувшись. В конце концов... В конце концов, они всегда успеют добраться до постели... Позже... Наклонившись, он начал целовать её шею.

Она укусила его ухо. Задыхаясь от восторга, он сорвал пуговицы рубашки, обнажая её тело перед собой, наклоняясь, целуя, кусая грудь, пока она стонала, скулила и скользила под ним. Его пальцы занялись её брюками, нетерпеливо разводя молнию, он схватил пояс, стянул вниз, восхищённо вздохнув и припав губами к её телу, к животу, пробираясь жадными поцелуями ниже по мере того, как стягивал её брюки вместе с мокрыми трусиками, и она закричала, когда он накрыл ртом её половые губы и толкнулась в его рот, схватив его за голову.

– Боже, да!

Мегамозг возбуждённо зарычал, нетерпеливо избавляя её от брюк, развёл её ноги шире и жадно, резко двигал ртом на ней, слушая её крик и наслаждаясь тем, как она толкала его голову к себе, заставляя лизать сильнее и глубже. Она была сладкая, мягкая, безумно мокрая и горячая. Он так мечтал почувствовать это, он этим грезил до боли, а теперь она была в его руках, она извивалась под его ртом, она кричала его имя, пока он двигал в ней своим языком и стонал в неё. Он хотел быстрее, сильнее, больше. Он двигался быстрее, сильнее, больше, жадно мыча и стискивая её бёдра, прижимая к себе.

Её ногти скользнули по его затылку, она выгнулась, упершись руками в пол и закричала, толкаясь в его рот. Он слушал её оргазм, сдерживая смех, пока не начал задыхаться и прижался к ней головой, позволив себе засмеяться, чувствуя жар в груди, разливающееся блаженство между ног и услышал сквозь туман затмевающего всё удовольствия её смех и свой крик, пока она водила пальцами по его голове.

Придя в себя, он снова начал целовать её, медленно поднимаясь выше, пока она не притянула его к себе и не накрыла его рот своим. Он отпустил её, позволив отдышаться, чуть подрагивая, глядя в её глаза и всё ещё желая.

– Что? – спросила она, проведя пальцами по его щеке

– Я так давно хотел это сделать, – зачарованно прошептал он.

Она возбуждённо вздохнула.

– Теперь ты сделал.

– Это не всё, что я хотел сделать, – он наклонился к ней, поцеловал уголок её губ и, не позволив ответить на поцелуй, скользнул губами к её уху, прижавшись к нему. – Как думаешь, мы теперь можем добраться до кровати?

– Нет, – Роксана лизнула его шею и расслабленно замычала, обхватив его руками. – Пусть умботы принесут одеяло, я буду спать здесь.

– Ты не будешь спать, – строго возразил Мегамозг злодейским тоном и укусил её за ухо. – Я не дам тебе спать.

Она снова засмеялась, заставив его стонать.

– Что ты делаешь, соблазнительница? – прорычал он, прижавшись к ней бёдрами и стискивая её.

– Я задолжала тебе несколько сотен... тысяч... хороших оргазмов...

– Ты никогда не сравняешь счёт, я позабочусь об этом.

Мегамозг поцеловал её шею, и провёл пальцами по её груди. Роксана обхватила его и притянула ближе.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнула она, нежно водя по его затылку и нащупав молнию.

– Роксана, – ответил он, прижавшись к ней. – Мы. Должны. Добраться... До кровати... соблазнительница.

– Да, – она мягко поцеловала его в щёку. – Должны... Я хочу делать это долго. Пока ты меня не вымотаешь и я не усну. С тобой. Внутри меня. Я хочу просыпаться потом с тобой. Я хочу быть с тобой. Всегда.

Он поцеловал её снова.

* * *

Их губы встретились. Их тела сплелись. Она кричала его имя. Он кричал её имя.

Он не помнил, как они добрались до спальни, он не помнил, как они сорвали друг с друга одежду, он помнил только её губы, её руки, её тело, её вздохи.

Он покрывал её поцелуями. Она отвечала ему. Она покрывала его поцелуями. Он сходил с ума от её губ на своём теле.

Он вошёл в неё резко, сильно, так, как будто всегда делал это, и она закричала, царапая его плечи, двигаясь под ним, извиваясь и толкаясь. Он никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного блаженства, он боялся, что это слишком быстро кончится, но хотел ещё, поэтому двигался с ней, прижимая её к себе, кусая её, целуя, выдыхая её имя с каждым стоном.

Она кричала, хватала его, притягивала, заставляла двигаться быстрее и, кажется, умоляла его о чём-то. Он не помнил.

Он не помнил ничего, но помнил всё. Он помнил звук её голоса, мягкость губ, грубость рук, вкус её тела, запах волос, шорох простыней, сладость в груди, бесконечное удовольствие в теле, её крик, свой крик.

Они кричали вместе на пике наслаждения, сливаясь в экстазе и двигаясь, двигаясь, двигаясь, как сумасшедшие, навстречу друг другу.

Они смеялись вместе, прижавшись друг к другу лбами и заглядывая в глаза, пока их экстаз всё ещё длился.

Она собрала поцелуем последний стон с его губ, улыбаясь и, ахнув, прижалась к нему. Он блаженно замычал, обнимая её.

Она была его.

Он был её.

Всё было правильно.

Они были нормальными.

Они были влюблёнными.

Они были единственными на свете, благословлёнными вселенной на самую лучшую связь в мире.

Навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я очень люблю вас за то, что вы были рядом со мной и поддерживали меня, пока этот чудесный мини разворачивался и превращался в чудесный макси. Герои прошли огромный путь и я рада оставить их там, где они сейчас, хотя мне интересно, как их отношения будут развиваться дальше. И там ещё есть шесть суперзлодеев, которых нужно поймать. Будет не скучно!  
> Я планировала написать большое послесловие, но сейчас оно просто вылетело у меня из головы и я просто счастлива. Надеюсь, завтра мне не будет грустно. У меня ещё есть Печенье и Злой Повелитель.  
> До встречи через неделю!


End file.
